Neverland, A Cursed Place
by ARCreader
Summary: Everyone's in Neverland on the search for Henry and Emma discovers the island is nothing from the story books. The group is faced with Dreamshade poisoning, murderous Mermaids, battling Tiger Lily's tribe & Pan's Lost Ones as well as learning to trust each other while Gold runs into several characters as he fights his inner demons. A gradual Captain Swan story for CS fans!
1. Chapter 1: Two Directions, One Choice

**I haven't ever written any fanfic stories but Season 3 of Once Upon A Time has inspired me thus far so I decided to try my hand at it. So as I'm learning the swing of things bear with me please! **

Hook lay with his head resting against his palms, his back pressed against the cushy moss of the jungle floor. Neverland stars blinked back at him from parts of the night sky that were exposed through the surrounding foliage. He had never thought he would be on this wretched island again and yet, here he was. Not only was he back but he was also fighting on the side of good.

If he didn't know any better he'd say he was going soft. The thought was somewhat unsettling. For the gods' sake he was a bloody pirate; he spent his days as lord of the seas, pillaging, treasure hunting, and killing for what he wanted. He wasn't a man of just heroics, a fact that not only him but everyone else in the search party was completely aware of. So why had he offered his services, putting a halt to the blood thirsty revenge he had sought for the last 300 years?

He closed his heart and mind off, not willing to explore the source of his pansy reasoning.

The noise of snapping twigs caused his ears to perk up and the sound of shuffling feet around the campfire several feet away caused him to sit up rather quickly. He drew his hook in front of him as his eyes focused. A slim figure stoking the fire put his worry to rest. _Swan. _

He let out the long breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

_Why is she still awake? It's bloody late._

Pushing himself off of the ground, he quietly strode to her side, not willing to wake anyone else at this hour. She seemed unaware of his presence, lost in thoughts that appeared rather deep. The fact that her guard wasn't up was slightly concerning considering he wasn't the most dangerous creature in the wild.

"Can't sleep, love?"

She slowly looked up at him, her face warm from the glow of the fire, a startling contrast to the dull exhaustion in her eyes. The stick she was using to stoke the fire paused in its menial wanderings through the coals for a moment before she returned her gaze back to the flame.

"I think I'm the only one who can hear them."

"Ah, the cries of those who have been given up and are lost; in short, the orphaned."

The stick paused again and she looked at him once again, her eyes focused on his face rather intently

"You can hear them?"

"Aye, lass, that I do. It's not a curse I would wish on anyone."

"Curse?"

"Yes, curse. Only those abandoned can hear it."

She nodded in understanding, biting her lip in thought. It was in that moment that Hook realized how she had been able to reveal the map that Pan had given her. She had finally acknowledged what he had known her to be all along: a Lost Girl. It made sense that Pan would want her to embrace her identity as an orphan just as he, the little demon himself, was. It was all part of his game as well as an attempt to get inside his head.

"So I was right then, when we were on that beanstalk."

It was more of a musing statement than a question. He didn't even realize he had said his thought out loud any sooner than Emma had jumped to her feet, wiping the dirt from her knees.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight. You already know more than I would like for you to know."

Without a backward glance in his direction, she turned on her heel fully intent on making her escape but his hook encircling her arm turned her to stand toe to toe with the pirate. His blue eyes didn't scan her face but seemed to look right through her, and she felt the feeling of exposure bloom in her chest, an altogether uncomfortable feeling considering their close proximity.

"I thought I told you long ago…open book, love. I already knew."

"Well, if we're going to stand here not sleeping I think we're done talking about me. Yeah, why don't we talk about you? I mean, who made you just as cursed as I am?"

Hook suddenly wished he had let her go. The look in his eyes must have betrayed his thoughts because she crossed her arms, a reflection of his own smirk crossing her face.

"What? You can interrogate me but I can't interrogate you? That makes sense in a way. I mean, you are a pirate and 'fair' isn't exactly the first word in your vocabulary."

She turned around once again and Hook could only watch her stride away into the darkness where Snow and David were resting. _Bloody hell._

* * *

"What has you in a mood today?"

Emma swung her leg over a fallen tree with Mary-Margaret trailing behind her.

"What mood? I'm not in a mood," Emma grit out as she held out her hand to help Mary-Margaret. Mary-Margaret took it willingly but as soon as both her feet were steadily planted she shot Emma a look that Emma only knew too well. It was that look only a mother could give and the only thing she could think was how weird it felt to be on the receiving end.

"Well, dear, let me think about what mood you could possibly be in. You've been silent but aggressively assertive, more hostile toward Regina than usual and you give Hook the evil eye any moment you can. Last night, when we were talking it felt like your walls were finally…" she drifted off, her lips silently moving before casting her eyes down the path where the others marched ahead.

She breathed in a deep breath and before Emma could respond, a soft smile touched her lips and she laid a hand on Emma's arm.

"Listen, I know what you're going through is hard but that's what I'm here for. We're family. We do things together. So if you want to talk later, I'm here."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say"

Snow closed her eyes and gave a short nod in the affirmative before answering.

"That's it."

Leaving Emma standing there to mull over what she'd said, Snow stepped past her to catch up to the others only to find that the 3 of them had paused a short distance ahead. Hook and David looked to be shooting ideas back and forth while Regina's condescending tone kept interrupting with her own options.

_That more than likely consist of magic, _Snow couldn't help thinking to herself as she marched toward the group.

Emma was at her side by the time she approached the group, shoulder checking Regina out of the way. The dark glare sent their way was a familiar one that Snow was well associated with and promptly ignored by Emma.

Emma looked between David and Hook, noticing the sense of dread betrayed in Hook's eyes and the soft worry showing in David's.

"What's going on? Is the map okay?"

"The map is fine, lass, it's just…well."

"Well, what?" Emma snapped.

"I'll tell you what," Regina jumped in, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. "These two idiots are scared of a couple of mermaids."

"Mermaids?"

"Well, love," Hook rounded on her, effectively blocking David with half of his body so he could face her directly. "There's a lagoon ahead at the foot of Feather Falls. It separates this part of the island from the Eastern part and is filled with the bloody sirens. The reason we're hesitant is, well, I don't know if you remember our little voyage, but they're not the friendliest of creatures."

What he was insinuating wasn't lost on her. The journey across the lagoon was fully hazardous, 100 percent dangerous and if they didn't make it to the East side of the island Henry was forever lost to the island.

"So what are the options?"

Hook stepped aside and David took a step forward, spreading the map in the middle of their 5 man circle. Hook pointed with his good hand at the place where they currently stood to start.

"From here we would traverse up Feather Heights till we reached the top of Feather Falls. The land there is guarded by an Indian tribe under the hand of Chief Tiger Lily whom I have a history with." Hook caught the look of disgust on Emma's face and smiled to himself. "Not _that kind_ of history, love."

"Whatever. So what then? How do we cross the river?"

"Hook says there's a wooden bridge," David started but was immediately cut off by Hook.

"Well, a sort of bridge. It's a bit rackety I must admit."

"Does it involve rope?"

Hook raised his hand flat and shifted it from right to left in a so-so gesture. "It's better than trying to make it through bloody siren hell. I assure you."

"So basically, the choice is either march through a bunch of sirens who would love to drown us or hike to the top of a mountain and cross a stick and rope bridge that's probably literally held together by bubble gum and paperclips. Sounds great, just great."

"I don't remember mentioning this, bubble gum. Or paperclips?" Hook replied quietly struggling to hide his slight confusion. Emma looked between both him and David, ignoring Hook's statement because David looked like he had more to say.

"Wait. What else is there? What are you not saying?"

"What these 'idiots' aren't saying is that if we go up the falls a day will be added to our time. Isn't that right, boys?" Regina clipped in a tone that belied a bit of the frustration Emma was feeling.

"That's true," David affirmed.

"But the chances of us making it across the bridge are amazingly large compared to that of the sirens," Hook added.

Emma let out a frustrated huff of air, turning her back on the group as the gravity of the situation set its weight on her shoulders. She could almost feel the heat of Regina's glare against her back. She knew that despite Regina's thirst of enjoying the misery of others, she was just as anxious to get to Henry as she was. The urge to hold Henry as soon as possible was tugging at her desperately but she knew that realistically they just might not make it out alive. Then what would become of Henry?

She glanced over her shoulder at Mary-Margaret who had remained quiet the entire time with a look of contemplation on her face.

"You," Emma said in a low, steady voice pointing at Mary-Margaret with an unsteady hand. "Mary-Margaret, you're a mother. You've been in combat, you know more than I do. You choose."

"Rainbow kisses here we come," Regina muttered under her breath, pacing away in irritation.

"Me? I'm hardly a mother. I missed 28 years of your life unless you've forgotten. No, I think…I think we might have to take a vote."

"That's actually a brilliant idea," Hook agreed. "My vote's for the bridge."

"What so you could revive your history with Tiger Lily?" Regina spat. "I'd much rather take my chances with the mermaids."

"I'm with Hook."

Hook glanced over at David with a spark of appreciation on his face. "Thank you, mate. Is it just me or do you find it somewhat strange that we keep agreeing with each other?"

David shot him a look before resting his gaze on Mary-Margaret. Emma was still amazed at how David's expression could immediately soften whenever she was his focus. "Snow?"

She looked back at him, at Hook then finally back to Emma.

"I trust my husband. I vote for the bridge."

"Are you freakin' kidding me? Seriously. Be a little less biased, Snow," Regina hissed.

"What? And trust you?" Mary-Margaret threw back.

"No, you know what. Emma and I are the mothers therefore what we say goes," Regina declared a bit too regally for Emma's liking; anyone's really. Emma watched David and Mary-Margaret settle their faces into passive expressions while Hook gave an expression she had never seen before. Once again all eyes were on her. Regina wanted the mermaids, the other 3 voted for the bridge and Emma had a desperate need to see Henry safe as soon as possible.

"When do we have to have a final decision?" she finally asked.

"_You _can decide in about a 30 minute hike, lass. The fork in the road is up a ways so to say."

"Okay. Hook, you lead the way."

Regina gave her a scalding look before falling into step behind both Hook and David while Mary-Margaret fell behind with Emma.

"Why did you choose the bridge?"

"It's simple really," Snow slowly started to reply before looking into Emma's eyes. "I trust David who right now at the moment is agreeing with Hook and Hook knows this island better than anyone else. He's kind of our key to survival."

Emma hated to admit that the irritating pirate indeed played a major role in getting Henry back, but she'd be stupid to deny it.

"That makes sense."

"Also, if these Indians really are friends like Hook says, we could use some allies as well as updated information about the island. For all we know maybe they've heard about Henry, possibly seen him."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. Even with time ticking away, she could see it was a solid plan. Five minutes passed with her fighting the pros and cons in her head before she made up her mind.

"Hook!"

At the calling of his name the pirate turned around, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Am I on your mind, love?"

She automatically ignored the flirtation. "Take us to the bridge."

He nodded and continued forward, slashing at the foliage. Regina shot her a dirty look, pausing to let both Mary-Margaret and Emma fall into step with her.

"Are you stupid?"

"No, I'm not stupid. There are more pros to going to the top of the mountain than cutting across the lagoon. The most important reason being we'll actually make it alive. I think that reason alone is pretty darn important if we plan on saving Henry."

"I could just use my magic. I'm sure there's a curse I could use."

"Regina, I really don't think it wise to use your magic on magical creatures. Look at what happened last time. Things only got worse," Mary-Margaret mentioned in a warning tone.

Regina threw a dirty look at Mary-Margaret before marching on ahead of them at a longer stride.

"Just know that if you're wrong, you've wasted a day we could have spent on the other side of the river getting closer to Henry," she called over her shoulder. Emma's step faltered at the idea and Mary-Margaret's hand was immediately resting on her arm.

"Don't worry, Emma. We'll find him. If there's anything about this family that I for sure know, it's that we always find each other," Mary-Margaret whispered.

"That's good," Emma whispered back as she threw a rock at a nearby tree trunk. "Because that's kind of what I'm depending on right now."

**Reviews would be nice! Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Understandings & Steel Resolve

** Hope this chapter does the first one justice. I'm kind of just letting this story take off on its own :) Leave reviews or follow!**

David was grateful when Hook finally came to a stop in the middle of a small clearing. It felt like 30 minutes to an hour had passed since their last stop even though he was sure it was less than that. It was hard to tell in this place when there was no concept of time.

"You okay, mate?"

David looked to his right where Hook stood with map in hand, his eyebrows drawn together in intense scrutiny as he surveyed David.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you keep grasping your side and I'm not sure if you're entirely aware but you have a look on your face that speaks of intense pain."

"You're wrong. I'm fine."

Hook eyed him another moment before leaning in, his sea blue eyes the most intense David had ever seen them. They sent chills down his back and up again but he stood his ground, refusing to give ground to the Captain.

"Just so you know, Charming, Neverland isn't forgiving and any of the poison it bleeds does not give life second chances. I hope for your sake, and Snow's, that you're not lying. Understand?"

For an intense moment all was quiet and they stared as if measuring the other man up. David had to hand it to Hook that despite his ill temperament and lack of a moral compass, when it came to saying what was needed to be said he had the gall to do it. It didn't mean he had to succumb to his threats, however.

Distinct footsteps stopped several feet away and the men slowly backed away from each other before Hook turned, one of his charming smiles already plastered on his lips.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave and come back?" Regina smirked as Emma and Mary-Margaret came into the clearing.

"I was just making sure David understood something. That is all."

"So I'm taking it this is the 'fork in the road'?" Emma asked as she unscrewed the lid to the canteen Mary-Margaret handed her completely unaware of the situation she had stumbled into.

"Aye, that it is," Hook answered as he looked up at the sky. "And it looks like it's where we're setting up camp as well."

Emma frowned as she watched the jungle suddenly grow several shades of dark as if on cue.

"What on earth?" she heard Mary-Margaret mutter. Regina looked just as helpless as they did, David wore a passive look on his face but it was Hook who remained nonchalant.

"I guess it's safe to gander you didn't know that Pan, being the demon he is, kind of has a bit of control on the weather. Well, he obviously wants it dark for the time being."

"Your little demon is starting to get on my nerves," Regina hissed as she passed by him and sat on a fallen log, setting her elbows on her knees, face in her hands.

"Swan, why don't you and I gather some wood," Hook suggested as he grabbed Mary-Margaret by the elbow with his good hand. Mary-Margaret looked at him with question marks in her eyes while Emma followed curious to what was going on. When they were a good enough distance away from both David and Regina, Hook spun Mary-Margaret around gently, staring her in the face with the most serious look Emma had ever seen him wear.

"I don't know what's wrong with your prince, Princess, but something isn't right. He's been favoring his right side and I don't think it's an odd habit," he started. "I need you to check on him as best you can without him catching on. I can understand pride but if he's injured I need to know right away otherwise this mission gets even more complicated. Understand?"

Emma was amazed at the command in his voice and if she could judge by Mary-Margaret's face, she wasn't the only one. Giving the pirate a meek nod, she stepped by Emma and headed straight toward David who sat on the far side of the same log Regina occupied.

"Now I see why they call you Captain," Emma teased and to her surprise actually caused a ghost of a smile to appear at the corners of Hook's mouth.

"You haven't seen anything yet, love. And if you wanted, I can show you multiple other reasons why I'm called Captain. Now follow right behind me. I don't want you getting lost, grabbed or wandering off."

He continued towards the left of the clearing after giving Emma a smoldering look with his eyes, causing her to roll her own eyes at the innuendo. Emma followed closely behind trying to match his longer strides with her slightly shorter ones.

"I want you getting sleep tonight, do you hear? No wandering in the night stoking fires, lass. We all need our best rest if we're going to make it through tomorrow. You understand?"

Emma cocked her head honestly surprised that he would mention anything relating to last night. They hadn't broached the subject all day and she had thought he had maybe forgotten their exchange.

"Can you do that, Swan?"

Swallowing, Emma nodded.

"I'll try."

Hook stopped and turned to face her, concern showing in the furrow of his brows drawn together and something foreign shining in his eyes.

"Emma, did you sleep at all last night?"

"A bit," Emma shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at her and Emma drooped her shoulders. "Maybe ten minutes."

"They haunt you that bad?"

"I'm a mother missing her kid, in a jungle I do not know, listening to children cry and I can't help but wonder if one of them is Henry. Yeah, believe it or not it's a little hard to sleep at night."

A silent moment passed between them before Hook held his arms out. He nodded towards the ground, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'll carry, you load."

Emma nodded and bent over to pick up a large stick that lay on the ground and silently began to work. Much to her relief, Hook remained quiet as well, each lost in their own thoughts as she gathered and loaded his arms.

After several minutes of walking around the trees he finally started back toward the others.

"Emma," he started when Regina and Mary-Margaret came into view. "We're going to find him. We're going to find Henry."

A tear pricked at Emma's eye and she came to walk beside him the closer they got to the clearing. Mary-Margaret looked up at them with relief from the bed of moss and grass she and Regina were putting together.

"There you are! Regina found some berries. Hook, can you please check them to make sure they're not going to poison us?"

Hook nodded and dropped the pile of wood in the middle of the clearing, leaving Emma something to focus on. She knelt by the pile, carefully placing the sticks log cabin style so the fire could breathe, repeating Hook's words in her head over and over hoping that he wasn't wrong.

* * *

Snow watched as the sky faded from pitch black to lighter shades of blue the following morning, many thoughts running through her head. The main source of her rampant thoughts slept peacefully by her side, so still that when she had awoken she had thought he was quite possibly dead. She hadn't known real relief until she had felt his breath gently touch her hand. Hook's words from last night ran through her mind and she knew he was right. She knew because she had watched her Prince Charming become uncharacteristically still and quiet, hardly uttering a word. Instead he had watched everyone intently as if he was memorizing every moment. He gazed at both her and Emma with a familiar look Snow had recognized but hadn't remembered until this morning. It was the same look she had seen her mother wear before she breathed her last.

Something hard and sore hitched in her throat and she tried to swallow it down.

Her hand gently rubbed circles on his shoulder for a bit and then before she knew what she was doing, her hand gently started to glide down his side until her fingers reached for the bottom of his shirt. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, wishing with all her heart that Hook was wrong. Opening her eyes once more she lifted his shirt up quickly, the same time David woke up and tried to roll away.

But it was too late. She saw the dark mark on his side and her eyes filled with tears almost instantly as David winced at the pain.

"You told me…your coat…it was just a graze…David!"

"Snow, listen, listen to me."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? What if you didn't wake up this morning, David? What if you were dead?" the words grew more intense in both volume and frustration and Snow's eyes grew more excited.

Silence grew between the two of them while Snow's body racked with tears that quietly trailed down her face. David's eyes grew moist at the sight of her slowly falling apart.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to wait," he found himself muttering.

"Wait? Wait till what, David? Wait until you fell over dead? Wait until I woke up and you were no longer breathing? What exactly, David, were you waiting for?"

"What the hell is going on?" Emma's voice cut across the small clearing. Her hands were full of more of the berries that Hook had approved last night, her shadowed eyes looking from Snow to Charming then back again.

"Oh, there you are," Hook strode towards Emma from God knows where, his next words causing everyone in the clearing to freeze. "Have you seen Regina?"

Emma slowly looked over at her parents who looked just as shocked.

"No, I haven't seen Regina. Why?"

"Well, love, it would appear the witch has left." Hook spat out, frustration suddenly animating his features as he shoved his hands through his thick hair. Emma felt the blood drain from her face, silently standing as if she had suddenly lost all feeling in her legs. Regina had left. She had just up and left them. Suddenly, Emma felt white anger rush through every fiber of her being and she turned toward her parents.

"You!" she snapped. "Get up and grab your things. We're leaving…now!"

"You know where she went, lass?"

"Oh, we all know where she went, Hook," Emma heard herself say as steely resolve set her back straight. She kicked dirt to douse the fire before finally wrapping the berries in a cloth that still held some leftover berries from the night previous. Mary-Margaret was at her side in an instant shoving the berries in a pocket of her backpack while Hook gave David a hand up all the while giving him a knowing look.

"Hook! How far to the Lagoon?"

Hook glanced at Emma who stood next to Mary-Margaret, her face looking foreboding and borderline dangerous. For once, Hook felt somewhat afraid for Regina because if looks could kill, they would all be dead.

"Twenty minutes at the most, love."

"Well, then…let's move it!"


	3. Chapter 3: Down By The Lagoon

**I really liked the part in Episode 2 when Emma has that Lost Boy pinned down, blade at his throat but she stops because she's a bit of her in his eyes. I thought I'd run with that same Lost Boy which means "hello, Henry". I also plan on this chapter being the beginning of Hook and Emma realizing that they care for each other more than they even know and it has nothing to do with righting their past wrongs or saving Henry. Enjoy and follow or review!**

Henry tried to listen to what the boys were saying from where he sat against the tree, the ropes around his feet and hands keeping him in place. The only information he'd managed to gather since Peter had tricked him was that the boys were frustrated over an event that had taken place a couple of nights ago. Peter was confident about the outcome, however, that fact making Henry wonder exactly where both his mothers were if they were even on the island.

"You need water?"

Henry looked from the boys gathered in the group out of earshot to the older boy who stood guard just several feet away. He hadn't uttered a word nearly the whole time he'd stood there so it was only natural that Henry would forget he was close by while vainly attempting to overhear the group just yonder.

"That'd be great, thanks."

"I'll get you some when my shift is relieved here in about five minutes."

Henry gave a small smile, not sure where the sudden courtesy had come from but he wasn't about to question it. There was something on the boy's mind, though, and he decided it was worth picking at. This guard seemed less hostile than the last several ones he had so it was worth a try.

"Are you okay? You seem like you have a lot on your mind. More than a glass of water," Henry started, testing the waters.

The boy didn't answer; just turned his face like he hadn' teven heard Henry's question. After enough moments of silence had passed, Henry gave a long sigh and continued to sit quietly, watching as the group of boys in the distance shuffled off behind one of the larger rocks blocking his view of them.

"Is your mom…does she have light hair?"

The question was mumbled, so quietly said that Henry wondered if he'd even heard it at all.

"What?"

The guard didn't turn to look at Henry but he repeated his question and Henry felt a new wave of hope wash through him. She was here! Somehow, some way Emma had made it to Neverland.

"Yes," Henry replied in a whisper, not willing to talk normally in a way that would cost him the random kindness of at least this member of the Lost Ones.

"She spared my life. Why did she do that?"

"Well, she is a mom. That and she probably understands you. She didn't grow up with parents either."

"What?"

"She was an orphan. No parents."

Silence passed between the two of them before Henry decided to risk it.

"Was anyone with her?"

Several more minutes of silence passed this time as the boy seemed to ponder whether or not he should answer that question.

"Yeah. There were four others. A man, two women and…Hook. Captain Hook."

As Henry tried to comprehend this another Lost One strolled up to the two of them, bow and arrow in hand to relieve the first boy who had dared to whisper anything to Henry regarding his family. Henry didn't even care if he came back with water. The news he had given was enough.

Emma was here…and he could guess that the two women were his mom and Snow. Of course, if Snow was here that meant his Grandpa was here, too. The only thing he couldn't get over was Hook. The man who had taken off with the magic bean, nearly killing off a town of Fairy Tale characters was now playing on the same team as his grandparents, legends of the greater good? It explained how they were able to access a portal to get here, but still. It was a lot to grasp.

"Why are you so happy?"

Henry snapped his attention to the new guard, a stocky boy with a menacing snarl. "I'm a true believer. I'm supposed to be happy."

The kid just grunted, looking away in the direction of the trees while Henry continued to think of his family and Hook; a happy thought that kept the dread of Peter's games at bay.

* * *

Regina swore under her breath as she finally stepped out of the tree line of the jungle and onto the white sand beach of the Lagoon. The place was exotically beautiful, the fauna and flora gorgeous beyond belief and the rocks along the waterline glistening in a myriad of colors. To her left Feather Falls could be seen about half a mile away, thundering amazingly quiet into the still, shallow waters below.

"Hook wanted us to climb that? Bloody pirate," she hissed under her breath as her eyes took in the height of the Falls that stood close to the height of an 80 story building.

"Yeah, right. Over my dead body."

To her right a wall of beautifully colored rocks formed the barrier that separated the Lagoon from the ocean.

The only thing missing from the picturesque scene before her were the ferocious mermaids that Hook had warned the party about. _This is obviously just another one of those things that has changed about Neverland since the last time he was here._

Regina started towards the Falls to see if there was some sort of rock trail that would help her cross the wide expanse of water. There had to be something helpful to help her cross or else this wouldn't have even been an option for her to get closer to Henry.

As she walked along the beach, the unsettling sense that she wasn't alone started to worry her mind causing her to look over her shoulder and make sure she wasn't being followed. Nothing of danger or great concern struck her, but the feeling didn't cease either. She continued to stand still, listening to her surroundings until her heart settled in her chest to a steady rhythm instead of sporadic beating. Turning around, she continued down the beach, her boots sinking into the sand and kicking rocks.

She had only made it several more feet down the beach when again the unsettling sense that she was being watched caused her to turn around. This time, however, she realized she wasn't alone. And instead of fear, she felt love, loss, hope and pain overwhelm her senses drawing her close to the waters' edge.

* * *

"Right!"

Hook shouted as he wrapped his arm around David's waist, helping him struggle along. A large part of the right side of David's torso was covered in the black mark, a sure sign that the poison was slowly spreading through his body. Mary-Margaret jogged in front of them at a steady pace that still didn't manage to keep up with Emma's breakneck run. Hook could tell from watching her that Emma was not only good at running; she was a downright professional.

"Take a left at this tree with the low hanging branch!" Hook shouted again.

Emma's blonde hair glistened in the sun as she ducked and ran left with Mary-Margaret in pursuit.

"Sorry to slow you down," David muttered.

"No problem, mate. To be honest I'm not sure I want to see the first five minutes of Emma catching up with Regina."

That got a slight laugh out of David soon followed by a wince of pain.

Finally, they broke through the jungle's tree line and stumbled on the white sand beach of the Lagoon. Mary-Margaret could be seen at her jaunty jog but it was too bright to see Emma ahead of her.

"Leave me here and go get them. I'm only going to slow you down and cause trouble."  
Hook hated to do it but David had a point. He helped him settle onto the grass before giving him something from his pocket.

"Face the trees, don't look at the water. If something happens, blow the whistle."

David nodded at the direct, simple orders and Hook was off at a sprint, chasing down three women for completely different reasons than he was used to. Usually when he was chasing women, there was the promise of an evening romp in the Captain's quarters. This chase would more than likely lead to a head injury or his own demise.

"Emma! Emma!"

Hook came at the top of a slight incline and saw Mary-Margaret standing on the beach looking out at the water helplessly. He shed his coat and then began to run down the decline yelling at Mary-Margaret to get to David as he passed her. He didn't even check to see if she did as he said. He was diving through the air and then pushing himself off of the Lagoon's bed toward the surface of the water. Silence met him as he started to tread, attempting to get his bearings.

"Emma!" he bellowed out, praying that she answered.

There was the sound of water being disturbed somewhere to his left causing him to turn just in time to see her climbing onto a rock, her clothes weighing her down. He started toward her, reaching for the dagger in his boot because if he had learned anything from past experience, it was that these waters weren't kind and the mermaids were even worse for wear.

"Regina! Stop!"

Hook continued swimming even when he heard Regina's voice scream at Emma to let go. It was a haunting sound and there was something that filled it that sent chills up and down Hook's spine.

"That's my mother! Why can't you or your family just let us alone?"

"That is not your mother! You're in the Lagoon. That is a frickin mermaid you idiot!"

He had to smile even with the blade of the dagger between his teeth. He finally reached the rock as Emma continued to negotiate with Regina who continued to desperately scream at her to go away. He got his footing and started to pull himself up on the rock, an exhausting effort that fell short when he felt something wrap around his ankle and start to pull him under.

"Oh, bloody hell!" he cursed loudly.

Emma turned around just in time to meet his gaze and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with her hair wet and hanging around her face. It was like the moment was on pause while he continued to take her in but then she took a step forward, the spell was broken and life went into play again, the monster on his leg pulling him completely under into the inky black.


	4. Chapter 4: It Was The Right Thing To Do

**The last chapter left off with Hook taking off after Emma who's chasing Regina who's under the spell of a siren she believes is her mother. Let's just say that stuff happens...**

"Hook!"

Emma watched in horror as the pirate was dragged below the surface of the Lagoon's blue waters, her heart dropping in her chest as he completely disappeared from sight. She stared at the waters in disbelief, her wide eyes scanning the murky depths below for a sign of life from him, any sign of life. She hadn't even known he was coming after her, she was so busy trying to catch up with Regina.

After a few desperate seconds she finally stepped back, acknowledging that he had possibly met his end and drew her sword in preparation for the next attack lest another one should happen. She turned back around to face the task of breaking Regina from whatever trance she was in only to find that while she had been distracted with Hook, Regina had returned to her quest, lengthening the distance between them.

"Regina! Don't touch her!"

Emma leapt to the next rock, wincing at the slight pain that raced up her ankle. After a second's hesitation she was about to make a jump for the next one when she saw hands come up and grab hold of the rocks in front of her.

"Oh this can't be good," she muttered to herself as she watched mermaids pull themselves up with great agility, fixing her with glares full of icy hate that contrasted rather sharply with their soft beauty.

The one closest to her only sat a couple of feet away, surveying her from head to toe with sea green eyes that were just as enchanting as they were dangerous.

"What do you think you are doing?" she finally spoke. Her voice would have been a pleasant sound had it not been so venomous.

"Just move and I won't have to kill you," Emma exhaled, inwardly wincing at how weak she sounded.

Her threat was met with lilting laughter that brought a chill to the core of her being and tingled up her spine.

"You? Kill us? Have you even ever killed a person?"

Emma left the question unanswered, not trusting herself to own the confidence she needed to convince the mermaids with a lie. The amusing spark in the mermaid's eyes slowly faded into a glint that resembled blood lust, a look that Emma had seen in Regina's, Gold's, as well as Hook's eyes plenty of times.

"That's what I thought."

She smiled wickedly as she and the others slowly slid into the water, leaving Emma standing there bewitched and confused. The water started to churn into choppy waves, transforming from sparkling blue to inky black while an ominous feeling settled over Emma's soul. She returned her focus to Regina who was struggling up the same rock where her siren beckoned with open arms, a melodic tune drifting from her lips that was both beautiful and haunting.

"Regina!"

Emma tried to push her dread aside as she made the jump to the next rock. She had just barely found her footing when something thrashed up out of the waters beside her and she felt a sting in her side. She crouched down, her hands resting on the rock by her feet as the pain spread rather quickly. Biting her lip, she slowly began to stand up regardless of the injury when she felt something hit her leg. Stunned, she crouched back down drawing her hand to her leg as she grit her teeth.

"Emma!"

She felt a hand touch her shoulder then give her a rough shake, causing her to look up to see Hook standing over her, concern shining in his blue eyes.

"Hook? But I saw you…you got dragged."

The slightest smirk lit his features as he pulled her up in front of him, his arm supporting her around the waist as she caught her bearings.

"I have defeated many a monster in my lifetime. Now, love, can you stand?"

Emma steadied herself and he slowly let go.

"What did they hit me with?"

"Poisoned darts…extracted from their bloody sea urchins."

She felt his fingers feel along her side before she felt him pull something, a numbing feeling replacing the sting. He leaned over and did the same with her leg; his hands gliding down the length maybe more than he should have but she didn't care as long as he drew the dart out.

At that moment the water exploded around them, blinding them with white as the water crashed on the rocks, showering them with a heavy downpour of salt water.

"Hold onto me, lass."

It was an order more than a request and Emma found herself grabbing him around the waist as he slowly started walking them forward, both of their swords drawn. They had barely made it to the second rock when something grabbed her and pulled her from Hook. She elbowed the mermaid in the ribs, wincing in pain as a scream that wasn't human filled her ears. Arms held her tighter and she desperately flailed, trying to keep her eyes on Hook who had his own problems.

"He chose you and because of that, he will have to die," a voice hissed in her ear as a blade was drawn to Emma's throat.

Never had Emma felt so helpless as she watched Hook fight the sirens, his sword flashing as it sometimes hit his target causing screams of anguish to cut through the air and oftentimes missing. He was brilliant, but despite how brilliant he was, numbers were the higher power. It wasn't long before he grew exhausted; the events of the day taking their toll and the mermaids started making their marks on him as well with their crudely made daggers.

There was another scream that filled the air the same time a blade dug itself into Hook's leg. Emma tore her eyes from the scene in front of her to see Regina's siren holding Regina flush to her body, a wicked grin covering her face as she brought a blade to her throat. Emma felt white hot anger begin to build in her and she looked back towards Hook only to see his face contorted in pain as he felt for the dagger in his leg. He was knocked on his back suddenly and several of the hellish sirens fell upon him drawing their blades to his throat, poised for the kill. It was then she felt something warm and borderline electric course through her body like a tidal wave.

Light suddenly burst through her, blinding her in the process. She felt the arms holding her tightly finally loosen their hold and let go as a numbing sensation ran through Emma's body. The cold shocked her body and it was only when Emma tasted salt in her mouth that she realized she was sinking into the black depths of the Lagoon.

* * *

"Emma? Emma? C'mon, love, don't do this again."

Regina watched from where she sat in the sand as Hook pumped Emma's chest with his hands, desperation shining in his blue eyes. She couldn't believe she had been so easily fooled; so drawn out. Her mother was dead. If she was alive, her mother wouldn't be here in Neverland but the illusion had been all too real and she'd fallen for it.

She turned her dark brown eyes back to Hook to see him cover Emma's mouth with his own in an attempt to breathe life into her lungs. She looked so pale against the sand, helpless even. A prick of guilt surged through Regina causing her to look away in shame. If she had just agreed to go up the mountain they wouldn't be in this mess. Who knew how long they had been out on those rocks, battling a hoard of sirens that were bloodthirsty for anyone's life?

"C'mon, Emma love. Wake up!"

Water sputtered violently out of Emma's mouth just then, her eyes opening wide as she struggled for breath to fill her lungs. Relief flashed over Hook's face, a real smile coloring his mouth as he fell back in the sand, physical exhaustion coursing through his body as quickly as poison. Emma sat up looking confused as she took in their surroundings silently for a moment and then looked between Hook and Regina with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What happened? I thought we…"

"We would have been," Regina nodded the same time Mary-Margaret's voice shouted from up the beach a ways. The three of them looked up to see her and David slowly covering the distance, his body leaning on hers in a way that looked most uncomfortable.

Hook waved them over, the act costing him pain all through his arm and down his back.

"That still doesn't answer the question. What happened?"

"Well, love. Magic happened."

"Magic?" she stated in disbelief at Hook's comment, lifting her eye brow at Regina.

"Not my magic," she whispered. "Yours."

"My magic? But why?"

Regina felt the sand in her hands as she pushed herself off from the ground before slowly facing Emma and Hook.

"That's only for you to know. The only thing I can tell you is magic is controlled by emotion; by whatever you're feeling. And I can't tell you what you were feeling."

Emma watched as Regina slowly walked way toward David and Mary-Margaret, noticing that she walked as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"You okay, love?"

"Yeah," Emma quietly answered before turning to look at him. His blue eyes locked into hers with a look that hadn't been there before and she felt somewhat weird being on the receiving end of it. "Why did you come after me?"

He smiled as he slowly stood up to his full height, trying not to wince as he did so before offering her a hand up. She allowed him to pull her up, albeit closer to his body than what was necessary, his eyes focused on hers as he leaned forward.

"Because, lass. It was the right thing to do."

He reached his hook up, pushing a wet strand of her hair back over her shoulder before stepping away to help her parents. She watched his retreating back, feeling something tingle down her spine that wasn't caused by fear or a chill.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiven & Taken

After what felt like an hour, Emma sat cross legged on the floor of the jungle by the fire David had lit. Everyone had agreed to rest and recuperate before trying to hike up the mountain. Hook believed they would make it to the top in time and he had already mentioned asking Tiger Lily for the favor of hospitality.

Mary-Margaret came over and quietly found a comfortable sitting position by Emma while a thoughtful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm glad you're okay," she finally said, resting a gentle hand on Emma's knee as she peered up into her face. "Your father, I mean, _David_ and I were so worried for you."

Emma looked over and gave her an appreciative smile, daring to reach over and squeeze her hand. There had been a moment back in the Lagoon when they had both crossed her mind. It was true they weren't always the parents she had imagined herself having back in the day when she was jumping from home to home but she had to admit to herself that they were a family. They cared for each other, looked out for each other. Her parents loved each other more than anyone she'd ever seen, making her past endeavors for love look like an ironic joke. Who would have thought the couple whose love inspired the best of love stories would have a daughter whose love life and others like it were what kept chocolate companies running?

"You look thoughtful. What are you thinking of?"

Emma breathed in deeply before releasing her breath. "I'm just trying to make sense of some things." She found her eyes wandering over to the pirate who sat sprawled out leaning against a tree on the other side of the fire. His eyes were closed shut, having agreed with David that a quick nap was the way to go.

His shirt had been set to dry on the same low hanging branch that Emma's clothes were laid out on. David had been adamant about making sure their clothes were dried so they didn't get sick, lending Emma his jacket so she would be covered until they were ready. She studied the deep cuts on Hook's arms, his chest, and across his stomach. His back was cut by the rocks more than anything but it was his leg Emma was worried about.

Mary-Margaret had told her that the salt water had done a great job cleaning the cuts but it was the fact that Hook had let her tend to his wounds that had Emma worried. Hook wasn't the type of man who let a woman fuss over him so she knew his pain must have been somewhat fierce.

"Oh, I see. 'Things'," Mary-Margaret smiled causing Emma to give her a look of horror and that wide-eyed expression. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. It's David you're going to have to talk-"

"No, not those kinds of things," Emma quickly cut in turning her focus to Mary-Margaret. "I was just wondering why the mermaid's song worked on Regina, but it didn't work on me."

"That may be a question for Hook. Or Regina. Or both Hook and Regina."

"I'd much rather talk with Hook about the problem."

Regina had avoided Emma since their conversation on the beach, staying in view so no one worried, but altogether avoiding Emma which was a wise move on her part since Emma had started to once again feel a bit of anger towards her. It was frustrating that they weren't any closer to finding Henry than they were that morning, all because Regina decided she was going to take a little detour.

"Understandable. Just remember you're going to have to eventually talk to each other."

"Did you say my name, love?" Hook's voice carried to them, one eye open and one eye closed.

Emma and Mary-Margaret both glanced at him and he gave them his trademark smirk. "I knew you'd come around."

"It wasn't anything like that," Emma bit out. Mary-Margaret elbowed her as a hint to calm down ignoring Emma's glare as she smiled at the pirate.

"Emma actually wanted to ask you something."

At those words David's eyes flew open confirming Mary-Margaret's suspicions that he hadn't been sleeping, not that she'd expect him to. He'd been uncomfortable all day but the most that Hook could promise was that there might be a possibility the tribe would have a better herbal poultice than the one he shared with David.

"Ask away, love. Go ahead and be as creative as you want."

"Don't push your luck, Hook. I kind of like you up till you do something like that," David growled.

"I haven't done anything yet, mate," Hook winked earning himself a glare of death from both Mary-Margaret and David.

"What I was wondering," Emma started, saving Hook from another word shaking from David, "Was why I wasn't affected by the sirens. Now that I'm thinking about why weren't you?"

"Ah, well I'm not sure about you. I only know about me." Hook raised his hand at her and Mary-Margaret's direction. "See this ring? It's enchanted." _Here comes the story, _Emma thought as Hook leaned forward a spark of excitement entering his eye. "I made a deal with a sea witch back in my long ago travels. If I did something for her she'd grant me a token of enchantment. The sea wenches were crashing ships everywhere then so I asked that I be immune to their song so that ill fate wouldn't befall me. It's a bloody good thing, too, otherwise I'd be a goner many times over."

"What did you have to do for her?" Mary-Margaret asked quietly. Emma wasn't sure she wanted to know. At this point of the journey she'd like to think she could start to trust Hook. If this story from his past was shady enough, it just might ruin that chance.

"That may be a story for another day, milady. As for you," he pinned Emma with his blue eyes. "I don't know why you weren't affected. Maybe because you're a 'product of this true love' that you've mentioned before. It's a special kind of magic that dark magic can't always touch; Cora was an example of that. Didn't she try to take your heart?"

"Yes, but my magic pushed her back."

"Aye, that it did. I had to hear about it all the bloody way to Storybrooke. Anyway, the mermaid's song is laced with the darkest of magic, magic that Regina possesses so she's susceptible to it."

"So you're saying that Emma's magic is kind of like a protective spell?" David asked as he winced. "Because that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing on this island."

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying that in that particular situation, it served her well."

Emma bit her lip as she pondered that thought. It made sense in a way. It was just a theory like Hook said, but she had to admit it was a pretty darn good theory. She stood up then and walked over to her clothes with the intent to check if they were dry.

"Well, that's a lovely view," Hook let out a low whistle. Emma turned around with a heated glare fully prepared to give him a tongue lashing he wouldn't forget but David beat her to the punch. Literally.

"That's my daughter. Look the other way or I'll hit the other leg."

Hook amazingly did as he was told, albeit with a trademark smirk.

"While you're up do you mind checking my shirts as well?"

"Check them yourself," Emma chucked the black material into his lap while she grabbed her own clothes. Dry.

"Well, it looks like we'll be leaving. Better get ready."

* * *

The Indian trail up Feather Falls wasn't anything that Emma had been expecting. In her mind she had envisioned a dirt trail, clear as day that had an incline; not this one and a half foot rock ledge that had her looking straight down the mountain. Glancing at Mary-Margaret's focused face, she knew she wasn't the only one who had envisioned what would happen if one of them happened to lose their footing. It wasn't a pretty thought.

"Hook, how much longer do we have to endure this?" Regina called to the front of the group.

"Does it look like we're at the top yet?" was his caustic reply.

Emma couldn't help but smile as she imagined the bored smirk that was more than likely pulling across his face.

"You doing okay, David?" Mary-Margaret asked from the other side of Emma for probably the tenth time since they started this nature hike over an hour ago.

"I'm fine. Just sore. I'm not a dead man yet."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Don't answer that, mate," Hook commented.

"Because it's not funny," Mary-Margaret chimed in a tone that perfectly fit her alternative life as a grade school teacher.

"Just several more feet and then we'll be behind the Falls. There's a space there large enough for us to rest for a quick bit."

"After that how much longer do we have to go?" Emma called. Her leg and side were killing her not that she was going to complain. David and Hook alone had more reasons to put up a fuss than she did and they weren't saying anything.

"The space is the halfway point, love."

"I wish we could just fly up there," Regina muttered under her breath but loud enough for both Mary-Margaret and Emma to hear.

"Yeah, isn't that what the fairies are for?"

"How did you know about that?"

Emma kept creeping along the side of the mountain, a valid reason to not look at Regina. "What it's real? Who am I kidding, of course it's real. Anyway, I saw it in the movies. You know Tinker Bell and Peter Pan. Faith and trust and pixie dust or some line of crap like that. Think happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts are a long way from where we're standing," David mumbled and Emma couldn't agree with him more.

Minutes later Emma was standing in the space Hook had led them to while the others rested, surveying the map Pan had given her. She gently stroked the red X where Henry was and the urge to hold him tight came again, stronger than ever.

"Can I talk with you?"

Regina's voice came from behind her, irritating the anger she had been trying to control inside her. Talking was the last thing Emma wanted but it was the grown up thing to do. Besides they did need each other if they were going to get to Henry so despite how much Regina had pissed her off, Emma was going to have to let her apologize and she, herself was going to have to accept.

She rolled the map up, sticking it securely in her boot before facing Regina.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize. I should have listened."

"Damn right you should have."

Regina looked like she'd been slapped and Emma decided she hated this version of Regina more than the snotty version. She could take the quips, the venomous insults, the constant stabbing in the back but this, this was pathetic.

"Just don't do it again," Emma finally exhaled.

Regina gave a slight nod, the first hint of a smile touching her lips. Emma stepped around her but before she could take another step, Regina's voice once again stopped her.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Well, at first it was because I wanted to kill you," Emma rounded on her. "And then it was because of Henry. How would I have to explain to him that you died or that I just left you behind? He was devastated at the thought of you dying back in Storybrooke to save us. I wouldn't ever have him actually live with that; especially if I could prevent it."

Regina's expression grew thoughtful and before she could say another word Emma turned back around only to run into Hook who pulled her back a ways from Regina.

"It's not a big space, lass, I heard every word," he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

"And? What of it?"

Hook watched as she raised her brow, her eyes looking up at him questioningly. His mind flashed to when he was being dragged in the Lagoon and how he had thought her beautiful. That was when he wasn't sure if he was going to breathe again but even now, fully alive and somewhat well, he still thought her beautiful.

"Like I said; it takes a forgiving person to deal with the Lost Ones. You're going to get Henry back."

"Hook?"

Emma and Hook looked over where Mary-Margaret and David sat against the interior wall of the mountain, their eyes focused on something beyond them. Turning around, Hook saw five Indians at the beginning of the next half of the trail watching them with their spears drawn. They were an intimidating lot with their faces drawn into deep, thoughtful frowns.

"Aye, mate. How have you been?"

Hook dared to walk forward with a smile on his face and his hand held up in a friendly greeting. The leader of the group eyed him for a minute before briskly stepping towards him and before Hook knew what was happening he was falling. He felt pain burn up his leg as soon as he hit impact then there was a sharp sudden pain in the back of his head. The only sound he heard was Emma yelling as he was sent into a black oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6: Tiger Lily

**Fight scenes are completely taking me out of my element. It's my weakest skill so bear with me and let me know what you think or what you would like to see more of. **

**Thanks to those who have left reviews! Your encouragement has been inspiring. Enjoy!**

The moment Hook's body went limp on the floor was the moment the cave broke out in chaos. Fear and anger laced Emma's voice as she yelled Hook's name, hoping he'd wake up and be as good as new, but it was an empty hope. With one purpose in mind and her sword drawn, she silently strode toward Hook's assailant who was nudging the body with his foot.

The sound of air moving buzzed past her ear and an arrow dug into the shoulder of one of the others causing him to howl in pain. The one who had brought Hook down turned just in time to block Emma's sword swing with the handle of his axe, his eyes narrowing on her gaze. He was taller than her by an inch with more brawn but Emma had anger and vengeance as her motivation which brought her up to par. She swung again, this time her blade slicing through skin and drawing blood.

"Emma!"

Another arrow flew by and Mary-Margaret drew another as her second arrow shot into the shin of their third intruder. David stood up while Regina stood behind Snow, not willing to use her magic in such a small space where it could possibly harm the others.

"David! Sit your ass back down!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Snow," he muttered as he drew his sword, jogging forward despite the searing pain of the poison in his side. More Indians poured into the cave and arrows flew, a painful distraction that David used to his advantage as he took out the first warrior who came closest to Snow.

Snow cursed as she released another arrow, silently hoping that David didn't worsen his condition yet knowing the current action wasn't helping him either.

Emma thrust again, the wooden axe handle once again breaking her blow but instead of being able to release the blade, it stuck.

"You've got to be freakin kidding me," Emma muttered as she dropped her grip and went for a tackle instead, the impact of her body surprising her victim. She pinned his arms under her legs, her fist connecting with his jaw.

"Who are you with?" she screamed at him.

He didn't answer, his lips sealed tight and a defiant look in his eye. She punched him again with all the anger she held inside, his eyes closing immediately as he met the same fate as Hook.

She stood up quickly, running to grab her sword. David was involved in a two man skirmish, his footwork moving fluidly despite the pain she knew he was in while Mary-Margaret moved with amazing dexterity as she engaged with the intruders. She had put the bow up when they became too many and had decided it was a much better to fight as close to David as she could.

"Gather together!" David's voice cut through the chaos.

Emma swung her sword, deflecting swinging axes and cutting spear tips as she tried to get to the others, Regina's purple flame lighting the cave. She almost made it to the middle where they fought when she felt a force throw her off her feet. As she made contact with the ground, the air left her lungs and the weight on her back felt as if someone was weighing her down with her knee. Her arms were roughly brought up behind her and pinned to her back, a rather uncomfortable position she wasn't fond of.

"Emma!"

Emma grunted then rolled with a surprising amount of strength, swinging her assailant off her back. Emma looked to her right where the person who had held her down was slowly getting off their feet. In a desperate attempt, Emma grabbed a leg, pulling them down onto the ground beside her. Quickly moving she scrambled on top of them, pinning their arms under her knees and drawing the dagger David had insisted she keep in her boot. She held it to the bit of exposed throat she could see.

The stranger's cloaked hood hid their features from Emma's view but Emma took care of that with one yank on the hood her eyes widening when thick black hair fell around a face that was obviously female.

"Who are you?" Emma growled, her underlying tone threatening.

The dark eyes sparked with a dangerous glint while the stranger's face drew up an expression of arrogance.

"Who wants to know?"

"Your people attacked us. I think I'm the one right now with the most questions and you're the one with a blade to your throat. Now who are you?"

The girl stared at her wordlessly and Emma thought she was going to have to actually draw a bit of blood when her lips parted in a deep sigh.

"Tiger Lily. My name," she let out a deep breath, "Is Tiger Lily."

Emma narrowed her eyes, trying to detect whether or not she was lying. The open expression on Tiger Lily's face finally convinced her and she scrambled off of the Indian girl, offering a hand up.

Glancing around the cave it was easy to see who had the advantage, despite the numbers. Several members of the tribe were laying on the ground of the cave, looking somewhat shell shocked at all that had transpired while the ones who were still standing stood further away from David, Mary-Margaret and Regina than they had in the beginning, pointing their spears only half-heartedly.

"Stand down," Tiger Lily said in an authorative voice that took Emma by surprise considering she only looked to be about sixteen at the most. The men listened immediately, lowering their weapons and rallying behind Tiger Lily who crossed her arms and looked between the four strangers who had trespassed on her land.

"What brings you to this part of the island?" she finally asked, her eyes narrowing on Emma.

"Hook was leading us. He said you would help us."

"Hook? As in Captain Hook?" she questioned with a raised eye brow.

"How many Hooks do you know?"

Emma ignored Regina's sarcasm and nodded her head in answer to the question. Tiger Lily let out a sigh that seemed to take the rigidness out of her, changing her stance to something that appeared more friendly

"Where is he?"

"Well, your guy kind of knocked him out."

The beginnings of a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "It isn't every day the mighty pirate gets taken by surprise. I'm sure I'll be paying for that one like I'm sure I would have been doing already today. He saved me once. I owe him many favors," she commented as she turned her gaze to the others. "Gather your Captain. I'll take you to my camp. Hospitality is the least I can do after this attack."

"Excuse me for sounding brash, Princess, but I'm not exactly fond of scooting along the mountainside on a foot wide mountain ledge with the rest of you. I can think of more honorable reasons to die," Regina spoke up as she pushed past Mary-Margaret and David, bringing herself to full height in front of the young girl. Her snide smile clashed with the calm that radiated from the young Chief whose only response was to cross her arms and look at Regina as if she had said the most pleasant thing.

"You underestimate me greatly. I suggest you back down before you find yourself falling down the mountain and I cannot guarantee it will be done accidentally. I also suggest you speak to me with respect; it is my camp I am offering to let you stay for the night. I wouldn't have a problem leaving you in the jungle otherwise."

She stepped away from Regina who set her jaw but kept her thoughts to herself. Tiger Lily continued walking toward the back wall of the cave, her men hobbling or limping after her. Only the few who walked without a halt in their stride helped drag or carry their comrades who had been stunned or seriously maimed or in Hook's assailant's case, knocked out.

Emma rushed over to the pirate's body that still lay in a heap on the ground and quietly knelt beside him. Mary-Margaret came up on his other side.

"Ready?"

Emma studied his face, marveling at how peaceful and calm he looked. His was the face of innocence, much like a little boy at rest and Emma had to contain the urge to gently brush back the hair that lay across his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

They each reached under his arms and across his back, sitting him up and getting their bearings before pulling him up between them. David leaned heavily on his sword as he watched them, his left arm holding his side.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked with concern, grunting beneath Hook's dead weight.

He gave a faint smile and nod, not trusting himself to speak.

They joined the Indians who waited for Tiger Lily, who when she saw her guests had joined them turned around and played a rhythm on the wall with her knuckles.

Emma watched in amazement as the wall slowly slid back exposing a side tunnel that the Indians started to file inside of, disappearing into the darkness. The tunnel was somewhat narrow, causing Emma and Mary-Margaret to walk at an awkward angle since they couldn't fit through shoulder to shoulder. It was cold and smelled of earth and rock but still they shuffled along.

Her arm had just began to fall asleep when a light broke up ahead and Emma began to walk faster despite Mary-Margaret's protests.

At the end Tiger Lily waited for them, a proud smile on her face as she watched their tired faces express their awe.

They stood just inside a bout of trees that broke into a wild garden where several women carried woven baskets full of their harvest. Just beyond them Emma could see glimpses of animal skin tepees where people milled about, readying for the night if the smells of cooked meat were of any indication.

"This is amazing," Emma whispered fully appreciating the picturesque view in front of her. It was the safest she'd felt since she'd been on the island.

"Welcome to my camp," Tiger Lily started down the trail before smiling over her shoulder at the company. "Consider it your home for the night."

* * *

Henry watched the Neverland sunset slowly fade into night as he walked along with the Lost Ones down a beaten trail. His stomach clenched in hunger and he wished for one of Granny's home cooked meals. The berries his captors had been feeding him weren't cutting it and he could feel his strength was slowly starting to dwindle.

He was finally pushed into a clearing where he saw Peter standing with a cloaked stranger beside him, appearing to be in a very serious conversation if the thoughtful look on his face said anything about it. In the dark he looked menacing even if he was only a boy. Henry was aware that Pan was capable of horrendous things and didn't think twice about the consequence of his actions, whether or not it cost someone their life.

The cloaked figure walked away briskly just then and Peter turned toward the company with a shrewish smile coloring his features.

"Evening, boys! I hear we have a situation to take care of," he began as his eyes lighted on Henry. His smile widened in a hellish way before he broke contact and continued to move along down the line. "There's word that a certain village is helping Hook's crew. I don't know about the rest of you but I can't stand that so I think it high time that we pay a little visit. What do you think?"

He was answered with shouts of agreement and Henry felt his heart sink. There was a light glinting in Peter's eye as he approached Henry once again and lay a hand on his shoulder his mouth forming a grim line.

"You're going to see your mother soon, Henry. I can't promise it will be a joyous occasion but it will be one that I quite fancy and one I'm sure you won't be forgetting."

After a silent moment, he turned to the rest of the boys and raised his hand in the air while his face masked into something ominous.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Capabilities

**Like I've said this story has sort of been unraveling itself so today I waited for an idea as to why Pan, Neverland's bad boy, wants to take Henry with him on his little expedition. It finally hit me and I figured that while I had Tiger Lily in the picture I'd expose the feelings that Emma is starting to feel for our dark pirate despite her best efforts to battle them. **

**For those who have left reviews, thank you! Your encouraging words make this storytelling hobby more enjoyable. For those of you who just found me let me know what you think!**

Emma studied the fire's flame spark and lick at the air as a million thoughts tumbled through her head. The tribe had been somewhat hesitant at the arrival of the newcomers but with Tiger Lily's directions for her people to arrange bed and food, the people had succumbed to the same sense of hospitality their Chief was intent on administering. She absently fingered the animal hide blanket that covered her shoulders as she took a sip of the tea the village's medicine man had insisted she drink to treat the pain in her arm and her shoulder that had become inflamed from the action in the cave.

After tending to her, the elderly man had been busy between tending to David and Hook, seeing to their injuries with Tiger Lily's assurances that his poultices had the power to not only trigger but also speed up the healing process of their injuries. Mary-Margaret had nearly burst into tears at the news that David would recover well.

Emma bit her lip as she thought of how she and Tiger Lily had silently battled to be at Hook's side, both making sure he was comfortable as they had lay him down on the fur pelts the ladies of the tribe had put together for him. When Tiger Lily had brushed the black hair that fell across his forehead carelessly, Emma had to tamper the urge to smack her hand away. The possessive feeling that had risen up in her had been surprising and confusing. After they turned Hook's care over to the medicine man, Emma had left the tent immediately to clear her head and assure herself that it was just one of the consequences of an exhausting day.

_That and I just need sleep. Heaven knows I haven't had much lately._

She heard footsteps and looked up to see David and Mary-Margaret approaching.

"Well, that's a thoughtful look," David observed when they had come closer. She responded with a small smile and watched as Mary-Margaret helped him settle onto the ground before settling down herself.

"So, how are you?"

"Better than I was. It's too early to tell but Tiger Lily relayed that Gray Fox was confident that my 'young' body will recover well," he smiled, elbowing Mary-Margaret beside him who rolled her eyes. "Have you heard anything about Hook?"

Emma shook her head, tampering down that feeling of irritation that was trying to rear its ugly head. "Tiger Lily said she'd let us know when he wakes up." Her tone came out a bit more short than she had intended and she focused even more on the burning coals, avoiding their probing gazes.

"Where's Regina?"

"I believe she's sleeping," Emma answered Mary-Margaret, grateful that they were sensitive enough not to ask questions.

Silence once again settled between the three of them as they each tiredly fell into their own thoughts. She had just begun to fully relax when a curse cut through the quiet. In an instant Emma was on her feet, the blanket sliding to the ground and she was marching two tepees down to they tent they would all be staying in.

She opened the flap to see Regina sitting up on her pelt, her eyes shadowed in a dark glare. Glancing over to the far side of the tepee she saw Tiger Lily dropping a cloth into a woven basket while Hook sat up in bed with his head in his hands.

"Bloody hell, what happened?"

In spite of the lack of trust she had in the pirate and as irritating as he could be, Emma's heart pitched a bit at the sound of his voice.

"Take it easy, Captain," Tiger Lily murmured. His icy blue eyes focused on her while his trademark smirk settled across his face.

"Aye, Tiger Lily. What a lovely welcome I received back in the caves. It was quite stunning and I mean that in the literal sense you know."

"We have had to take extra precautions as of late. Drink this." He hesitantly took the canteen she handed him and finally took a swig after focusing on it a bit. He instantly spewed out the contents and narrowed his eyes up at her in a scowl. "Do you not have rum?"

Emma caught Regina rolling her eyes at the pirate before throwing her legs over the edge of the furs. "So much for peace and serenity," she mumbled under her breath as she passed Emma out of the tent, bumping her shoulder with unnecessary force on the way out.

"It's tea, now drink it."

Emma stepped forward from where she stood as Hook gave the Chief another dirty look, doing as he was told nonetheless. Tiger Lily turned and glanced at her, the expression on her face discouraging Emma from walking any further.

"Gray Fox wanted me to send an apology by the way," her voice said a bit more coolly now as she turned back to Hook.

"Why can't he do it his bloody self?"

"His condition is somewhat similar to yours at the moment."

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?"

It was silent for a second which encouraged Emma to walk forward completely willing to irritate Tiger Lily. If there were catty consequences she welcomed them with open arms because she wasn't one to be pushed to the side; even if it meant she'd be staying the night in the jungle.

"I knocked him out."

Hook's eyes lit on her the second she appeared at Tiger Lily's side, a warm smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Well, Emma, I knew you were fierce but avenging me? If that isn't love I'm not sure what is."

His flirty banter was easy for Emma to face but it was the foreign yet familiar spark in his eyes that made her want to run. It was that soft spark that had started to get under her skin when they'd been on their adventure in the giant's castle which is why she had left him; she couldn't let anyone get that close to her again just to leave her. It was the soft spark she had seen in his eyes just that morning on the beach when she had asked him why he had come after her and he had put down his guard just so he could start to get through hers.

"It was an act of self-defense, not vengeance," she spit out more harshly than she had intended, suddenly wanting to put as much distance between him and her as she possibly could.

"Whatever you have to say to help you sleep at night, love," he winked at her before focusing his attention back on Tiger Lily. "Is there any food in this place, mate? I believe I am a mite ravished."

* * *

Regina walked around the camp rather aimlessly, trying to suppress the anxiety that had been building up inside of her. Now more than ever she was desperate to get to Henry. Watching David and Mary-Margaret try to be a family to Emma was starting to get under her skin. It was Hook's desperation to save Emma that morning that had been the endgame for her, however, as he had let down his guard in that weak moment allowing her to see that he cared and Emma was the main target for any care he was willing to give.

It was just all too much.

She wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging herself as she came to a halt at the outskirts of the camp where the garden and bit of jungle began. She stood there for a moment trying to urge the tension out of her body and find her bearings, allowing herself to stare off into space so she could clear her mind.

The sound of something snapping up ahead of her in the darkness caught her attention causing her body to naturally fall into a defensive stance. She peered into the darkness but nothing looked out of place; it just didn't feel right. After what felt like several minutes had passed by in silence, she finally relaxed her shoulders convincing herself that it was all in her head.

"Get it together, Regina," she muttered to herself as she turned to walk back to camp and join the others. The sound of something crashing through foliage made her pause once again and she slowly turned around with a set jaw, purple flame flickering in her palm for her to fire if anything gave her reason to.

"If I were you I'd take it easy," a familiar voice called with an amused undertone. She narrowed her eyes into the creeping darkness that she realized weren't shadows as they moved towards the edge of the garden where she stood. "We wouldn't want him to get hurt."

She was about to question what he meant when a flicker of flame appeared a short distance ahead of her and cast a faint glow on a boy.

"Henry?" she breathed in amazement as relief flooded through her. He stared back, unharmed and in one piece but something wasn't quite right. No smile curved his mouth and instead of looking happy to see her, his expression remained troubled.

Several more flickers of flame came alive on torches across the garden and she quickly understood why he was uneasy. The Lost Ones covered the bit of land in front of her, their wry grins each matching the menacing smile that was spread across Pan's face whose hand was holding Henry's shoulder in a death grip.

"Tell me, Regina, are you excited for this happiest of reunions?"

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

Pan appeared to consider whether or not he should answer her, an irritating thing since Regina knew he was more than likely dying to tell her all about whatever twisted scheme he had conjured. He was just enjoying extending her misery over seeing Henry in front of her so close but untouchable.

"I'm not sure if you are made aware but this island answer to me and to me alone," he started, a sneer beginning to cross his face. "With that said you can only imagine my surprise when I heard whispers of a certain Indian Chief offering hospitality to those I have enjoyed toying with so far. I was considering just letting it pass my by to give you and the others a hand up so to say but when have I ever been known to show mercy? I'm her to ensure that Tiger Lily never again forgets whose island this is and believe me when I say it's her tribe who will suffer the consequence the most."

Dread spread through Regina's body and the purple flame grew larger, their glowing orb fully encompassing her hand. "And Henry? Why is he here?"

"To show him what it is I am fully capable of. Boys!"

The torches tipped and sparks burst into flame, Regina comprehending what they were doing. They were going to burn the village and judging by the looks on the faces around her they had the steel resolve to remove whatever stood in their way.


	8. Chapter 8: Dangerous Desperation

**Okay, so I had to do a bit of Charming and Snow because they talk a lot, I mean they're married. So c'mon. They needed a bit of dialogue. Also we're getting closer to what is up Peter's sleeve in regards to Henry being there and exactly what destruction it is he has in mind for the others. Not as much Captain Swan fluff but he is still chasing after Emma. Maybe one of these days she'll chase him. **

**Also next chapter you may be seeing a bit of Rumplestiltskin, my favorite character. I can't resist!**

**For those who have been dropping your kind reviews, thank you! I appreciate you!**

* * *

"Has Emma seemed different to you today?"

Mary-Margaret glanced over at David who sat beside her with a look of deep contemplation spread over his face, his legs carelessly sprawled out in front of him. His question had come out quite suddenly like he had just thought of it, but knowing him it had been on his mind for a long time before that.

"Well, she did fight off mermaids and Indians today. That's definitely something she's not used to doing on a daily basis. I think you should take that into account before trying to solve problems that may not be there," Mary-Margaret bumped him with her shoulder. She found his concern misplaced but endearing all the same.

She had watched her daughter all day and it seemed as though she'd been fighting some internal battle throughout the day. But who could really blame her? Her son was somewhere on this unforgiving island at the hands of a boy who had some serious issues with his psyche. Any mother would be hanging by her wit's end just trying to keep herself sane.

"Yeah, I suppose. I just, well-"

"Spit it out, David."

"It's probably nothing and now that I'm thinking of saying it out loud it actually sounds pretty ridiculous."

"Now, darling, you know I don't find _everything_ you have to say ridiculous," she teased coaxing a smile out of him. "Now tell me," she tapped his knee excitedly, "what's on your mind?"

David gave her one of those looks that plainly expressed that he was sure she was going to think he fell off his rocker but he finally gave into her pleading look with a deep sigh.

"I think that maybe, just maybe, the pirate may have a 'fondness' for Emma."

"What?" Mary-Margaret leaned back trying to keep a giggle from escaping. "What in the world would make you think that?"

"I told you it was ridiculous."

"Yeah, it is. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. Henry is at the top of Emma's priority list. Hook…he isn't. And Emma has walls. Out of all people you and I should both know that and I highly doubt Hook has the patience or time to scale those mountain high barriers."

David silently considered her words allowing a comfortable silence to descend between the two of them. She softly squeezed his thigh and he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. They quietly sat watching the flames each lost in their own thoughts as sleepiness gently started to relax the tension from their bodies.

"You sleepy?"

"Just a bit. I've missed the action and the constant swordplay but it's been exhausting having to take it back up all at once," David admitted. She found herself nodding in agreement.

The sound of soft footsteps approached them and they looked up to see Emma walking towards them with Hook and Tiger Lily in tow. With David's comments in mind she watched the pirate through new eyes, wondering for a moment if maybe her husband was onto something. He was a man after all. They sensed these things in each other.

"Hey, you two. Mind talking about the plan for tomorrow?" Emma asked as she lowered herself onto the ground, her movements rather stiff. She was beginning to feel muscles she didn't even know she had.

Mary-Margaret looked up at David who slowly removed his arm and leaned forward, causing her to nearly laugh at the scowl that darkened his face as he watched Hook settle next to Emma on the ground, albeit a respectable distance away.

"Assuming that ideas have already been shot back and forth across the board what are our options?"

"Well, you're not daft are you mate?" Hook complimented as he leaned back on his arms, his handsome features having a dangerous effect in the shadows the campfire created.

David opened his mouth to give him a verbal lashing no doubt, but Tiger Lily's voice beat him into the lull before he could tell Hook exactly what he thought.

"I think it's best if you leave early as you can. That way you can make it not only across the bridge but through Sleeping Creek Meadow which should only be navigated by day and is slightly dangerous to set camp in," she told them in an even tone that sounded strange coming from a girl who looked all of seventeen. "Lone Dove has prepared some medicinal pouches for you so you can fully heal from your injuries and the women have put together a bit of food for your journey. It should last you at least till you reach the White Sand Beach."

"Thank you, Tiger Lily, so much for your hospitality," Mary-Margaret murmured, truly touched by the young Chief's extensive care. She never would have thought such friendliness could be found on the island.

Tiger Lily only shook her head before turning her dark eyes solemnly toward Hook. "It's the least I could do. Like I said, I owe Hook many favors. As much as my life is worth."

Hook gave her a respectful nod and Emma looked uneasily restless. Mary-Margaret frowned a bit at the observation but once again reminded herself that Emma had been up all day and more than likely all last night as well if the dark shadows starting to color her eyes were of any indication.

"We should all probably get to bed that way leaving early comes a bit easier" David suggested, pushing himself off of the ground more fluidly than was expected. The medicine's healing effect was obviously taking its course.

"I'm with you on that one," Emma agreed, quickly standing up before looking around the campfire and among the tepees with a deep frown. "Where's Regina?"

"I thought you said she was resting?" Mary-Margaret asked as she followed suit and looked around the camp, her eyes freezing on a distant, warm glow.

"Well, she was but she left when I came in to check on Hook."

"Aye, so you do care, love. How romantic," Hook smirked at Emma with good humor that was responded by Emma rolling her eyes and David looking like it was taking every fiber within his being to not smack the pirate upside the head.

"What's that?"

It wasn't so much the question that caused everyone to turn around and look in the direction Mary-Margaret seemed to be riveted in, but the slight slip of fear that lingered in her tone.

"Fire," Tiger Lily murmured.

There was only one second of silence before she was on her feet, yelling something in her native tongue which sent chills over Emma's arms. Hook jumped to his feet as well, willingly offering Emma a hand up but she was already standing beside him with a concerned look on her face.

Braves started filtering out of their tepees with their wives following them, their children peering out of the flaps of their homes with wide eyes. Mary-Margaret felt her heart pitch at the flicker of fear reflected in their faces before Hook's voice broke her out of fear driven thoughts.

"Our weapons. This isn't any coincidence."

David walked beside him as they hurried back to their tent with the ladies following behind them.

"Does Tiger Lily have any other enemies on the island or is this Pan?"

"This looks like the work of the little devil. If I'd known this was going to be the consequence of Tiger Lily offering us her hospitality, I never would have insisted."

"Since when do you care about anyone else?" David couldn't help bite out.

Hook paused in his step as he lifted the flap to their tent, allowing the girls to pass before he fixed David with a grim look before he decided to risk it and let his walls come down.

"Since the day your daughter reminded me that this world is bigger than myself," he said in a voice low enough for David to hear. David studied his face, for once not seeing the hate or darkness that usually shadowed it and finally let out a sigh.

"Fine, whatever you say. That's good enough for me."

* * *

Tiger Lily ran toward the orange haze with her bow and arrow ready in her hand knowing full well that this blaze wasn't here by chance. Her braves were soon behind her, the women carrying buckets of water while the men carried their tomahawks, spears or other weapons of choice.

She gasped when she reached the edge of the village where Regina stood firing her violet flames at anyone that moved past the garden.

"What happened?"

"Oh good, you're here. I was wondering if it was going to take the whole village catching on fire before you noticed," Regina muttered with her usual bad humor, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she stunned 3 of the Lost Ones with one blow.

"That doesn't answer my question," Tiger Lily growled as she released an arrow that caused its target to groan in pain as it embedded itself in his leg.

"Our favorite deviant is here to teach you a lesson. Has he always had this much little man complex?"

"If that means trying to rule the island like he's a little king, then yes. Anything I should know before I take my men down there?"

"My son," Regina started before a Lost One running at her caught her attention. She stunned him again, his body dropping limply to the ground. "Pan has my son, Henry."

"Noted."

Regina watched as the Chief ran into the torched foliage, respecting the young girl's guts but worry poking the back of her mind as she thought of Henry. Pan had dragged him back into the blaze, disappearing into the shadows while Regina had been pressed to fight against the Lost Ones with the bit of magical ability she could use.

"Regina!" Mary-Margaret's voice floated from behind her but she didn't have the time to look back. Now that she had coverage she could focus on absorbing some of the flames to use as ammo against the Lost Ones. They had no idea who they were up against.

"Snow. David," she firmly acknowledged. "Where's Hook and Emma?"

"Right here," Emma answered as she came up beside her, her mouth set in a grim line. "Pan?"

"Yes, and…he has Henry."

"Henry? He's here?" The same desperation Regina felt filled Emma's eyes and before anyone could say anything she was tearing into the fire in front of her with one purpose in mind and that was to get Henry.

She deflected the Lost Ones' thrusts as she wildly ran, sweat beginning to trickle down her face. Arrows were flying past her, delving deep into flesh as she pressed on, her sword swinging offensively with every step she took.

"Emma!"

She didn't slow down at her name being called, not caring who followed her or didn't follow her.

"Bloody hell," she heard the pirate curse behind her as he no doubt, got distracted with a Lost One. There was a second and then she could hear his footsteps running behind her once again. "Emma!"

She didn't stop for him, though. She had to find her son. He was here. This wild adventure they were on could possibly end tonight if she could just find him.

"Emma, stop!" She felt a strong hold grab her arm and pull her back, knocking her off her feet and into the strong chest of the irritating pirate.

"Let me go!"

"On one condition and you better give me your word you will honor it or so help me, love, I will knock you out."

"Anything, just let me go! I have to get to Henry!"

Hook felt his heart drop at the desperation in her cry because it wasn't just Emma crying. It was her heart and her heart was with her son.

"You have to do exactly as I say."

"Bull shit!"

"Then I can't let you go."

"Hook, don't make me hurt you," she said in a warning tone.

"I'd like to see you try, lass. Just know every second you're arguing with me, Pan is getting farther away with Henry."

There was a second of silence before he felt her blonde head finally nod in agreement. It was clear she was not happy about it but no sooner had he loosened his hold on her she was busting out of his arms and sprinting up ahead. He gave a deep sigh and sprinted after her, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to not think of the worst that could happen if Emma let her emotion overcome her.

* * *

Henry watched the fire from where he and Pan stood in the trees at a distance, desperately trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Emma. If his mom was here, than that meant she had to be here somewhere in the chaos as well. The Indians had come out of their tepees like bees defending their hive, women armed with spears around their camp while their husbands, brothers, and sons fought the Lost Ones in the foliage below but he hadn't seen Emma yet.

"Now do you see what happens when people defy me? Do you understand? This isn't a game, Henry," Peter hissed in his ear. His tone was menacing, much like the heart and soul of the boy who spoke the words. Henry didn't answer for several seconds but Peter was in his element and didn't need anyone's response to say what he found necessary to say.

"How's the heart of the truest believer holding now?"

Henry let his words sink in, finding them out of place with the previous issues that Pan had addressed. This had to be it; this had to be a kind of answer to why Peter wanted him here.

"Wait, what? So that's what this is about? You're trying to get me to stop believing?"

Peter crossed his arms, a smug smile spreading across his face. "I have no plan. I only take joy in seeing people's true character exposed through the most dire of circumstances. I like to see whether a hero is truly a hero or just a wolf in sheep's clothing. I like to see if a villain can see how desperately empty his life really is as he breathes his last. I also like to see just how much a parent can take before they finally figure their child isn't worth it anymore. That doesn't make me a monster, does it?"

Not willing to give him the satisfaction of an answer, Henry turned his gaze away just as Peter let out a low chuckle that Henry found altogether uncomfortable.

"Ah, there she is. Just what I've been waiting for."

Henry followed Peter's eyes in the direction he was staring and finally saw her.

_Emma._ He wanted to scream her name. He wanted to run out and hug her but he could only sit with tied hands and feet, the vision of his mom so close yet so far away being possibly the most torturous moment he'd endured his entire stay in Neverland.

A dark shadow ran after her, protecting her with both sword and hook, his dark jacket swinging around with his more skilled movements. The smile on Peter's face deepened and he looked like the cat who'd gone and swallowed the canary as he pushed himself off of the tree he had been leaning against.

"Well, look at that. Two birds…I just need a stone. Ready to see your mother, Henry?"

**Like it, love it, hate it? Follow/Fav or review me :)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Disheartening Discovery

**Sorry that this chapter is exceptionally long but there's a lot going on. And you'll see what I mean when you make it through. **

**For those of you wanting a moment when Charming and Snow defend Emma, hold onto your seats because that will be happening in future chapters as it gets more intense. I hope this chapter is satisfying and continues to hold your curiosity. Leave a review if you're liking what you're reading!**

Rumpelstiltskin felt a shred of relief when he came up to the sandy banks of a small creek. His bones were weary and his muscles were tight due to the sudden activity that he hadn't done for years. His stomach was empty from lack of nourishment, Neverland berries and edible leaves being his only diet for the past 2 days.

He bent over the still water and cupped his hands, slowly bringing the coolness to his lips. It was refreshing on his parched lips and slid down his dry throat like a balm.

"That's going to cost you, you know," a voice teased from over his shoulder, causing him to nearly fall over as he turned around in surprise.

"Take it easy, Rumpel. I'm not going to hurt you." A small hand was held out for him to take a hold of. He ignored it and helped himself up, finding it hard to believe there would be a kind soul in all of Neverland as he dusted his pants off daring to glance up at the one who had managed to sneak up on him.

A small girl with a pixie face smiled down at him thoughtfully, her blonde hair shining silver in the moonlight. She wore clothes that seemed to blend into the Neverland greenery and despite how young she appeared, the way she observed him revealed that she was wiser, smarter and perhaps wittier beyond her years.

"Who're you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry, I'm absolutely terrible at introductions. Tinkerbell at your service," she widely swept her arms, gracefully dipping into a curtsy. "And I know your name because I saw your shadow with the one thing you should have left at home."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the one object that controls you…the Dark One."

Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head at her as a deadly smile crossed his face. She smiled sweetly back at him seeming unconcerned enough with his threatening disposition to crouch down in front of him and dip her finger tips in the water like a child.

"What do you know of it."

"Nothing. Just that it had your name on it. And I only know that because I saved your shadow."

"You? Saved my shadow?"

"Don't sound so surprised and yes, I did," she straightened up and turned to face him with a serious face. "Pan's shadow was chasing yours and he isn't the most friendly if his past actions as well as owner are of any indication. I stunned him and fought him off."

"Stunned him? So you're magical, dearie?"

"Am I magical?" she laughed then, the sound like the ringing of merry bells. A light encompassed her entire being then; bright enough to make him close his eyes and shield his face with his arm. It suddenly grew more dim and he dared to look up only to blink in amazement.

"You're a fairy?"

"You're a bright one, aren't you? And here in Neverland we're known as pixies. Fairies are a bit too goody-good for us," she flashed a dazzling smile at him. "But being what I am, I want to help you."

"You want to help me? And why, may I ask, do you want to do that?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Peter isn't the most, how can I say this? Well, he isn't the most joyful creature. And I'm tired of being banished to this island where the sun rises and sets by his name. I'd prefer it if things were a bit more," she bit her lip as a hopeful expression passed across her face.  
"Free. If things were more free."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her for a long moment as if sizing her up. He knew he could use more updated information on the island and with her magic and his they could make an unstoppable team. But what he needed to do, he needed to do on his own. At least the last step I can accomplish by myself. Maybe the little dear can be of service.

She still fixed him with that hopeful gaze and he found himself exhaling a deep breath and slowly nodding his head.

"Okay, alright but on one condition."

"I should have expected this. You are a man of deals are you not, Rumpel? Is it okay if I call you that by the way?"

"Make that two conditions," Rumpelstiltskin muttered.

"I'm listening."

"One, you do as I say. If you cannot do that I will not be needing your assistance and two, don't be as chatty as you are now. The less talkative you are, the better."

"Clear as crystal. So what will my first mission be?"

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her calmly as if trying to figure out what to do with the pixie now that he had an extra set of eyes on this island.

"I came into this land with a company of others. Check on them and give me their status."  
"And if they are in trouble?"

Rumpel thought on what she said. The idea had occurred to him several times over the day and now here was someone who was inquiring what he would want done.

"If they are in trouble use any means you have to see to their safety."

She nodded and just like that she flew away up and above the trees of the jungle out of his sight.

* * *

Emma stopped at the edge of the jungle's tree line and bent over with her hands on her knees, short of breath and exhausted to the core of her being. Her throat felt like it was on fire from the burning smoke of the fires that the Lost Ones had set. Blood painted her shirt and she couldn't tell if it was hers or if it belonged to the boys who had posed as a threat to her mission. She had tried to only maim the ones who stood between her and her destination but now she worried if she had quite possibly taken a life. The idea didn't sit well with her and nausea churned in her stomach even worse now than when she'd been at sea.

She heard footsteps slowly approach her and without looking up she knew it was Hook just by the way he lingered closer to her than he should. She had noticed that in these life and death situations it was like he had no concept of his close proximity and just fit himself where he chose to be. Glancing up she saw the spark of adventure in his eyes that she was becoming familiar with and knew that despite the circumstances he was in his element.

"You alright, love?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a moment," she lied as she leaned over and started feeling around in her boot for the map Pan had given her. Her fingers finally found the edge of paper and she handed it to Hook, too worried too look at it herself for fear that she had been sent on a wild goose chase. The paper was creased he noticed immediately, his heart lurching at the thought of Emma staying up at night folding and unfolding that map, softly stroking the red mark that indicated Henry's location.

He slowly unfolded it and placed their location, the red X not too far over from their left. He was close.

"Emma."

Her stormy green eyes clashed with his, her impatience just lingering under her every movement and look.

"Emma, do you trust me?"

She stared up at him a million memories that had been pent up in a closed off mental file exploding in her brain. Pictures of his face when she'd left him chained up at the giant's castle flashed across her mind's eye; he had been so confused and it had been hard to leave him behind after he'd pointed out he hadn't told a lie and had even risked his own safety to help her but she'd had to do it because he had been getting under her skin. Then in spite of the self-centered choices he had made in order to exact his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, he had made the hard decision to put that 300 year old sense of vengeance on hold to help her find Henry. He was confusing, he was irate, borderline insane but put that all aside and she could see that he was passionate, protective and a man she would prefer to have in her corner.

"Yes. I trust you."

He gave her just the ghost of a smile but inside he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time-needed.

"Okay. Then keep your promise to me. I need you to stay behind me and if I say to run you run. Peter isn't hiding in these woods; he's waiting for us and if anyone of us is going to be hurt, it's going to be me. You have Henry, your mom and dad and even Regina while I have no one. Your life is more important than my own. You understand?"

"I understand but I don't agree. Your life is just as important as mine, Killian."

He froze at the use of his name. It was the first she had used it since the Enchanted Forest when he had been posing as that weak neck blacksmith and yet the look on her face didn't show apology at a possible mistake. It was a surprise and his name sounded so foreign and strange but it fit in that moment.

"When it comes to Henry it's not, love. Now promise."

She let out a sigh obviously not liking what she was agreeing to. "I swear."

"Well, isn't this tender? The pirate and the orphan. I honestly can't really say I saw that coming."

Hook instinctively pulled Emma behind his body, using himself as a shield while he turned around with his sword drawn and ready. Peter stood leaning up against a nearby tree in a casual, nonchalant manner that was maddening.

"Pan," Hook spat the name and the boy smirked up at him.

"Hook, Emma," he pointed at each of them with mirth in his eyes. "We could do this all night but I'm sure Mother Hen over there is desperate to see someone that I'm sure that witch told her I had brought along with me. Isn't that right, Emma?"

Emma peered around Hook's torso to see the little devil stand up straight and reach behind the tree trunk before pulling Henry into view. His hands were tied in front of him and Emma couldn't help but wince at the way Peter pushed him to his knees.

"Henry!" Emma wanted to run forward and would have but Hook strong armed her back. Tears sprang to her eyes at the reality of having him this close but not being able to touch him or take him in her arms.

"Mom! Don't listen to whatever he says. Don't do it. Remember good always…"

Peter clapped a hand over Henry's mouth, narrowing his eyes at both of the grown-ups. He grabbed the scarf from around his neck and began to gag Henry, making quick work of it before Hook or Emma could make a move.

"Excuse me but that was getting rather sappy."

"What do you want, Pan? What is it we have that you want from us?" Hook questioned, his voice filled with acid.

"What do I want? Nothing that you two can give me. I'm enjoying this game of cat and mouse really and right now we're at the part that will truly affect your actions from here on out and expose who you truly are. So Emma are you sure you're really as much the Savior as you are just a useless, abandoned orphan? And Hook," he said the name with distaste like it was poison in his mouth, "are you sure you're really willing to play a man with a moral compass or is this all just a ruse? It was really kind of shocking to hear that the mighty Captain Hook was playing on the side of good for once but I think we both know that that is not who you really are as amusing that twist is. You're a murderer, a man only out for himself with a heart as black as mine."

The last word had barely left his tongue before Emma pushed past Hook, her sword drawn and ready to put the boy's game to an end. She could hear Hook yell at her but she ignored him as she swung her sword at the boy only to be surprised when it didn't touch him. Her face contorted in confusion as she swung at him again, her sword thrusting through his middle. The wicked smile on his face was dark as she stared at where she had hit him. No red bloomed on his shirt and he didn't bunch over in pain.

"Protection curse thanks to the infamous Dark One. It's a relief to know that you would have done me in, though, Emma. It takes a bit of darkness to survive Neverland," he turned behind him, grabbing Henry roughly by the arm and pulling him up. "If you want to end this game it won't come with swords, bows and arrows or daggers. Not even magic. It will come with a sacrifice. And speaking of sacrifice I hope you haven't already forgotten our little chat about forgiveness and your parents, Emma. It would be something awful if I actually made good on that promise."

Henry gave Emma one last look as he was silently pushed ahead by Peter. She held his gaze with watery eyes as a sense of helplessness washed through her as he disappeared into the darkness with the little devil. It was only when they were out of sight and earshot that she collapsed in racking sobs on the jungle floor. Soft steps came beside her and after several tentative seconds she felt Hook's good hand touch her shoulder. Without a second thought she grabbed it like it was her lifeline as she continued to slowly fall apart.

He crouched down beside her and wrapped his arm around her half expecting her to pull away but Emma must have been strong for far too long because she fell back against him, finding solace in the pirate who smelled of leather, sea salt, and spices. They both remained like that for some time; him offering her strength and comfort that she silently accepted.

It wasn't until they heard someone crashing through the foliage that they started to separate, Emma taking a bit of Hook's heart as she slowly stood up to her feet.

Regina broke into the small clearing with David and Mary-Margaret closing in behind her. Unlike Regina who barged ahead towards the two of them, David and Mary-Margaret slowly walked towards the two of them, concern controlling their features as they observed Emma who only seemed able to stand because of Hook's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Where is he? Where's Henry?" Regina demanded flashing her dark eyes at Emma.

"With Peter," Emma softly answered.

"Excuse me? Are you two frickin' serious? There's two of you and one of him. What did you do? Play rock, paper, scissors?"

A deadly look entered Emma's eyes then and she drew herself to her full height, stepping out from under Hook's hand.

"Things just got complicated, Regina. Neither me, Hook, David, Mary-Margaret or even you and your damn magic can stop him. He has a protection curse. I swung at him two times and he just smiled at me like my attack had been his greatest amusement for the day."

"Protection curse? But how?"  
"Obviously that's how Rumpelstiltskin knows him, Princess," Regina snapped at Mary-Margaret before glaring back at Emma. "I knew that sticking with you was a poor choice. You don't have a backbone and you don't have what it takes to win, Emma. You can swing your sword all you want and you can have word games with the little bastard but that won't get us Henry."

"Regina, back down," Hook growled.

"Oh, what are you going to do, Captain? Swing your hook into my stunning spell?"

Regina pushed past them and walked into the dark of the jungle without a backwards glance. She had tried to work with the idiots but it had grown obvious that if she was going to get Henry back, she would have to do it without them.


	10. Chapter 10: Barriers

**Remember when I said awhile back that I thought it'd be interesting to see Emma chase Hook? Yeah, that's happening. This chapter is more focused on Captain Swan but they are preparing for their day's journey across the bridge and through the meadow. Hang tight. **

**If you like this, leave a review or follow me. I'm always listening to suggestions and to those who have already left their reviews, thank you! I never thought this story would get as many views, followers, and reviews as it has received already :) You guys rock!**

Mary-Margaret watched Regina's retreating back, not at all surprised that she would finally break off on her own but still feeling the sense of hopelessness creeping into the remaining members of the group. She took her focus off of Regina and onto Emma who looked like she was holding herself together only by a thread. Her eyes were red and glassy, an obvious sign she had been crying. Hook caught her eye as she opened her mouth to ask what had exactly all happened but shut it when he gave her a slow shake of his head.

"How is the tribe?" he asked in a husky voice, buying Emma few moments to gather herself before having to eventually tell what had transpired.

"All right considering. The fire didn't spread to the tents thanks to Regina," David answered, his eyes worriedly focused on Emma. "They're tying up the Lost Ones they were able to maim right now as we speak."

"And Tiger Lily is okay in case you were wondering," Mary-Margaret added softly.

Hook merely nodded his acknowledgement even though a trickle of relief flickered in his blue eyes. He looked over at Emma and nudged her shoulder.

"You ready to head back to camp, love?"

"After I relay what they need to know."

Emma's voice was stronger than she looked as she relayed all that had been done and said, leaving out the part of Peter threatening David and Mary-Margaret to ensure her full title as orphan. Hook didn't say anything in part to that, silently agreeing that there would be no sense in addressing that part of the conversation to her parents. It would only create tension and unwanted fear which is exactly what Pan wanted to happen.

"So, no weapon or magic can touch him?" Mary-Margaret asked, her face openly showing disappointment in that fact. "That's just great."

Silence descended on the group as they all mulled over their newfound knowledge that they could all agree was perfectly dreadful.

"We should probably head back," Hook finally said. His voice was flat and the tracings of exhaustion lilted in his tone.

Everyone nodded in quiet agreement and walked to camp, Emma barely registering the damage done to the land around them. Making it to the tent felt like a dream, like she wasn't in her body and someone else was controlling it. It wasn't until she was on a pile of pelts with a woven blanket covering her that her mind really absorbed all that had happened.

Tears were just forming in the corners of her eyes when Hook stopped to stand a ways away from her bed, his eyes downcast while he fiddled with the tip of his hook. Finally his blue gaze was resting on her face with an intensity that sent a chill through her.

"We're going to get him, Emma. We'll figure out a way."

He wasn't sure if she had even heard him until she gave a faint nod. He turned to pass out of the tent and find Tiger Lily passing Mary-Margaret and David on the way out. He only nodded at the two of them and they seemed just as relieved not to be pressed for conversation.

He watched as they both walked toward Emma's bed, Mary-Margaret sitting down gracefully at her side while David continued to stand. It was a quiet moment as Mary-Margaret took Emma's hand and they just accepted the quiet, silently taking strength from the fact that they were together.

Hook tore his eyes away from the scene, feeling like he was a stranger on the outside once again and found he wasn't the only one who'd been watching.

"Tiger Lily."

Several cuts lined her face, bruises mottling her tan skin black and purple. Guilt clenched his gut and it must have shown on his face because her own face suddenly took on a look of firm resolve.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your doing."

"If I had known we never would have come."

"If you hadn't though, David would be dead. Even if I had known this would come to pass, I'd do it all again," she said firmly and he knew it was true. The girl was stubborn and hard headed if anything. Conflict suited her well.

"What are you doing with the Lost Ones?"

"That won't be any business of yours." Her tone came out quiet but harsh and he knew that was one secret that would not be shared.

Tiger Lily fiercely protected that which she loved and the Lost Ones had nearly shattered that. He was sure their punishment would be excruciating if the dark look on her face was a sure tell sign.

"You fancy her."

The words were so softly spoken he nearly missed them. If it hadn't been the way she glanced at the tent he would have continued to stare at her dumbly.

"Aye, I suppose I care. She's irritating and downright infuriating at times…"

"But you care for her. It's obvious by the concern in your eyes. I haven't seen that since your last trip here when you spoke of Milah."

_Milah._ He shut his eyes and closed his fist tightly. A couple seconds of silence passed between them before he pinned her with his eyes, capturing her attention.

"I can't see her anymore. It would be as if she had never been there if it wasn't for the memory of her death."

"Hook," Tiger Lily started as she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder but he pulled back, quickly turning away from her.

"I need to rest. We've got a full day ahead of us I'm afraid."

Tiger Lily didn't press him but dropped her arm back to her side and gave him a nod. "See you tomorrow."

He just nodded, as he headed back to the tent.

Glancing up at the stars he tried to think of Milah. She had been his joy, his main source of all that was happy; she had been his true love even if her love should have belonged to her husband. He believed their love had been the kind that many spent their whole lives waiting for. He closed his eyes once again, this time trying to conjure up an image of her. He remembered her dark hair, her light blue eyes always lit with the excitement of a new adventure, and her skin…but he couldn't picture her.

Instead he saw silvery blonde hair and grey eyes that clashed with his, reading him like an open book and baring into his soul.

He opened his eyes, rubbing his temples in exhaustion. Suddenly there was one thing he was sure of, and it was that they needed to hurry and get to Henry so he could get off this bloody island and distance himself from her.

_She will not be my heart nor will she ever have it. That is for Milah and for her alone._

And just like that he started to slowly erect the walls around his heart once again, shielding himself from the pain of possibly loving and losing again.

* * *

Emma glanced at the others as they were gathered around the fire, Hook holding the map loosely in his hand. Grey circles formed under his eyes, competing with his eye liner and Emma absently wondered if he'd gotten any sleep.

Last night after David and Mary-Margaret had turned themselves in and the fire had died down to coals, Emma had started awake when she'd heard something rustle in the tent. She had laid quietly while her eyes adjusted until she was finally able to see his dark silhouette slowly stride across the tent to the bed he had occupied what felt like many hours before. She had silently watched as he had removed his leather coat which was quickly followed by his vest and after a moment's pause, his shirt. He had sat on the edge of his bed staring into the coals and Emma had seen something she hadn't seen cover his face in awhile. It was bitter and foul, contorting his face into something different than she'd been witness to the last several days. Her heart had dropped as she realized that the Killian Jones she had seen in the forest that evening had laid back to rest and Hook was back. He had eventually laid back in his bed with his back to the center of the tent but she'd suspected he hadn't slept well.

Those lingering suspicions were confirmed as she quietly observed him. He was back to handling himself in that arrogant, irritating way having already quipped with David within the first ten minutes Emma had been awake but his face was downright haggard.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped at her question before masking his face with that trademark smirk.

"Fine, love, thank you for asking."

"You look like hell, Hook."

"Why that's just lovely, Swan. Anything else you want to point out this morning?" he grit out.

She narrowed her eyes at him debating whether it was worth getting into. He avoided her gaze as he turned to David and Emma felt like she'd just been snubbed.

"Well, mate, it looks like last night Pan made a special trip. He's back at the hideout."

"Great so we're still going through with the plan."

David glanced at Mary-Margaret who had the same determined look on her face that often crossed Emma's. Hook averted his eyes and focused on Tiger Lily who had joined them to say good-bye.

"Well, then. Let's get going then shall we?" Emma suggested in a more clipped tone than she meant to have. She grabbed the satchel of food and medical supplies that Tiger Lily had provided and slung it over her shoulder before walking over to the Chief.

They hadn't talked much since the night she had come to check on Hook but Emma was grateful to her for all she had sacrificed to help them. She could have turned them over or brushed them to the wayside but she hadn't.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for your hospitality," Emma said, holding out her hand for a friendly shake.

Tiger Lily looked surprised at the gesture but slipped her hand into Emma's, bowing her head in reply.

"I hope you find your son," she said in that soft voice of hers before she slowly turned to Mary-Margaret who also extended her hand but thanked the Chief with more words than Emma could have thought up in her head.

It wasn't until David, Mary-Margaret and Emma had walked down a ways out of earshot that Hook approached her.

"You're different."

"One can often change to preserve love," he said in a nonchalant manner as he looked her in the eye.

"Hook, you have to let her go. It's hard for the dead to rest when they're being kept alive by the living," Tiger Lily warned, concern bending her brow in contemplation. "All I want for you is happiness. I'm afraid the road for you to discover this is going to be a struggle but only by your own doing."

"What are you, a sear?"

As soon as the words left his lips he was sorry he said them and he told her so.

"Just say good-bye and leave before you say another idiotic thing," was all she said, a bit of humor flickering in her eyes.

He knew he was forgiven but he still felt like a heel as he bent forward and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Backing away he found her eyes with his and held her gaze for a second before turning and walking towards David, Mary-Margaret and Emma who seemed to spear him with her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped at her as he took the lead, wincing at the venom that colored his own tone.

She looked at him as if she'd been slapped but quickly recovered with a dark scowl.

"What the hell happened to you? I thought you…"

"What? You thought I was changing? I'm a bloody pirate, love, and we're a complex bunch we are. Believe me when I say a pretty face and beautiful eyes aren't going to make a saint out of me, Swan."

He turned and marched ahead before he had to see the hurt look cross her face. It would be his own undoing and he couldn't do it. He had to do this…for Milah.


	11. Chapter 11: I Believe In Freakin Fairies

**I know my last chapter was probably a minor disappointment but dude, Hook has issues he needs to take care of before he can be happy. And in this story he's sure to get his happy ending. I promise.**

**I finally finished this chapter! Today was a busy day but I couldn't leave ya'll hanging :) So leave a review, follow, or fave me if you like it!**

If she never had to live in the jungle one day of her life ever again, Emma would be a happy woman. The foliage crowded around her despite how much David and Hook had hacked at it and she found herself growing more agitated with every leaf she had to swat away from her face. On top of the closeness of the jungle, Hook's ever growing distance was starting to hit her last nerve.

Any interaction he'd had that morning had been with David and when they'd paused for a short break he had made sure he was as far away from her as possible, feigning a sudden deep interest in their surroundings. She glared at the brooding pirate, shooting daggers into his back. The idea of throwing something at the back of his head proved too tempting.

"So, Hook," she added heated emphasis to his name, "How much longer till we reach this bridge?"

"In a bit. If you shut your pretty, little mouth you can actually hear the river."

The meaning behind his words weren't lost on her and even Mary-Margaret raised an eyebrow at the interaction before throwing a look over her shoulder at Emma.

"What's going on?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Someone obviously woke up with his happy stick shoved up where the sun don't shine," Emma seethed.

Of course, it was after she had broken down in his arms last night and had told him she trusted him that he'd turn into a belligerent asshole. Losing people she was finally vulnerable with seemed to be the story of her life and it was beginning to get old.

"Want me to shoot him with an arrow later tonight when I have target practice? It can be an accident."

Emma couldn't help but let the grin break out on her lips. Picturing innocent Mary-Margaret, the Pure Heart, actually shooting Hook on purpose was an entertaining thought.

They came to a halt behind the men who were sheathing their swords, serious expressions covering their faces making them seem grim. Emma side stepped around them to view the bridge and felt her gut tighten. Suspending across a wide chasm was a rope contraption that she was only positive was going to snap under the weight of them all. It was like a tight line for the circus with swinging rope railings for support.

"This is the bridge?"

"It's a little worse for wear than the last time I was here," Hook answered her, refusing to meet her eyes as he came to stand beside her just so he could peer over the edge of the bank. The river that made up Feather Falls lay at least 60 feet below, rocks pointing eerily out of the rushing current.

"Yeah, no shit," Emma muttered causing Hook to raise an eyebrow. He said nothing in protest and Emma wasn't sure if she should be grateful that he held back his wit or be annoyed that he chose not to say anything. Maybe the bridge would take care of him before Mary-Margaret did.

"Okay, are we ready? I don't want to wait around if we still need to get through Sleeping Creek Meadow before the night," David said from behind them, his voice relaying he was determined and ready to go.

"After you," Emma replied, sheathing her sword. Mary-Margaret handed her the canteen and she took a drink wishing it was Hook's rum. Rum would be a more numbing tonic for her shaken nerves.

"Nay, I'll go first and test it out. If anything's going to happen to one of us it may as well be me."

Hook's present words reminded Emma of their conversation the night before and how he had told her the same thing in a few more words. Even though her anger and frustration burned against him she still felt the same bit of care flame up much to her annoyance.

No one said another word as Hook gripped the rope railing with his good hand while his hook encircled the other side. He lined his feet up on the single rope that would serve as their foot hold and took a few steps forward, testing how slack it was. Emma's heart pitched into her stomach as it gently swayed back and forth with his weight. He threw a grim smile over his shoulder at them and David started forward, his steps just as sure as Hook's had been.

"You okay?" Mary-Margaret squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting ready to scale across a rope bridge that may cause me to fall to my death. No big deal."

"Crossing this bridge gets us one step closer to Henry, Emma. You can do this."

Mary-Margaret squeezed her hand once again as if trying to infuse a bit of her strength into her daughter before letting go, taking a deep breath as she readied to begin her trek across the bridge. Emma envied her mother's agility as Mary-Margaret put one foot in front of the other with the kind of grace Emma wished had been passed onto her.

Finally she took a deep breath and grasped the rope handling, ignoring her churning stomach. _Henry. Just think of Henry and put one foot in front of the other, Emma._

Tentatively she took a few steps forward, a bit clumsy at first but after several seconds of getting her heart rate back under, her steps became a bit more steady. She focused on her feet, putting one slowly in front of the other while she tried to keep her balance in her core.

She had just nearly made it to the halfway point when the rope holding her footing suddenly jolted causing her to look up. Hook had already made it to land and was facing them with a look on his face that bespoke the horror she was hoping wasn't happening. There was another jolt and he yelled something that only sounded muffled to her because of the distance, but even from where she stood she could see the lifeblood draining from his face.

"Emma! Get moving!" Mary-Margaret shouted at her, her voice shrill with fear.

Emma could barely breathe as she tried to tamper down her fear and quickly navigate her way across. She was focused on her feet when another jolt shook her and before she could correct herself or gain her bearings, her feet were slipping out from underneath her.

"Emma!"

Her hands burned at the sudden traction and she felt a scream burning in her lungs. She couldn't tell if it was Hook or David yelling her name as she swung uncontrollably, her left hand losing its grip. With instinctive agility she let go and grasped the same rope she clung to with her right hand. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest as she helplessly tried to figure out what she needed to do, humorlessly wishing she had spent more time on the monkey bars as a kid.

Mary-Margaret felt helpless as she heard Emma scream from behind her and had to fight the motherly instinct to turn around and hurry back to help her but she knew that the added weight to the central part of the bridge would only cause the already untwining rope to snap and then they'd both be out of options.

"Snow! Get over here!" David called to her and she looked up to see him standing a short distance away at the end of the bridge. The terrified look on his face confirmed her worst fears and she felt her heart drop in her chest. The rope footing jolted again and she looked down, noticing that it was now twisting under her feet, shreds of rope unfurling from the central line.

"Get over here now!" he bellowed and soon Hook was standing beside him, a dark look shadowing his features.

"Milady, I suggest you get hustling over here if you want to help Emma," he ordered with an earnest look on his face, his stormy blue eyes locking onto hers. She fought the urge to turn around with every step that brought her closer to where they stood. She was only five feet away when the rope footing suddenly shuddered and snapped. Without a second's thought she leapt for the cliff edge closing her eyes as she waited for the falling sensation to overcome here but instead she felt pain shoot up her arm. She looked up to see David wincing as he tightened his grip around her arm. Hook reached for her other arm and they pulled her up together, collapsing in a pile for a split second before they all jumped to their feet.

Emma was still hanging from the rope, hopelessly immobile.

"Emma!"

This couldn't be happening. They had just found each other, had overcome so many obstacles, had finally cracked through Emma's walls and now they were on the brink of losing each other…again.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma's arms were getting tired and tears sprang to her eyes from the rope cutting into her hands. "No matter what, you have to save Henry! Do you hear me? You have to save him and you have to take him home!"

Mary-Margaret lost it then and was heading towards the bridge, tears streaming down her face when she felt someone pull her back into their arms holding her tight against their chest even as she flailed. Watching David restrain Mary-Margaret, Hook tried to swallow around the knot in his throat. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be her end. He tried to focus and think of a plan. They had put their faith in him and now he had to fix this. It was then that he suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Emma! Emma, listen to me!" He dropped to his hands and knees on the cliff ledge, looking at her with intense blue eyes. She dropped her gaze from her hands to Hook's face wondering what it was he could possibly have to say to her. It was probably something heartfelt if he truly thought she was going to die.

"Do you believe in fairies?"

"What? Are you insane? Seriously?"

"Emma, just say it! Say you believe in fairies!"

"Out of all the things…I'm gonna kick your ass in my second life! I'm going to find you and I'm going to beat your ass!"

"Emma! Love! Just say it! Please!"

"Fine, Hook! I believe in freakin fairies! Are you happy?"

"No," Hook called softly this time and let his face soften. "Love, do you trust me?"

"Why should I trust you, Hook?" she said in the middle of a sob, her hands finally giving a little bit. "You have been nothing but short and rude with me today after I opened up to you last night. You just threw it in my face."

"I'll explain later. But love," he began as his moist eyes focused on a light green flicker of light across the river's edge, "You need to let go."

"What? Are you crazy?" he felt David's hands grab the back of his collar and pull him back onto the ground, taking his place at the cliff while Mary-Margaret shot him the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

"Yes, mate, just a bit, but I swear to you; you have to trust me."

"Mom, Dad…I love you," Emma suddenly said, her voice cutting into the melodrama. Her stormy grey eyes focused on theirs and it felt like a slow moment, beautiful and terrible all at the same time as her fingers finally released their hold.

"Emma! No!" Mary-Margaret's screams cut to the core and Hook was quickly on his feet looking over the edge, his heart racing. David held Mary-Margaret close as he leaned back on his heels, the look on his face already that of a grieving father as tears coursed down his cheeks.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Hook muttered and then he saw it. "Blasted pixie nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Pixie? Pixie? What are you talking about?" Mary-Margaret muttered in a surly tone as she turned from David's shoulder. Her eyes were red and filled with tears, her snow white skin blotched with crimson spots.

A green orb finally flew into view up from the river with Emma encompassed in its glow as if frozen. David let out several short breaths of relief while Mary-Margaret started crying all over again for a completely different reason. A mixture of regret and relief filled Hook as his old friend approached them, only dropping Emma to the ground when it was safe.

David and Mary-Margaret were on her in an instant while Hook watched from where he stood, fighting every fiber of his being to take the woman in his arms. So while he let the family reunite he diverted his eyes to focus on that the glow that gently shimmered into dust.

"But how? I was falling," Emma muttered before looking up at Hook.

Hook couldn't help but be amused at how wide her eyes grew as she took in the petite blonde that stood beside him, leaning up against his shoulder while her twinkling blue eyes studied the girl she had just saved.

"Are you who I think you are?" Emma asked as she stood up, surveying the girl's clothes that seemed to disappear into the jungle of Neverland. The blonde tresses piled loosely on top of her head and the way she seemed to shimmer in the sun only faded in comparison to the lovely smile the petite woman flashed at Emma.

"TinkerBell," she curtsied, "At your service."


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to the Family

**Holy reviews, Batman! Thanks to my readers for your constant encouragement. It makes this writing bit just a bit more fun :)**

**Had some fun with this chapter, focusing on Henry and Peter but also moving on Regina so it doesn't seem like I just lost her somewhere in the great, wide somewhere. **

**If you like what you read or have suggestions leave a review, or you can fav/follow me.**

**Oh! And I don't own OUAT or anything of the like. **

Pan observed Henry from his place by the fire as his hands whittled at a piece of wood almost automatically, the hobby being one of his favorite past times. The boy hadn't said one word on the way back to camp the night before and he hadn't said anything at all this morning. When he'd been offered berries he had merely shaken his head and crossed his arms and averted his gaze something that would have maddened anyone except Peter.

He knew an opportunity when he saw one and this was one he wasn't willing to pass up.

"Liam," he called, barely glancing at the taller boy who sat a ways off sharpening his knife. Of all the Lost Ones he'd set over to guard Henry, he'd been the only one Henry hadn't seemed to mind as much. Peter hadn't been thrilled with this at first, feeling a mistrust between him and the boy and had almost sought to banish him but after some deep thought he'd set him aside for this very moment.

Liam came quietly without question, something Pan did like about him. He never fussed or complained; just did as he was told.

"I need you to take Henry out for a little hunting trip. It's time he started giving back to the camp," Pan ordered him a droll voice, infused with brilliant boredom.

"Hunting? Henry?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but what I need you to do is emphasize how we work as a family around here," Peter brought his eyes to meet Liam, "And we need him to start contributing. I think that's something he can relate to."

A dash of confusion lit Liam's feature but with no further argument all he did was nod and turn to walk towards Henry but Pan stopped him once again. "Oh, and take Thomas and Nate with you. The more the merrier I always say."

Liam didn't say anything but Pan could tell he was wondering exactly what it was that he had planned up his sleeve. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he focused his attention back to his whittling. This day was going to be among one of the most amusing.

Henry didn't understand why he was out here with Liam and the others. Liam had seemed just as confused as he felt even though he tried not to show it. All he'd been told was that it was time he started contributing to the food supply because they weren't going to starve on account of him which made no sense since the only thing he'd been given was a various of edible greens and berries.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"Do you not understand the concept of hunting? First, it requires quiet," the boy called Thomas hissed at him with bad humor lining his face.

He was instantly elbowed in the ribs by Nate, a boy Henry had never seen in the camp before but he'd found himself relaxing around him nonetheless.

"Basically if we're quiet they will come," Nate answered him.

"You ready to use that bow when the time comes?"

Henry glanced up at Liam who stood beside him, his face focused on surrounded by foliage up ahead of them. His heart quickened at the thought of taking a life. In all of his life he had never gone hunting as a sport or hobby and now he honestly wished he had.

"I've never killed anything," Henry admitted and Liam gave him an understanding look before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The first time is always the hardest. After that you can look at it as a necessary skill to survive."

Henry wasn't ever sure he'd ever see it like that but he didn't dare argue. The four boys sat in silence and time seemed to lengthen into an eternity. His legs were starting to fall asleep and he was about to ask how much longer they would have to wait till they moved on when something cracked through the brush and in the blink of an eye a small deer appeared in the clearing in front of them.

All eyes were on Henry who hesitantly raised his bow. He'd seen his grandma do this; she'd even taught him a bit back home so he wasn't completely new to the concept but he'd only shot at targets she had set up for him. Live animals had never been introduced.

"Just breathe," Liam whispered so softly that Henry barely heard him. He closed one eye and focused his gaze down the arrow shaft until it covered his target. He held his position for a bit, still fighting the battle inside of him. It was a life…but he needed it, they need it to survive.

Releasing a slow breath he finally released the arrow. The deer jumped, skipping off a ways into the foliage. Liam was on his feet with Thomas and Nate bounding after him, only pausing briefly over where the deer had been standing a mere seconds before Henry shot at it.

Henry slowly stood up to his feet, his gut clenching at the thought of what he'd just done. Quietly he ambled next to the boys who were starting to follow the direction the deer had ran, their eyes cast to the ground. Looking down at where they looked, the clench in his gut turned to nausea when he saw the blood trail. _So this is what it feels like to kill something._

"Henry! Get over here!"

Jumping out of his own thoughts, Henry pushed through the foliage until he saw Liam crouching over his deer. Tenderness lit his eyes as his hand reverently fingered the arrow that had passed through the animal's heart, right behind the shoulder. Henry crouched beside him, trying to keep the pain in his throat down at bay.

"Now, it's time for you to thank it for its life so we could live," Liam murmured.

"What?"

"You heard me. This is the most important part of what we do," he instructed, his voice lined with a bit more edge.

Obediently Henry stared down at the deer wishing with all of his heart that he could just close its eyes that were helplessly looking back at him. "Thank you for offering your life so that we can survive. I'll always remember your sacrifice."

His words came out wobbly and broken. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder then and it was the fact that it was borderline comforting that caused him to look up. He was surprised when he saw Thomas looking at him with the most respect he'd seen him ever muster, understanding flashing in his eyes. Looking past him he saw Nate reflecting the same expression and it was then he understood.

At one time, these boys had been in his place: on an island, feeling lost and alone but they didn't have the privilege of being born into a family of magic who understood the fairy tale world and the importance of portals. All that they had to depend on was each other; they were each other's family.

"Good job, Henry," Liam's voice finally broke the silence and Henry turned to look at the boy who had risked so much to give him information on his family. Liam's eyes locked onto his and a small smile curved his mouth. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Regina let out a long breath of defeat finally admitting to herself that she was lost. There wasn't much that could change in scenery but after you trip over the same stupid tree root for the third time, you start getting the clue. Other than the hopelessness blooming in her gut, she was also angry at leaving in such a hurry because she'd left without food or water, that small fact becoming a predicament with each passing hour.

"This is hopeless. This is all hopeless," she muttered as she leaned up against a tree to collect her breath. She closed her eyes determined that she wasn't going to break down and cry right here in the middle of a jungle even if the nearest living thing was 3 miles away.

She heard soft footsteps approaching from a distance away and she quickly stood up, her senses fully alert.

_Why does this sneaking up on me thing always seem to happen to me?_

She crouched down in the brush as her heart rate started pounding in her ears. It was one thing to be found in the woods with the idiots somewhere close by but to be found by herself, completely different. Especially since on this lone excursion she had found her magic didn't possess the same qualities it had back in the Enchanted Forest or in Storybrooke.

Quiet suddenly descended in the area which only made her feel uneasy. Several long seconds seemed to drag by slowly and finally she had enough.

She was on her feet in the blink of an eye her hands flaring purple.

"I was wondering when I was going to run into you, dearie."

Regina let out a breath of relief and flashed her magic back as Rumpelstiltskin appeared from the shadows, putting away his own spell.

"Rumpel. I should have know," she muttered as she straightened her jacket before fixing him with a look.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Tracking and meditating."

"You? Meditating?" Regina let out a short laugh. "Is there a secret Neverland yoga class you want to tell me about?"

Rumpel ignored the sarcastic comment while he slowly approached her, a steely glint shining in his dark eyes as he circled her as a vulture did their prey.

"What I meditate on is none of your business. Now why are you wandering in the woods alone?"

"Just like you have your business, I have mine."

"Touche, my dear," Rumpel smiled at her before turning his back toward her. "Well, I suppose you can tag along with me. You may prove useful."

"Useful? What exactly is it that you're up to? This wouldn't happen to be the same reason why you left us on Hook's ship, is it?"

"Let me just say this," the older man hissed as a dark look swiftly overcame his face like a thunder storm on a balmy day. "Your boy has led me to the one character I never wanted to have any dealings with ever again and alas here I am on his damn island. So, I seek to end him before he ends me which means I require his heart and well, we both know wherever Pan is your boy is not too far. I think that together, with both of our magical qualities put to task we can both get what we want."

Regina raised a brow at him wondering what could have possibly happened between an irritating fairy boy and the Dark One that would make Rumpel refer to the boy as 'dangerous', his previous words still ringing clear in her mind. It was a tempting deal and she had to admit that with her magical quality somehow limited, it could possibly be renewed with Rumpel's.

"Fine," she agreed, "But on one condition."

"I'm listening," he answered with an amused smile.

"You don't touch Henry. If you touch him I'll turn you over to the devil myself."

"I'll meet that requirement as long as you don't touch Peter."

Regina straightened her shoulders and gave him a bitter smile. "It looks like we have a deal."

He returned the smile before stepping toward her, a determine look on his face. "Indeed we do."


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets

**Thank you everyone for the amazing comments and follows. When I started this story I didn't think it would be so well received. :) **

**So I struggled with this chapter today and decided to play a bit on Tink and Hook's relationship with each other as well as the fact that Hook has secrets about his past experiences here he's not sharing with the group. Quite a bit of Captain Swan hinted at here as well. I love these two!**

**Anyway leave a review if you care or follow if you want to keep getting chapter updates!**

Through Mary-Margaret squeezing her hand, David pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead and the life size pixie smiling at her, Emma locked onto Hook's eyes. The expression on his face told her many things, the first and foremost being that he still cared for her despite his ill tempered behavior toward her all day. She couldn't understand the why but she knew that she wasn't going to give up on him. He was a pain in the ass sure thing, but he had kept her grounded in more ways than one since they'd taken the portal; she found herself needing him.

"So, Captain," Tinker Bell looked up from where she leaned against his arm, a hint of mischief in her eyes, "What's the story here? I never thought I'd see you back here in Neverland, not that I'm complaining but please, amuse me."

Her arms were crossed while she slacked a hip and he felt relief in the fact that even though a lot had changed, she hadn't. Her face still held her youth, courtesy of the magic of the island, and if the smirk covering it was any indication, she was still a mighty spitfire.

"It's a long story that we don't have time for, honestly. I have to take them through the meadow and who knows how long that trip is going to be."

"The meadow? Hook, you can't be serious."

"Aye, love."

"But Hook, the dark magic there…do they even know?"

Dark worry tainted her light features as he responded with a bout of silence, averting his eyes from her face to the trees surrounding them as if they were the most amazing thing he'd seen all day.

"Hook, you need to tell them. That and there's a worse danger there now than when you left."

"Of course there is," he grumbled wondering why there couldn't be a day where death wasn't lurking close by. "Information, lass?"

"There's a creature living in the meadow and pixies didn't release him there," she let out on a deep sigh. "They haven't exactly tried to get rid of him either since he's been a deterrent to anyone who wants to steal their dust."

A grim look crossed over Hook's face and she watched as rare concern lit in his eyes. He glanced at Emma with her family and she took a step back to study him better.

"Is it me or is the mighty Captain fond of the Girl Who Fell?"

"It's nothing like that," he bit out before turning on his heel but Tink didn't let anyone off the hook that easy. Before he could breathe in and out again she was in front of him, pinning him with a dark green look.

"Would it be so terrible for you to love again? Seriously, if this is true love…"

"Tink! Press on this matter more and I'll make sure you never fly again."

His tone was venomous but she'd dealt with his worst. She jut her chin out, rising to her full height that fell just below his shoulder and squared him with a look. Toe to toe was how she and Hook operated; she didn't count on years apart to make it any different.

"Don't throw around empty threats. It's not good for you just like holding back from love isn't either."

"You and this true love thing was old then and it's old now. You have to let it go, Tink."

"Hey, you two! What's the plan?" Emma's voice cut in before anything more could be said.

Hook looked over to see David helping Emma to her feet showing he had gained most of his composure back and the only injury Emma seemed to be concerned about were her wrists. Mary-Margaret gathered their bags from the ground where they had been abandoned; her face was splotchy and her eyes shone red but the smile on her face was radiant as she came up behind David and Emma who purposely walked toward Hook and Tinker Bell.

"I still can't believe you're real," Emma murmured as she glanced at the pixie, unbelief widening her eyes.

"That's not what you said on the bridge or do you need reminding?"

"That was for fairies in general," Emma explained, "I didn't know I would be summoning Tinker Bell and well, you're _the _Tinker Bell."

Her appraisal earned her a bright smile from the pixie. "It's nice to know my reputation precedes me," Tinker Bell winked and Emma was pretty sure Disney himself would have fainted from amusement.

"So, Hook," David interrupted, "You know the way to the meadow?"

"Aye, that I do, but I do need to warn you of several things."

Emma noticed the hesitance in his voice and she wasn't the only one who did.

"What do you mean "several" things?" Mary-Margaret asked as she crossed her arms, the look on her face one that Emma was sure had put many students back in line.

"Well, this meadow is cursed with black magic that makes you remember memories but not just any memories. You will relive the darkest secrets you've suppressed, even the ones you may have forgotten had ever happened."

"I may have a spell, however, that can counteract the magic for a while. It'll at least buy you time," Tinker Bell said, trying to sound as comforting and encouraging as a pixie could in this situation.

"Tink has also just informed me that there's word of a beast roaming in the fields so we also have that to wager with as well," Hook added as he met David's thoughtful look. He was a prince who had fought dragons and many armies; fighting a beast didn't sound phasing in the least.

Emma and Mary-Margaret both wore the same look and he worried less. He realized each of them had fought their own terrible battles and right now family was their main motivation for conquering whatever obstacle came their way. Even he had to admit that not many evils made it past the ones who stood for family.

"I'm pretty sure whatever it is, we can handle it together. Will you be coming with us Tinker Bell?"

Tinker Bell smiled at Mary-Margaret and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I promised your friend I would see to it that you were well and give a full report."

"Our friend?"

David's question and the alert look on his face matched Hook's own concern. The last thing they needed was someone using an alliance as a means to spy on them and he would hate for that informant to be Tinker Bell. As much as she irritated him, he was fond of the little pixie.

"Yes, you know…Rumpelstiltskin. Your crocodile," she smirked at Hook.

If the others hadn't been present Hook would have been tempted to slap the twisted smile from her lips but instead he squared his shoulders and clenched his fists. She had rescued Emma after all so there was something he should be grateful for but the idea that the Dark One was out there on the island crawled under his skin.

"He's on the island?" Emma asked with complete disbelief. "What in the world has be been doing this entire time?"

"He seems to be fighting an internal battle that he didn't indulge with me the first several moments we met. He sent me off almost right away so I couldn't tell you what he'd been doing the entire time but I do know that he separated himself from his shadow," Tink informed before turning to both Hook and David. "You guys better get going. Camping on the outskirts of the meadow isn't wise and I know I'm amusing but I'm not worth burning daylight over. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."

David nodded the affirmative and Tink let her eyes rest on Hook once again, this time with a hint of sadness in her emerald eyes as if she'd just remembered something. She had the kindness to hold off until David, Mary-Margaret and Emma were busy adjusting their packs and out of earshot before she stepped closer, her voice lowered in a low whisper.

"I almost forgot…do they know the deal you made? The one you had to make to get off the island last time and if you came back then you would-"

"Tinker Bell," he cut in, his voice harsh as he looked over her head toward the other three, relieved that they seemed to be conversing. Emma was keen and smart and if he'd discovered anything new about her this trip, it was that she had amazing hearing. He sighed in relief before focusing on the pixie before him who still stared up at him.

"I remember, love, and I plan on honoring it unless of course, mercy and kindness interfere."

"You'll be-"

"Don't say anything about it again. Don't you dare mention it to anyone or I will…"

"Remember, Captain," she chimed, feigning a cheery tone as the others came closer with more attention focused on the two, "No empty threats."

"Who said it was empty, love?"

"Are we ready?" Emma cut in once again, glancing between the two of them curiously with a raised brow. Decent enough, she didn't ask about it knowing that the two went way back but she still felt a tiny pang of jealousy at the intimate, teasing way they interacted with one another.

"Oh before I forget," Tink turned as she reached deep into her light cloak. "The spell. Just blow a bit of dust on each of you right before you go in. Don't meander because the time is crucial."

Hook handled the small glass vile Tink handed him fondly before putting it in his pocket. "Quite well, my love, now shall we go?"

"After you," David motioned with his hand as Tinker Bell stood back and faded into a shimmer of glowing green dust. Emma watched in amazement as she appeared once again but this time she was about the size of her hand.

"Good luck to you!" she called and with one last wave, she was flying off above the trees leaving the group to their journey.

* * *

"I think you were right," Mary-Margaret whispered in hushed tones to David as they followed Emma who trailed after Hook who after the event of her near death had thawed considerably. Emma had asked about what it was he did for exactly three hundred plus years and he had taken the pleasure to oblige her in several stories thus far.

"What am I right about this time?"

Judging by the smile on his face, she knew he was aware of what it was she was referring to but he wanted to hear her say it. The knowledge made her roll her eyes but he knew she was amused.

"About him…and her. I think they care more than they think."

"Wait, they? I was just talking about him when I mentioned anything possibly happening…between them," he frowned as he stared at the two ahead of him in new consideration. Mary-Margaret couldn't help but find the lost look on his face endearing as he watched the baby he had lovingly place in a tree laugh at something Hook had said, everything about her conveying that she was a grown woman.

"Well, it's just the way he looks at her when he doesn't think anyone is paying attention to him. I don't even think he's aware of the way he looks at her. It's almost tender…and lost," Mary-Margaret started. "And she I think is slowly starting to let him under her skin which is why she was so upset today when he was distant. She had finally let someone else in who wasn't family and he became a different person the next day."

"So what you're saying is you think that they…well, they might like each other as more than just travel buddies?"

"Travel buddies? David, seriously? Are we in Kindergarten?"

"I just don't like to think that my daughter could possibly be falling for a pirate. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I dreamed of raising our daughter."

"Well, there are a lot of things that didn't come to mind that happened anyway and I think that Hook is the least of those problems," Mary-Margaret countered before softening her face into a cheery grin. "Besides, he looks at her like you do me."

"He does _not_ look at her the same way my face looks at you. Not a bit," David spat, the conversation already driving him crazy. "I think this talk needs to end now before I do something stupid; like break my hand punching a tree."

"Or shooting him in the face?"

"Don't tempt me."

She smiled and squeezed his arm as he helped her over a fallen tree before speeding her walk up ahead toward Emma and Hook who were stopped just under a canopy of trees that looked much different than the ones she had seen thus far.

"We're here," Emma said with a stern voice as she looked ahead of them with a set jaw. Mary-Margaret followed her gaze and as she absorbed what it was she was looking at, she felt the blood slowly drain from her face as David placed a hand on her back as if to steady her.

Skeletons laid askew over the barren strip, in some places almost piled on top of each other. Dead grass burned brown, contrasting greatly with the green foliage they had been so used to the last several days and Mary-Margaret felt a sense of despair wash over her. Suddenly, she didn't feel ready to visit the worst parts of her past and when she looked over at the others' solemn expressions she realized she wasn't the only one who had something to fear from her past.

Everyone had their secrets.


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Curses & Creatures

**It's going to be interesting seeing how the Charmings and Hook work together from this moment on especially through this part of the story. Things kind of start slow in this chapter, there are a lot of feels, but I promise the action comes though it may be short lived. Just keep in mind they've all fought creatures of all different kinds :)**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed! I love reading those and yes, Killian/Hook has a secret and in the end of this chapter you find he may have had more people close to his heart than Milah. The question is how long will it take Emma to discover everything?**

**Once again, I don't own anything ABC or OUAT...not even that chipped cup. **

"Well, are we ready?"

David's voice was shockingly bold compared to the despair Emma felt building up in her chest from the idea of reliving every terrible, lonely memory she had ever lived through. It was already hard enough having to revisit those memories but then on top of what would be a traumatizing experience, they were supposed to defend themselves against a creature that was known for shedding blood.

She'd rather make her way across thousands of rope bridges before crossing the meadow. Hook had already explained that there was no point in finding another route since the strip was cursed from the top of Neverland's snowy mountain peak to the cliffs that met the ocean. Going another route would take them dramatically off course and add more than a week's time to their mission, something Emma was not fond of considering when they were already on borrowed time as far as she was concerned.

"I think as ready as we can be, mate," Hook finally answered as he reached his hand into his leather coat and pulled the glass vile Tink had given to him earlier before she'd parted ways. The dust reflected the sunlight causing it to shimmer in a mesmerizing sort of way. Hook popped the lid off and Emma watched as he sprinkled just a bit into his palm. It was then that she noticed the calluses and cuts that painted his hands and in a split second of weakness she entertained the thought of what his hands must feel like; obviously tough what with years of hard work as Captain of a ship but she knew that his touch was gentle in those few moments they had shared in the forest after Pan had toyed with her.

"You alright, love?" Hook asked snapping Emma out of her thoughts and to her horror she felt her cheeks grow warm. An amused glint entered his blue eyes as she dumbly shook her head and replied she'd only been spacing out.

He didn't believe her for a moment and would have teased her with an innuendo had David not been standing there. Instead he just reached his hand out over her head and lightly sprinkled the bit of dust over her, admiring the way her eyes glowed as the magic settled over her before he moved over to David and Mary-Margaret who had been embracing each other since they had joined him and Emma at the tree line.

His throat tightened at the way they held each other as he remembered Milah and how she used to spontaneously squeeze him against her body. He had felt like the king of the world in those moments; she had made him feel like he could take anything the world threw at him and toss it back with more vitality.

"So is this really going to work?" Mary-Margaret's hesitant voice snapped him from his reverie and he only nodded feebly before he was sure he had his voice.

"Pixie dust is the most powerful of magic I've ever seen and I have witnessed the Dark One, Regina, and Cora at work," he replied softly as he sprinkled the dust over her. Just like her daughter, Mary-Margaret's eyes lit with wonder and she held her hand out as if to capture every last bit of it.

Hook awkwardly stood in front of David next who stared just as awkwardly back. Emma couldn't cut back the grin that spread across her face as she watched the dark pirate sprinkle pixie dust over Prince Charming of all people. _Oh, the many Kodak moments my life inspires_, she thought as Hook stepped back as quickly as he could from David before sprinkling himself with a small handful of dust.

David and Mary-Margaret continued to hold hands as Hook checked the knots on the rope he'd secured around each of them lest they should wander from each other. He hadn't gone into detail with why it was so important but Emma could only imagine making it through the dark magic only to face the reality that everyone else didn't make it.

He got to her and tugged at the knot around her waist, his blue gaze penetrating hers. It unsettled her the way he could look at her like that. No one ever had ever had that much feeling when they looked at her; not even Neal.

"You ready for this, love?"  
"No, but we don't have much of a choice do we now?"

As soon as she said the words she realized that she may not have a choice because she chose family and Henry above all else but Hook…this wasn't his family yet he still made the choice to stay. He had yet to leave her and even when he had left back in Storybrooke he came back within the hour to help save the town. He hadn't thought of the consequences when he'd offered her his services; he had just jumped on board and hadn't complained.

She opened her mouth to say something but he'd already moved away and Mary-Margaret grabbed Emma's hand causing her to look over at her parents with all of her attention.

"We love you, Emma," she said with just the beginning sheen of tears.

"I love you both, too," Emma replied smiling at both of them before pulling them into a quick hug. Hope against hope she wished with all of her heart that all four of them would make it yet knew that when they did, they wouldn't be the same.

She stepped back and they all looked at Hook who only nodded silently. They lined up quickly and taking in one last breath of courage, they moved forward simultaneously into the field.

"This dust can only buy us some time?" David asked.

Hook nodded slowly and everyone seemed to think the same thing at the same time. They broke into a dead sprint and Emma couldn't help but think how weird the quiet was around them. The only sound was the noise of their feet hitting the dirt, occasionally leaping over the bones of a previous traveler who hadn't made it.

"When are we supposed to see this beast?" Emma called over her shoulder to Hook.  
"I couldn't bloody tell you," Hook yelled at her as he looked towards the trees lining the expanse of the wide meadow, "But I don't think yelling is the best way to sneak by it."

Emma shut her mouth after that and focused on her breathing. She was used to running, it was what she was good at; chasing people jumping court dates and running to get out of the lonely reality that was her life. _Had been_ her life. Before Henry.

At that moment, a guttural snarl was heard by all of them and there was a slight falter in their stride but Hook was the one that ran ahead.

"Don't stop! Whatever you do, keep running!"

They picked up speed again as another roar cut through the still air, sending chills down Emma's spine. There was the sound of crashing trees and she watched as Hook, who was running in front of her, looked to their right with his sword already drawn. Looking over at David she saw he had the same idea and Mary-Margaret already had her bow in hand, their faces looking determined at the idea of the eminent battle that may be taking place.

Emma reached over her shoulder and felt for the hilt of her sword when the earth under her feet began to quake slightly.

"What the-"

"Emma! Watch out!"

Before she could look over her shoulder to even comprehend what was happening, David was at her back, his sword drawn, dragging Mary-Margaret with him in the process. An arrow raced through the air embedding itself into the eye of what looked like an overgrown jaguar but more fierce and mutated. It roared and faltered back a step before swiping at them again, its claws nearly the size of half of Emma's head.

David took a stab at it while Emma was finally able to draw her sword hoping to give her own fatal blows while Mary-Margaret kept shooting her arrows. Hook was soon beside David, teasing the beast with fake jousts before he'd finally allow the blade to meet flesh. Its claws swung down again and Hook tackled Emma to the ground before air moved where her head had once been. Emma looked up past Hook's face to see David jump onto the creature's arm in one swift leap, holding on with the strength of a vice grip.

"David!" Mary-Margaret screamed as she loosed another arrow which once again caused the animal to let out a guttural scream. The sound was eerie and Hook was soon on his feet, his good hand helping Emma to stand to her feet. She had only just steadied herself when he ran from her side, ducking under another fatal blow before he was under the belly of the beast, his sword drawn for blood.

It only took a second before she realized she hadn't been dragged with him. She looked down at the rope that had held them together and realized he'd cut himself free.

"Did he cut himself free, too?" Mary-Margaret screamed at her as she kept shooting her arrows.

Emma looked over at her and realized that David had also freed himself from her and Emma and Mary-Margaret were the only ones left on the rope. Anger boiled inside of her and she stalked dangerously close to the creature waiting for an opening.

"Emma, don't!" she heard Mary-Margaret bellow at her, causing Emma to stop in her tracks. "Get your ass up here!"

She stopped when it hit her she would be dragging Mary-Margaret along with her. Letting out a sigh she realized she could only helplessly watch from where she stood, only swiping at the creature's front paws whenever he clawed at her.

The creature let out a low sounding scream just then and Emma glanced up to see that David had thrust his sword, hilt to flesh into the creature's back where he sat astride. Hook busied himself with running his sword through the inside ligaments of the legs, blood starting to slowly drain and shine on the black fur of the cat.

The thought of the pixie dust's magic wearing off came to mind and Emma desperately wished they would just get off and make a run for it, noting the creature was wearing down from its many injuries. It couldn't track them for long if it tried. Just when she was about to yell for them to leave it to its eventual death another scream cut through the air and she focused on Hook who was digging his sword out of its chest, a wild look in his blue eyes. The hind legs were the first to drop and Emma felt her own eyes grow wide as she realized the creature was slowly lowering itself to the ground.

"Hook!" she screamed just as his sword loosened from the flesh and flashed with red in his hand. He didn't hesitate and began running toward her, a wicked grin covering his face. He was in his element.

He leapt and landed at her feet just in time, the sound of crunching bones making Emma wince as she dropped to his side. The ground trembled beneath them and Mary-Margaret ran toward them, her breathing heavy as they watched David casually jump off of the beast, his pants stained crimson. He started striding toward them and Emma quickly jumped to her feet, grabbing at the rope still hanging around her waist.

"We have to hurry," Emma breathed, "the pixie dust will be gone and soon-"

She reached for the rope still attached around Hook's waist but he grabbed her hand roughly and shoved it away, quickly standing to his feet with a horrific expression covering his face. He was belligerent as he stumbled toward something the rest of them couldn't see and Emma felt her heart still as his face suddenly became broken.

"Nan?"

It was in that moment that Emma felt the blood completely drain from her face. The curse. It was already happening.


	15. Chapter 15: A Magic Touch

**Last half of their adventure in the meadow. For all of you shipping Captain Swan...here you go! And sorry that this chapter and the last were increasingly long. I'm a girl of many words.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! Even if you have complaints, leave a review anyway :) I listen to what my readers want.**

**Once again, I don't own anything. **

Mary-Margaret felt a pang in her chest as she watched Hook wander toward something that neither of the rest of them could see. He seemed so lost then, his usual façade of arrogance and innuendos stripped away and replaced with brokenness.

"Who's Nan?" she heard herself ask Emma who only shrugged her shoulders before stepping towards him with the rope.

"I don't know but we have to get him tied before the rest of us are gone, too."

David was already one step ahead of her, calmly stepping behind the man before wrapping his arms around him tightly. Mary-Margaret watched as Emma busied herself with securing the rope to his waist, only wincing when his elbow flailed and hit her in the head. He was putting up a weak fight, more than likely exhausted from the fight that had just taken place recently.

Snapping herself out of just watching them, Mary-Margaret quickly stepped forward and redid the rope securing herself to David. She was pulling at it to check that it would hold when she felt his hands swat at hers. She glanced up and felt her heart plummet at the faraway look in his eyes.

The desire to reach out and wake him up assailed her senses as she watched his face slowly contort into pain, whispered words dying on his lips. It broke her heart and she instantly felt a soreness spread into her sinuses as tears pricked her eyes.

"C'mon, Emma. Before I go, too," Mary-Margaret said as she turned around with a lot more calm than she felt, grabbing onto the rope between her and David to gently tug him along.

Emma gave a faint nod, looking at Hook and David with a torn look on her face as she followed Mary-Margaret's cue and took hold of the rope between her and Hook.

"It makes no sense," Emma interrupted the quiet as they trudged along at a brisk pace with the men stumbling behind them. "They were the last to take the dust. You would think it would have worked longer with them."

Mary-Margaret gave a soft smile. "After Hook dusted you and I, there probably wasn't quite as much to dust him and David with. And having watched him calculate situations the last several days I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing when he did it," she answered Emma, a flare of rare admiration blooming in her chest for the pirate.

It was something that Charming would do for her, right down to the tee. Glancing at the stunned look on Emma's face, she had to smile.

"Don't be so surprised. It looks like he's learning to care again."

Emma looked at her and was about to say something when Mary-Margaret faltered in her step, the soft smile slowly wiping from her face. Her vision went black and then slowly she focused on the scene that was slowly coming to life around her. Familiar castle walls surrounded her and as she turned around, she gasped when she saw her mother laying before her in the bed from many years earlier, the palour of her face a sickly gray while she gave her a weak smile.

"Mother?"

Instead of answering, her mom continued to lay there silently and Mary-Margaret found herself slowly stepping closer, tears stinging her eyes as she watched her younger self suddenly burst into the room with tears streaming down her face. Her voice was inaudible and so was her mother's and the flaw in the illusion frustrated her. She tried to step closer to hear them but before she could understand herself and her Mother better, her Mother breathed her last breath, the spark in her eyes becoming dull as life left her body.

She watched as herself from many years before collapsed on her mother's side of the bed, tears streaming down her young face and she suddenly felt overwhelmed by the guilt that she hadn't been able to save her mother; that she couldn't do the task that was asked of her even though it was completely evil.

There was sudden black and she was looking down at her father's body consumed in poison, his eyes closed to never open again. She felt the feeling of loss and despair overcome her and as if her pain was felt elsewhere, she heard screaming. His body continued to lay there as the emotions kept coming at her wave after wave, leaving her feeling trapped in a prison she had no way out of.

Emma watched in horror as unlike the others, Mary-Margaret screamed from somewhere deep in her soul. It was a terrible sound that sent goosebumps over Emma's flesh before she finally let out a deep breath and took a strong hold of the rope.

Who knew how long she had left before she joined the lot of them. She was determined it wasn't going to happen to her as she stepped forward, gently tugging at the rope urging the others along. Looking ahead she could see a tree line about half a mile away and a burst of hope spread through her.

She continued marching forward, fighting Mary-Margaret and Hook every step of the way, Mary-Margaret screaming and Hook often cursing and whispering the names of those he'd lost while David seemed to take his grief quietly. Emma couldn't decide which was worse.

After several slow steps that gained her about fifty feet the pirate fell to his knees, jerking Emma back and nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Bloody hell," she muttered in agitation, the curse causing her to turn up an amused smile at the fact she'd used his words. The smile fell short though when she looked back at Hook who looked as lost as ever, sobs racking his body.

"Milah," he whispered and she froze, watching for several long seconds as she took in how completely heartbroken he looked. He wasn't the man she'd bested, who had come after her in the Lagoon or chased her in the woods. He was beaten down and at his most vulnerable.

She stepped back towards him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She had no sooner touched him then she was knocked off her feet and lying on her back, his body hovering over hers with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he pressed his hook to her throat, a snarl covering his lips. She bit back the tears threatening to spill over and reached a hand up to his shoulder once again as he continued to press the flat of his hook against her skin.

"Hook," she choked out, finding herself short of breath. "Hook, stop. It's me. It's Emma."

She pushed at his shoulders to try to ease him off of her but to no avail and she found herself looking up into his face, nearly praying that if he did kill her he wouldn't ever wake up.

"Killian, please," she whispered, giving up on pushing him off of her and instead rested her hands on his shoulders. His eyes seemed to suddenly focus on her, the cloudy look slowly dispersing until she saw the clarity fall into his eyes.

"Emma?"

"Yes, it's me."

"But how? Are we over the line yet?"

"No," she answered, feeling misplaced excitement course through her body at the realization of just how close he was to her. He smelled of leather and the sun and she found herself wanting to run her fingers through his hair which made no sense to her because she couldn't be feeling anything of that sort toward him.

He continued to stare at her face in thought before a smirk covered his features and she suddenly felt exposed under his prodding eyes.

"Well, love, I never thought this day would come soon enough," he said with dry, sarcastic humor as he took in her body under his and the hand that she had wrapped across his shoulders. The look on her face changed from flushed excitement to disgust and she gave his shoulders a shove as she tried to get out from under him.

It was when her hands stopped touching him that Hook winced at the dark coming in and fell to his side.

"Hook?"

He heard her voice close but so distant and suddenly she was there, her hand on his shoulder. His eyes slowly fell from her face to her hand and she watched as understanding flashed across his face.

"Emma, when you touch me…the curse doesn't affect me," he told her, his voice hushed. They stared at each other for a few split seconds and soon they were both on their feet, Emma rushing over to David with one hand dragging Hook by the lapels of his coat.

She reached up and touched David's shoulder, his reaction to her touch not violent like Hook's had been. His face was wet with tears and he seemed to have aged a century, the lines in his face deepened in his silent grief.

They both watched as clarity slowly lit his eyes and he looked from Emma to Hook with confusion before looking around them.

"But how? We're not across the line yet, are we?"

"We don't know but we need to get out of here. Think you can carry her?" Emma motioned with a nod of her head toward Mary-Margaret.

The tiny woman was curled up on the ground in the fetal position, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Emma could only be thankful that she wasn't screaming the heart anguishing screams from earlier as David's face was instantly cloaked in pain at his wife's misery.

He walked forward with Emma and Hook in tow, her hands never breaking contact with them. He leaned down and gently scooped Mary-Margaret into his arms the same time a familiar sound broke into the wide meadow. It was a low snarl that sounded like it had broken from the depths of hell itself and instead of looking back, the three of them looked at each other as the earth trembled under their feet and broke into a dead sprint.

"Love, how can you run?"

"I can't," Emma huffed as she tried to stay balanced and run as quickly as she could without losing her grip on David and Hook.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, she didn't feel her legs under her anymore and she was staring up into Hook's face, his mouth in a grim line. She felt David's shoulder lose contact with her hand and Hook ran to his side.

"Hold onto him," he bellowed at Emma as he held her in his arms, running with the bit of energy left in him.

The tree line came closer into view and they were a mere 800 yards away when Emma dared to look over Hook's shoulder. Another mutated jaguar beast was high tailing it toward them and she felt her heart flip at the sight.

"Hook!"

"Don't say anything, love," he growled at her, trying to ignore the pain in his leg from the previous day's stabbing. He glanced over at David and saw he wasn't faring any better, wincing from the infection in his side.

The tree line was just in reach then, a mere 400 yards away, he wagered as they ran on, Emma clinging to David's arm while Mary-Margaret lay in his arms completely unaware of what was going on around her. He frowned at the loss reflected in her eyes as tears silently streamed down her face, muttering inaudible words on her lips.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as they were within ten feet of the clearing and Hook suddenly leaped, feeling the air above his head move with the force of something swiping at where he had been mere seconds before. He tucked Emma against his body, unconsciously positioning himself so he broke their fall. He grunted when their bodies hit the ground and he winced at the pain that shot through his entire being. He heard a grunt and glancing to his left saw that David had done the same, his arms wrapped protectively around Mary-Margaret.

They lay in the soft bed of the jungle, watching with horror as the creature bounded toward them. Emma buried her head in Hook's shoulder and felt his arms squeeze her close as she closed her eyes shut once again waiting for the blow. Hook held her as he watched the beast leap for them, nearly seeing the blood lust in its eyes. He braced himself for the worst of it when the clearing suddenly glowed blue and the creature let out one last scream as it disintegrated into ash, slowly drifting to the ground around them.

Several moments passed by in silence before Hook realized that Emma was still sitting between his legs, leaned back against his chest with her eyes closed as she stilled her racing heart. He found himself freezing at the second share of intimacy they'd had in a ten minute period and before he could fully comprehend it, his arms were suddenly empty and cold with her absence, leaving him to watch her walk toward her parents who lay several feet from them.

Emma quickly walked to Mary-Margaret's side as she slowly came to, the wet on her face bringing out red blotches on her pale skin.

"We made it?" she asked through a wobbly smile and Emma looked up at David with a smile he returned before sinking to her knees in exhaustion.

"Yeah, we made it."


	16. Chapter 16: Closer

**Back to Henry & Pan, Rumpel & Regina. In this chapter, Regina may be getting closer to Henry than we originally thought and may also be falling back to her "just me and Henry" mentality. **

**Like it, love it, hate it, let me know in a review. **

**I don't own a thing. **

"So Henry, did you have a good time?"

Henry looked up at Peter who settled on the log beside him, popping slices of the apple he cut with his hunting knife into his mouth in a nonchalant way as if he never carried a worry in the world.

"I'm not sure if good time is the best way to describe it but I didn't have a bad time," Henry admitted as the boys around him milled about the night campfire, quiet conversation creating a comfortable atmosphere. The smell of venison purged the air and had he not already eaten his fill, Henry would have helped himself to more of the deer that he had hunted earlier that day. He thought back to when he'd come back to the camp with the other three and how since then the others had treated him with more respect; he no longer felt like their captive but more like they thought of him as one of their own.

"Good," Peter grinned as he took the project he'd been working on earlier out of his pocket and began whittling. "I must say you've surprised me today."

"You didn't think I could do it?"

"On the contrary, I knew you could do it. I was just wondering how long it would take for you to realize you could. It's an honorable thing, you know; providing for the others. Speaking of honor, Liam did make sure you honored the animal before going any further, right?"

The hard look on Peter's face surprised Henry and he began to wonder if he'd evaluated the boy right. Then he thought of how he had been deceived and remembered the night he'd seen his mothers and how Pan had toyed with them. Peter may have a side that wasn't as callused but it didn't make him a saint.

"Yes, he did. We thanked it," Henry finally said a bit more quietly.

Satisfied, Peter turned back to his project and said nothing more leaving Henry to his thoughts. He turned his attention back to the other boys who grew quiet as they watched the flames lick the air. The cheer from earlier settled into a somber mood that grew even more chilling when the sound of a lone harmonica cut into the silence.

It was then that Henry realized that no matter how tough the exterior of the Lost Ones were, it was in moments like this that they all missed someone who tugged at their memories. They had all been taken and made the best of their situation, creating a family the only way they could and with the only people around to start one with; each other.

If the melancholy mood upset Peter he didn't say anything about it. Instead he seemed at ease with the events of the night as he lost himself in his own scheming plans. There was movement at the corner of the clearing as Felix broke into view with three others following him, a tight look stretched across his features as he headed straight for Peter.

Henry watched as the taller boy stopped in front of Pan and wondered what could bring Felix out of watch so early.

"What are you doing here, Felix? I thought you had night watch over the point this evening?"

"I left Tuck and Louis there but I heard word of something I'm sure you're going to want to hear."

"Alright, then. Let it out," Peter sighed impatiently as he put his carving back inside his pocket.

"Chief Tiger Lily has captives from last night and plans to punish them…over at Skull Rock."

Henry watched Pan's demeanor darken immediately and he was instantly on his feet, his dark eyes narrowed at the taller boy.

"You are certain?"

"Absolutely."

Peter let out a frustrated snarl before grabbing his sword from behind him that had been leaning against a tree. At the sound of him sheathing the blade, the others around the fire looked up at him expectantly.

"Boys, it's time to save our own," he bellowed in a voice that made it clear he didn't expect anything short of obedience. Henry watched as the boys instantly feel into orderly chaos, grabbing swords, spears, bows and arrows, or whatever weapon they could find. A sense of dread spread into the pit of Henry's stomach when Peter turned to face him, a look of consideration covering his face.

"Liam!"

The boy was instantly at his side, a questioning look covering his face. "Pan."

"Take Henry to our winter camp site. Stay there until you're sent for. May as well take Thomas and Nate with you as well."

"Peter?"

"Just do as I say," he hissed before turning away from him, leaving Henry and Liam to themselves as he disappeared into the jungle with the others following after him.

"Well, kid," Liam finally said turning his attention to Henry. "Looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

Regina was tired. Her feet hurt from the shoes she had been wearing and the entertaining thought of a foot massage wasn't far from mind. She'd give anything for a good foot soak and a rub.

"Something the matter, deary?"

She rolled her eyes at the broken silence, having completely forgotten about her new travel companion who seemed to have a worse sense of direction than that stupid map Emma and the others were following.

"No. Nothing's the matter," she bit out as she popped another berry into her mouth. The memory of the coconuts Hook had broken up for all of them several nights earlier came to mind and she found herself wishing that there was a coconut tree somewhere close by.

_Great. Now I'm craving coconut of all things. The island life obviously changes you into a desperate person, _she thought to herself wondering when this nightmare was going to be over and her son would be in her arms.

"Did you hear that?" Rumpel asked in a low tone and she narrowed her gaze at him.

"Hear what?"

She paused and sat still on the log she occupied listening for whatever it was he could hear. Nothing. She bit back her frustration and instead let out a sigh.

"I don't hear anything. You're obviously losing it, Gold. Don't worry about me; I'm not at all surprised."

"Shut up, there it is again," he hissed at her and before she could blink he was up and putting out the fire.

"Hey, you idiot! What do you think-"

He was on her in an instant, clasping his hand over her mouth as the embers slowly died. The look in his eyes was venomous as he stared her down and she let the words die on her lips. After several silent seconds, he removed his hand and she crossed her arms, feeling a bit less in control than she had before.

She watched as he doused the rest of the fire with dirt, masking their small clearing in complete darkness. His shadow moved toward her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"Follow close. I'm not coming after you if you get lost."

With that he was turning into the jungle leaving Regina with no choice but to follow, her feet protesting every step of the way. They had walked several moments with Rumpel pausing ever so often before he suddenly froze and ran for the shadow of a nearby tree. Regina followed suit and watched where his eyes were affixed for several moments when she saw a figure break into view. Several more figures followed the first one and she felt her heart pick up an erratic beat.

_Henry._

She stepped forward but was instantly pulled back by Rumpelstiltskin who shot her a lofty look.

"What are you doing, deary?"  
"What do you mean what am I doing? Getting my son," she hissed at him, never taking her eyes off of the line of boys that ran past, waiting to see her son's shadow.

"I wouldn't just jump out there, lass. Wait and see if you see him first."  
"And then we'll give them hell?"

"Sure, why not," he gave a grim smile.

The line of shadows moved swiftly by and as it began to dwindle, Regina felt her heart sink. If he wasn't here, he could be anywhere.

"Why the sad face?" Rumpel asked in a teasing tone as he stepped around her into the space they had ran through, stooping to touch the ground.

"I just thought that they'd have Henry."

"Are things ever that easy?"

She sighed at his point but it hadn't hurt to hope. Stooping beside him she watched him observe the ground for a while more.

"They don't leave much tracks to go off of," he finally muttered before pressing his hand to the ground. He closed his yes and she watched in amazement as several footprints began to appear and glow in bright violet. Of course. She could think to use that to uncover secrets that the Charmings and dwarves kept from her but when it came to finding her son, not so much. Made sense.

She ignored her self-aimed sarcasm and began to trek up the hill where the boys had ran from, following the trail with Rumpel following behind her in silence. Regina smiled at the ground she'd gained in recovering Henry, looking forward to holding him in her arms once again and wickedly grinning at the idea that maybe, just possibly, she could have her happy ending with just him and no Emma to contend with. No Charmings telling her when she could see her son or why it wasn't a good time to see him at certain times. No more Henry fancying Emma over her or sneaking out of the house to see her. No more Emma, Snow, or Charming in general.

_Yes_, she decided as she took brisk steps forward. _That would be most satisfying._


	17. Chapter 17: We're The Same

**This chapter is all CaptainSwan so if you're a SwanFire fan you may as well skip this bit :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement to continue. Continue on I shall. **

**Once again, I don't own a thing. **

Emma watched the orange flames of the fire dance in front of her, sparking in the air at times. Her aching body had just begun to fully relax, finally releasing all the pent up adrenaline that seemed to keep her muscles rigid. Her constant dance with death was starting to become rather exhausting and she silently hoped that the upcoming day would consist of less technicalities.

Her thoughts wandered to the others who had been silent for the most part after they had all agreed to set camp for the rest of the day. She couldn't blame them, sure that if she had just witnessed all of her life's darkest moments she'd want to be alone with her thoughts for quite some time before someone pushed for conversation. It didn't take away the bite of loneliness she felt, however, as she poked at the embers with the stick David had been using earlier to stir the fire.

Just then she felt something stir in the bushes behind the log she was leaning against, causing her heart to burst with a sudden bout of adrenaline. She quickly sat up and grabbed the sword she had laid at her feet, turning with more exhaustion than fighting vigor.

"Take 'er easy there, love," Hook's voice calmed her as he came into view, "And put the sword down before you run me through."

Emma gladly complied, leaning back up against the log at her back as Hook dropped an armload of wood by the flames. He grabbed the stick Emma had been holding earlier from where she had thrown it before arming herself with the sword.

"You scared me," she muttered to Hook's amusement.  
"You don't say."

She didn't retort, thankful for the kindling he was throwing on the fire as a brilliant blaze burst forward with renewing warmth. Of all the nights they had stayed on the island tonight was the coldest, a result of them camping at the foot of what was Neverland's one snowy peak.

"So what all did you hear me say?"

Emma glanced up at Hook who turned his face from her as he snapped a thick branch apart, throwing the small bits into the fire.

"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean, Emma," he said with a bit of impatience biting his tone. "In the meadow. What all did I say in the meadow?"  
After several long seconds she finally let out a sigh. "You called for people," she softly answered.

He seemed to consider what she said and then turned toward her, walking slowly before settling against the log beside her allowing her the vantage point to observe him. His eyes looked tired and worn, the lines around his eyes and mouth aging him a considerable deal. He looked like a man who had just lost everything all over again.

"Who did I call for?" he finally asked and Emma swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Several people," she replied. "Milah, of course, and someone named Nan. The others were indiscernible."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment and Emma averted her eyes, feeling conscious about intruding on what felt like a quiet moment. She fidgeted with a leaf that brushed against her shoulder, letting the quiet settle around them when she heard Hook give a faint chuckle.

"Nan," his voice broke the quiet as he leaned forward, his face hidden from her view. "She was a shrewd woman who seemed so stern but she was by far the warmest woman I've ever had."

Emma harnessed her surprise that he had shared anything at all and leaned forward just a bit, drawing her knees to her chest. "How did you know her?"  
"She was my grandmother," he started before facing her with a warm look. "She took me in when my father abandoned me."  
"And your mother?"  
A slight bit of twisted pain lined his eyes. "She died giving birth to me. It was her passing that drove my father to the bottle."

Emma knit her brows together, her heart going out to him. She could understand what it felt like to feel left behind and unwanted. "I'm sorry to hear that," she finally said, the sincerity in her voice not lost on him.

"No worries, love. It was a long time ago."  
"It doesn't make it any less painful."

Quiet descended between the two as Emma thought on what he had shared with her, the maze to the man sitting in front of her becoming less confusing. When he'd said they were a lot alike and she'd told him back at the diner that they understood each other, they had both been right. She just hadn't understood to what extent.

"So how did you get into piracy?"  
"Well, my Nan used to take me to the lake to sail this little wooden boat she had pinched pennies to buy me for my birthday. Sailing had always been a curiosity of mine I suppose, probably stemmed from the rumors that my father had off and become a sailor," he waved his hand dismally as Emma imagined a young Killian with a toy ship. The picture was amusing and tugged at her heart strings all the same. "I lost Nan to hay fever when I was twelve years old; had to watch the woman who had practically raised me deteriorate before my very eyes. She didn't have a penny left to her name when she passed and I was turned out on the streets. I was lucky enough to get myself a job on the docks cleaning ships and it wasn't long before I was invited by Captain Timothy B. Jones to join his crew on the Jolly Roger. I was fifteen with dreams to one day hold my own ship so I accepted."

The story wasn't exactly what Emma had been expecting. She had thought she'd hear something along the lines of a runaway young man with ambitions…not a boy turned out into the streets. He had lost so much. He never knew his mother, his father, and his grandmother had died at an age when he would need her most. She knew he hadn't given her all the details but the gist of what life had been like for him brought her head to rest on his shoulder and link her arm through his.

He tensed at the touch before he settled against her.

"You and I," Emma started, "We're a lot alike."  
"That we are, love," he agreed accepting her warmth before tipping his head till it rested on hers.

It was a vulnerable moment for both of them and he felt stupid about how he had treated her earlier that day. Milah wouldn't want that for him; to preserve her memory by denying his happiness. He breathed in the floral scent of Emma's hair and felt the little part of him that remembered Milah file itself away in a part of his heart where she would always stay. He would fight for what he could have now and what he wanted in his future and right now in this moment, it was Emma.

He slowly decided that she had seen enough of Hook. It was time for her to meet Killian Jones.


	18. Chapter 18: Parenting Issues

**When I started this fic, I was not expecting the many reviews, comments, and favs but I appreciated them! Thank you so much for your feedback. Not only is it encouraging but I also find it super helpful. **

**In this chapter, David gets into Dad mode. I think we were all waiting for that to happen.**

**Once again I don't own a thing. **

Mary-Margaret blinked against the pink sunlight that filtered through the tree branches and hit her in the face, momentarily blinded by just how bright it was. It took her several seconds to get her bearings as she tried to remember what exactly had happened the day previous. She realized her head hurt and her eyes were sore from some kind of stress when she suddenly recalled the meadow.

She started to sit up, wincing at the pain in her head, when an arm shot around her and pulled her back down onto the mossy bed, causing her to gasp at the sudden movement. She heard a light chuckle and looking over to her left saw David peeking at her with one eye open, a nonchalant grin settled on his mouth.

"Where are you going so fast?"  
"To get food together," Mary-Margaret answered as she slowly turned her body to face him, finding herself smiling back gently at him.

They hadn't said any words to each other after what had happened, for each of them had been lost in their own thoughts and losses. Observing him now he seemed as if nothing of emotional consequence had happened but she knew him better than most. Underneath the strong exterior there was still a man who felt as much as anyone and she was aware that one of his most gifted talents was concealing what was really at the forefront of his mind. She was also talented, however, in the sense that she could get him to spill anything with one lifted brow or concerned look.

"So, are you okay?"

David blinked at her for a moment as if deciding what to say and then pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped around the small of her back.

"Yesterday was awful and nothing I would ever want to relive but," he sighed as he looked down at her and nudged her closer, "As terrible as that was and as lonely as I felt, I know what's in the past is in the past and without it, I wouldn't have you."

Mary-Margaret closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead and felt the sheen of tears build beneath her eyelids.

"What did you remember?"  
"My mom dying, being forced into a marriage, you not remembering who I was…and then you dying and me feeling desperate to find you. Losing Emma," his voice broke on Emma's name and Mary-Margaret rested her hand on his cheek. "It was all jumbled in my mind and there was no timeline to it at all. It just played different experiences at random. How about you? Are you alright?"

Mary-Margaret bit her lip and stared up at him.

"I'm going to be okay," she gently smiled as tears pricked at her eyes. "I relived my mother dying, my father dying, telling Cora that Regina was in love with Daniel and then Regina losing her true love because of me…dying for you. And then finally losing Emma as well." She sucked in a shaky breath as a lone tear streamed down her face. "Is it terrible that the most wonderful day of my life was also the worst," she whispered and David pressed another kiss to her forehead.

They lay silently for a moment, gathering in each other's warmth before David tipped her chin up and focused his eyes on hers.

"We're not those people anymore, Snow. We're a family again…we have Emma back and we're fighting together to get Henry back. I think that even with the curse, we're more whole than we were before."

She smiled at him and very slowly pressed her lips against his, letting all her feeling and emotion spark between his lips and hers.

"It's that kind of hope and faith that made me fall in love with you," she murmured against his lips and he pressed her closer for another kiss, unleashing pent up passion that left her breathless.

"David," she whispered as a faint blush covered her cheeks, "Hook…and Emma. She's already seen us once."  
"I think for a child to be truly traumatized they have to encounter a parental walk-in more than once," he teased as he pressed chaste kisses against her neck that set her heart to racing.

She gently pushed him back, a teasing grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"You know I love you but how about we save this_ passion_ for after we find Henry and are back on the ship? I'm sure Emma would appreciate it if we didn't delay the search for our grandson just because we couldn't keep it in our pants."

He let out a sigh and relaxed his grip on her. The woman was driving him crazy but he knew she was right. Henry was first on the priority list.

"Okay, fine, woman," he finally muttered and released her from his hold. She smiled gently at him before sitting up and he followed suit, straightening out his shirt and jacket that had twisted around his torso.  
"How's your side?"

He lifted his shirt up, curious himself, and she winced at how black it still was.

"It feels better than it looks," he assured her as he put his shirt back down.  
"Well, we're changing the dressing on it regardless. C'mon. Let's get up."

She stood up with a slight wince due to a dull pain sharpening between her shoulder blades. Sleeping on the ground was not ideal, no matter how many times she had done it in the past. She grabbed the pouch with the medicinal herbs and David came up behind her, gently massaging her shoulders as they both rounded the blind they'd set up for privacy.

They'd no sooner progressed two steps when David let out a curse and before Mary-Margaret realized what he was doing, he was storming around her toward the fire.

"David? David! What are you doing?" she hissed at his back as she jogged to keep up with his purposeful stride.

It was only when he was grabbing Hook by the collar of his vest and pulling him to his feet that she realized what had stirred him to act so aggressive. Emma sat up quickly from the ground where Hook had been sitting, first taking in the leather coat that had been draped over her body sometime in the night and then at David who held the pirate up by his collar.

Hook squinted his eyes against the sunlight, sleep still drowsy in his eyes as he let out a yawn. If David hadn't looked ready to end his life, Mary-Margaret would have laughed.

"Bloody hell, mate. What's the idea?"  
"What are you doing with my daughter?" David grit out.

A look of confusion flashed across Hook's face and Mary-Margaret felt for him as he looked over David's shoulder at her.

"David, what the hell? Nothing happened. We were talking last night; that's all," Emma bit out, standing to her feet with Hook's leather coat balled up in her hands.

It was then that Hook seemed to recall all that had transpired the night before and he pushed David's hands off of him with his good hand, not willing to stab the man. After all, he was only looking out for Emma.

"I swear on my life, mate, nothing happened. We were talking, she fell asleep, sometime in the night I must have woken up and given her my coat. It was brisk after all."

In spite of his few deceptions, Mary-Margaret could see he was telling the truth. His blue eyes were wide and his face was screwed up in an open expression, willing David to read him and find any fault. David continued to glare at him before finally relaxing his shoulders and focusing on Emma who stood a ways off behind Hook's shoulder, not sure how to address what all was going on.

"Nothing happened?"

For Emma, everything had happened last night. She had seen the side of Hook he never made bare to others, had heard his story, and they both had found comfort in each other last night. It had been more than what she had expected but all she did was swallow and shake her head.

"No. Nothing happened."  
"Okay," David let out a breath before eyeing the pirate warily again, lifting his finger to point at his chest. "If you ever do anything to disrespect my daughter, believe me when I say I'll make sure you never sail the high seas again and your ship will be nothing but chopped fire wood. Understand, Hook?"  
"Clearly, mate," Hook answered, no trademark smirk in sight. "But just so you know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Emma intentionally. Ever. Not even if my life depended on it."

Both men stood there as if measuring the other one up before Emma let out a sigh of obvious annoyance and stepped between them while Mary-Margaret gently wrapped her hands around David's arm.

"So I think it's rather clear here that Killian isn't going to hurt me," she said with arms crossed in front of her chest, her gaze swiveling from David to the pirate.  
"And I think it's time to change your dressing and bandage now, David," Mary-Margaret mentioned with a pull on David's arm. He finally relented when Hook took a step back and headed for the trees beyond them.  
"I'm going to get some wood."

They watched him disappear into the foliage, mindful of the fact that there was a pile of wood still stacked high by the fire. Mary-Margaret pulled on David's arm once again when Emma turned toward him with narrowed eyes.

"What was all _that_ about? In case you haven't noticed, I'm twenty eight years old. You kind of missed the teenage years when all of _this_," she gestured at all of him, "When all of this was supposed to happen."  
"I'm sorry, Emma. I don't know…I just," David stuttered before he finally rolled his shoulders back and closed his eyes, jerking his head as if he had just experienced the bitter taste of regret. He finally opened his eyes and focused on her, the sincerity in his face not lost on her at all. "I just feel protective of you and sometimes it comes out weird but you're right. I missed a lot of years. You're twenty-eight. I can't just go threatening every man who looks at you with his life and expect…"

Her face softened as his words faded out and she looked from him to Mary-Margaret knowing that their one desire was to be the parents they never got to be. It was a hard experience for both sides to figure out and he was right, sometimes it did come out weird. She closed her eyes, working on relaxing her posture and releasing the frustration she felt before looking back at him. He looked lost and confused as well as ashamed and she felt soothed by that fact.

"Don't worry about it," she finally breathed before giving him the ghost of a smile. "It kind of felt nice actually. To have someone care."

He smiled back and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him in a small hug. It was brief contact but it was heartfelt.

"Well, now that we've started our morning off with our adrenaline pounding, I think we ought to change my bandages," David smiled and Mary-Margaret gently pulled him toward the log, squeezing Emma's shoulder as they walked past.  
"So, Emma. Which direction are we headed today?"  
"I don't know. I haven't checked the map since we passed through the meadow," Emma answered Mary-Margaret as she leaned over to grab the map out of her boot.

Last night had been the first night that she had been able to sleep fitfully despite the cries in the night and she hadn't pulled the map out to gaze longingly at the red X that was Henry. As long as she saw that red X she knew he was alive.

She unfolded the paper in her hand, turning it right side up and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What the hell?"

Mary-Margaret and David looked over at her in confusion and she gazed back at them, worry and concern in her stormy green eyes.

"What is it?" David asked and Emma held the map up for them to see.  
"The red X…they've moved," she bit out, the sting of tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she swallowed around the lump building in her throat. "They've moved Henry."


	19. Chapter 19: Came Back

**I took a break yesterday but here's the new chapter. 19 Chapters and I swear we're getting closer to Henry, Hook's secret, and outwitting the boy Peter Pan (maybe).**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. Seriously, never thought this story could be found by so many people. **

**Let me know what you think, whether you like it, hate it, want some more of it...you get the gist.**

**I don't own anything ABC or OUAT...my bank account is a heavy indication of that.**

Henry lay back against the cold wall of the cave, not caring how uncomfortable it was as long as he was off of his feet. They had walked all night without any breaks unless you counted the brief intervals when Liam had paused for a quick moment to figure out which direction to lead them toward in the dark jungle. There were moments when Henry wasn't sure if he even knew where they were but his pace would always quicken as if something had suddenly become familiar and they would be back to running through the dark.

"Here," Liam sank down next to him, handing him a leaf holding berries and an assortment of foreign nuts Henry had never seen before. "Eat this before you rest. It'll do your body good."

A soft smile was all Henry could muster in thanks as he popped a handful of berries into his mouth. Thomas and Nate were several feet away trying to start a fire with the flint that Henry had learned Nate carried with him like a nun carries religion. He was a respected pyro Thomas had mentioned quietly before making it fiercely clear that Henry wasn't to say anything that could set the pre adolescent boy's ego on overdrive.

"Do you miss them?"

Henry looked at Liam with question in his eyes but Liam missed the confused look on his face due to his own distracted thoughts.

"Miss who? My family?"

Liam glanced at him then, his brown eyes looking a bit sad as he gave a slight nod of his head.

"Of course I miss them. They're my family," Henry answered as his thoughts then wandered to Emma, Snow, David, and Regina. They came to mind often enough but now thinking about them made his sinuses sting as he tried to swallow nuts and berries around the knot in his throat.

"You know," Liam let out a light laugh, "They're the only ones who actually came to Neverland looking for their son. You're the only one of us who has ever been fought for."

Before Henry could say anything in response, Liam pushed himself off of the rock wall and slowly began to walk toward the mouth of the cave, his face looking as if he was thinking of a million little things and they were all hurtful. His heart went out to him and he wondered for a second if Liam had been one of those who had willingly come or if he'd been taken from a family who had actually cared for him.

"So, Henry," Nate's voice called from where he sat, a satisfied smile lighting up his face as the twigs he'd been working on sparked in orange flame. "From where you're from there's stories of us Lost Boys right?"  
"Uh, yeah. Peter Pan."  
"What about Peter Pan?"  
"That's the name of the story. Peter Pan."

A scoffing smirk crossed Nate's face and a bit of a laugh came out of his mouth. "Well, that's not presumptuous or anything now is it."

Henry let out a chuckle while Thomas just shook his head in annoyance even though from his position Henry could see the beginnings of a grin tugging across his mouth.

"Well, in this story _Peter Pan_," he overemphasized the name, "how do they portray me?"  
"Young and wearing an animal costume with names like Tootles, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, or The Twins," Henry answered promptly, anticipating the rise his description would get.  
"What in the seven hells kind of names are those?" Thomas grunted as he crossed his arms across his chest while Nate's mouth dropped open slightly in dim surprise.  
"Really now? Well, that's disappointing. Your world is rather skewed…and odd I'd say," Nate finally offered with a shrug of his shoulders as if it didn't bother him, even though the disappointment on his face was rather apparent.

Henry smiled in amusement as he placed the leaf down on the ground beside him, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. He tried to picture Emma's face in his mind, her blonde hair and the way she always looked at him when she called him "kid" to set his mind at ease but her face never came to mind. He opened his eyes before closing them again and tried harder but once again, nothing.

He breathed in a deep breath and tried to keep the panic from rising as he remembered the stories back home, of how John and Michael had forgotten their real parents. That could not be his fate. It absolutely would not happen. Not if he could help it.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?"

Regina was livid as she surveyed the small clearing she currently stood in, pretty sure that earlier last evening Henry had been here as well. Ashes and dying embers smoked from the middle of a man made pit and the light footsteps that were barely discernible in the dirt were evidence that the Lost Ones had surely been here at some point.

"I couldn't tell you, dearie," Rumpel responded as he came into the clearing, his feet shuffling from the lack of rest last night. "But wherever they are it's not here."  
"You don't say," Regina grit out as she lowered her aching body down onto a log, her dark eyes sparking with anger.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. In her mind she had pictured storming in, raising hell for Peter and his band of misfit Neanderthals, gathering Henry and taking off for Hook's stupid boat. But no…it couldn't work out that way. That would have just been too easy.

"What now? What in the world am I supposed to do now?"

Her lamentations were mostly to herself but Rumpel seemed to take her questions into consideration as he glanced around the prior camp.

"Are there any other trails that lead out of here?"  
Regina rubbed her forehead as she looked up at him, her jaw set in agitation. "Take your pick. There are probably ten other trails wandering from this point and any of them could be Henry. You don't think I would have already looked into that?"

Rumpel set his jaw in agitation, his empathetic side understanding the stress of losing a child but it still took all his self-control to tamper down his impatience and not shake the woman senseless. She was stubborn and condescending, two traits he appreciated in only himself.

"Well, I'm sorry, dearie, but even if we found your son what would you do? Pan requires a sacrifice and I highly doubt your charming demeanor is going to get you three words past him before he slits your throat considering it's worse for wear."  
"How dare you," Regina bit out as she stood up to her feet, her eyes burning with unkempt anger. "I am pretty sure I am capable of whatever this required sacrifice is and who are you to say otherwise? You couldn't even sacrifice your magic to keep your son so why should I listen to you?"

A threatening sneer stole over Rumpel's face and he flicked his hand in front of him, a ball of fire flicking in the palm of his hand while Regina palmed her purple flame.

"Well, aren't we just a lovely lot this morning," a familiar voice cut in and Rumpel heard footsteps come from behind him. A few seconds passed and he soon saw a blonde head standing next to him, her emerald eyes darting from between him and Regina while an amused smile spread across her pixie face.

"Ah yes, Regina. It's always good to see you isn't it?"  
"Tinker Bell," Regina acknowledged, her eyes never leaving Rumpel for a second. "I never thought I'd see you again."  
"Yeah, well, life has its own kind of surprises like that."  
"I gather you two know each other?"  
"In the worst way. Let's just say I wouldn't be too sad if you ended her now," Tinker Bell answered as she crossed her arms and took a step back. "However, she is kind of needed if we wish to end the boy Pan so if you two will put down your childish magic, I think I may have someone you'd be interested in seeing."

That piqued both of their interest enough for them to relax their stance and after a moment's hesitation both flickered out their flame, slowly turning their attention from each other to the blonde pixie who was already headed for the tree line. They glanced at each other questioningly before following after her, their curiosity getting the best of them.

They had just come a ways down the trail Tinker Bell was leading them down when there was a rustling through the foliage ahead of them. Both of them froze mid step, bracing themselves for what was to come but Tinker Bell just smiled mischievously at their discomfort.

Rumpel stared in amazement when a man came crashing through the brush to their right, nearly taking Tinker Bell out with his momentum.

Rumpel stared at the man in disbelief the man stared back at him with narrowed eyes, placing his hand around the pixie's arm to keep her steady. He moved like him, looked like him, gave him that same lofty look that Rumpel was so used to receiving…but it couldn't be. He was dead. His son was dead.

"Baelfire?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Neal."


	20. Chapter 20: You're Everything

**This chapter is fully Captain Swan with a bit of antagonism from our demon fairy child. **

**Anyways, so excited for Episode 5 coming up. Season 3 has my feels going through the roof. As always, thank you for the reviews and the follows. You are all too great. **

**I don't own a thing!**

Hook lay back with his arm cradling his head from the hard jungle floor while his hook lying across his chest reflected the faint moonlight filtering through the trees. It had been a bitter day, one he was not fond of ever reliving again simply because watching Emma slowly withdraw into herself and allow hopelessness to consume her was unsettling. It was so much different than the Emma he knew; the woman who stood strong and confronted situations with wit and determination. He had now witnessed her break down two times only the first time he'd been able to comfort her. This time around not even Mary-Margaret had been able to utter a gentle word to her.

He closed his eyes reliving the moment that happened not over an hour ago when he had to propose they set camp. The jungle was growing too dark for his eyes to see ahead, even with the help of their torches. That and it was becoming apparent that even though everyone was motivated to keep at it no matter the cost, their bodies were becoming exhausted. Even David's face was taut with physical excursion.

Emma hadn't taken it well, telling him exactly all the things that came to her mind, cursing in words from her world that he didn't understand although judging from the wide eyes of Mary-Margaret they must have been rather crass. He had let her push him, even slap her hands against his chest a few times before he'd gathered her wrists in his hands and had looked her in the eye swearing that first thing in the morning they would all be back up, looking for Henry. Her eyes had filled at his words and she'd pulled from his hold before slamming past him into the jungle with Mary-Margaret trailing after her and David staring at him helplessly.

A deep breath escaped his lips and he opened his eyes once again.

He hated disappointing her. He hated that he couldn't solve her problems and be the one to save the day but most of all, he hated that he couldn't make her feel better. It made him feel useless and helpless all at once.

He pushed himself off of the ground and slowly stood to his feet, ignoring the kinks between his shoulder blades. Sleep was a long ways off now.

* * *

Emma tried to ignore the sharp pain throbbing in her temples from holding in the tears that threatened to escape. She knew once she got going she wouldn't stop and she'd already broken down once. There wasn't any small part of her that desired to relive that all over again.

Her thoughts wandered to Henry and she wondered where he was that night; if he was comfortable, hungry, being taken care of. The thought that he might be enduring any sort of suffering didn't set easy with her and she slowly sat up.

Hugging her knees to her chest she squeezed her eyes shut, thankful that it was too dark for anyone to see her. The light snoring coming from the direction of the still forms of her parents lying a ways away told her they were fast asleep so she didn't have any worry of their wanting to drown her in their comfort.

She pushed her hands against her face and raked them down to her chin, her eyes settling on the unfolded map where her head had been resting. When had life become so damn complicated?

"Can't sleep?"

Emma shot her eyes to her right, squinting her eyes at the dark before she made out the face of Pan smirking at her from where he leaned up against one of the nearby trees. She was instantly on her feet and striding toward him with her sword drawn in her hand.

"You," she grit out as she came as close as she dared, "What did you do with Henry?"

His smirk quickly deepened into a deadly grin and he straightened himself out before meeting her step for step till he was standing a mere foot away with her blade pointed at his throat.

"I hope you haven't forgotten," he started with a slow droll that implied feigned boredom, focusing on her sword.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten your damn protection curse. Doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to not come armed," Emma growled, "Now where is he? What did you do with him?"

"We simply moved camp, miss, nothing too drastic. However, if I were you I would hurry along. It's somewhat humorous the effects Neverland can have on a child," he baited her. She didn't want to fall for it, didn't want to be any more upset than she already was but her curiosity got the best of her.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Well, if there is anything your version of my twisted story is accurate about, it would have to be the, how can I say this, forgetfulnes_s_ of those John and Michael characters."

He paused for effect as his words hit Emma as he was aiming for them to. She felt the knot in her throat tighten as her eyes narrowed on the demon of a boy who was smiling ridiculously too bright for her liking.

"You're saying Henry is going to forget me…forget us."

It was more of a statement than a question but the small shrug of his shoulders and his condescending smirk was infuriating nonetheless.

"You're a smart lass aren't you, Emma Swan?"  
"I swear you better thank whatever Providence is playing on your side otherwise I'd have you drawn and quartered," she seethed as she tightened her hold on the hilt.

"Of course you would," he mockingly agreed before taking a step back. "And as much as I'd love to stay and let you have a play at it…oh wait, yes, you can't," he said sharply his eyes burning into hers as he backed away and turned his back. "Anyway, as always, it's a pleasure speaking with you but I must go now. I have some island business to attend to and you have a son needing to be saved. Until next time, Emma."

He turned and gave a mock bow and just as quickly as he had appeared, he shrunk into the shadows of the forest as if he'd never just spoken with her.

It wasn't until she was sure he was completely gone that she allowed her arm to lower to her side, her hand loosely holding the hilt of her sword as anger and defeat washed through her. She felt a shudder run through her body but it wasn't until she felt herself being turned around and held against someone else that she realized she had tears running down her face.

The smell of leather, salt air, and rum overcame her and she didn't have to wonder who it was that held her.

"He, Peter Pan," she weakly started but Hook cut her off as he gently pushed her back at arm's length, his hands gently resting on her shoulders and his blue eyes surveying her face.

"Emma, love, that boy only came to taunt you because we are coming close. He wishes to break you, discourage you but you lass, are so much stronger than that. Don't let him get at you," he whispered at her. "We are going to get your son. We are going to find Henry. I promise. Do you hear me?"

His intensity was surprising but just what Emma needed. She gave a meek nod and he pulled her back into his arms. She let his words loosen in her mind, washing over every doubt as his confidence and strength ran through her. When she was sure she was back under full control of her emotions she pulled away and gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you, Killian."

She watched as he stiffened at her use of his name, his eyes glancing at her with a bit of wonder.

"That's the second time you've called me by my name today," he finally stated and she just gave him a small roll of her shoulders as she averted his eyes from his face, feeling a bit awkward at the intimate moment. She finally met his gaze again, a bit more resolve showing in the way she held herself.

"Hook in the books is a villain. I don't think you're a villain."  
"I'm not, eh?" He smiled at her before leaning forward. "Then what am I?"

His question shocked her cold. She knew he wasn't asking lightly otherwise she'd say she thought him a hero. No, he was asking what he meant to her personally and she knew that now that she had stepped into this situation, she couldn't back out. He dared to step closer, his eyes studying her face as she considered him, his hand slowly coming up beside her face before gently pushing back a bit of hair to rest behind her ear. His hand caressed the back of her head, his fingers loosening in her blonde locks and she stared up at him, her stormy green eyes widening at the gentleness of his touch that sent currents of electricity through her limbs.

He watched as a million thoughts and expressions flirted across her face before settling on something between desire and confusion. A grin tugged at his lips as he dared to bring his face closer to hers.

"What am I, Emma?" he whispered once again against her skin and she closed her eyes at his imploring gaze.

He wasn't a friend, more than a friend really if his hook at the small of her back and his fingers tangled in her hair were of any indication. He wasn't her enemy anymore either not that she was sure he ever truly had been. The tension between them had been electric since their first meeting and since that moment they had both acknowledged their open book status worked both ways. They understood each other, they fought for the other and he'd come back for her. He had been the first person to ever really come back on his own accord and search her out.

She wanted to reach back out for him, she really did but there were too many things holding her back. The first one being Henry and the second one being the fact that she was still grieving over Neal in a small part of her heart. She wasn't sure if she'd just told him she loved him because at the moment he'd been dying or if she actually had felt something, but she knew she didn't want to make Hook her rebound. He was more to her than that.

"Why do I have to answer that?" she asked softly before finally meeting his eyes. "What am I? Can you tell me that?"

He looked at her as if thinking for the right words before a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. She didn't think it was any possible for him to get any closer but she was proven wrong when he pulled her closer to him until there wasn't one point of her body that wasn't touching his. His blue eyes penetrated hers with an intensity that made her stomach ball up and she felt her throat thicken, her mind skittering in a million different directions.

"Emma," he finally breathed, the awe in his voice not lost on her, "You're everything."

Before she knew how to respond or react his lips were on hers, breaking down her walls with a kind of gentle tenderness she had not expected from him. Though it was chaste, it was slow and methodical and she felt a current of electricity weaken her knees and burn through her body, making her feel as if someone had just lit her on fire causing her body to instantly respond, her lips meeting his with tentative eagerness. She felt his mouth pull up in a smile as she returned the kiss and when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss she answered with a passion all her own. Their lips danced against each other and she was aware of every part of him that was touching her. She couldn't deny that she'd thought of what it would be like to feel him against her or to kiss him like this but it would seem she hadn't given the pirate enough credit. Just when she was just starting to feel dizzy he pulled his lips from hers, leaving her breathless as he took a breath of the air that suddenly felt cool around them.

Glancing down at her, Hook lightly chuckled at the wonder on her face before leaning his forehead against hers, bent on savoring the quiet moment before he'd have to do what needed to be done.

When he was sure he was calm, he gently kissed her forehead and loosened himself from her hands that were clasping the lapels of his coat. Her glance of confusion killed him but he allowed a teasing smirk to cover his features.

He wasn't stupid. He knew she needed time. He'd had 300 years worth of it and he was ready but Emma had more trust issues than he'd ever thought possible in one person.

"When you can tell me what exactly it is I am to you, there's more of that, love," he softly responded and before he would have to face her response or worse her reaction, he turned his back on her and strode back to the fire smiling at the memory of how her lips had felt against his.

If he had thought sleep had been a great distance away before, it was even more distant now than it ever had been.


	21. Chapter 21: Old Friends

**Sorry for the delayed update. It's been a crazy couple of days with a lot to do and I didn't know where to proceed from the last chapter. So after a bit of thought I decided to throw us back toward the others who have just discovered Neal is alive. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for the lovely comments. They always make my day!**

Neal didn't have to say anything for Tinker Bell to figure out just how upset he was at her. His eyes said it all and it was rare that she didn't feel his eyes burning the back of her neck with a scathing look. She honestly couldn't blame him considering the few tales he'd told her back when he was a boy about his villainous father but she had to do this. Whatever it was Rumpel needed the strength to do to save Henry and possibly put an end to Pan, she knew full well that his son was his motivation to do the right thing and right now, she needed him to do exactly just that.

"So, are you going to glare at me all night or are you eventually going to let me talk to you?"

The question came out calm and collected and she inwardly pat herself on the back. Most of the time when someone gave her the cold shoulder her patience didn't last this long but this was Bae. He was the only one she had ever truly taken to, who had made her see that she still held the bit of goodness that had made her a prior fairy before she'd been whisked off to Neverland to join the pixies. And now years later she was still seeking his approval, something she had lost within the first day of his being back in Neverland.

The grown man didn't say anything. He only narrowed his eyes at her more if that was even humanly possible and turned back to stoking the fire.

She bit the inside of her cheek and after a fleeting moment's thought did the risky thing.

Without a bit of hesitation she stepped from her side of the fire and stood beside him, lowering herself to the ground where he sat and mimicked his seating Indian style. He didn't so much as tense a muscle at her proximity and she tried to take a bit of solace in that as she looked up at him with her wide emerald eyes.

"You are going to have to talk to me eventually, Bae. You can't not talk to anyone because you'll eventually get lonely and out of your three options I think I'm the better one."  
"You know, you really haven't changed much have you, Tink?" he looked down at her with a cold gaze. "You're still in it for you and you think you can just bowl anyone over with a smile. Well, I'm not that little boy anymore and furthermore, I still hate magic."

His words were cold but it was still several degrees warmer than the silence.

"Exactly what is it I've done to exact the wrath of Baelfire?"  
"First, the name's Neal. I don't go by Baelfire anymore. And second…you lied to me about taking me to Emma so we could find Henry together."  
"No, not really," she argued, confident that she could win this battle. "You asked me if I knew where Emma was and I said yes and then you commanded that I take you with me. Which I did. You just assumed it was Emma I was going to see and I did try to explain but you held me at knife point and cut me off with more of your rather insistent demands. So now here we sit and yes, I accept my part but you should as well you stubborn headed codfish."

Her words came out quick and short, ending with her open gaze narrowing on him in a glare as her words hit impact. He opened his mouth to argue but whatever words he had in mind failed to get past his lips. Amused, she watched as he opened and closed his mouth once and again, his words failing him and she couldn't help but quirk her lips up in a smile.

He finally sighed and gave her a mock look of defeat.

"Fine, you insolent pixie. I, the codfish, accept my part."  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
"Not quite but you have me talking now. With your dazzling smile I'm sure my unforgiving nature won't hold off too long," he mockingly said as gave her the briefest of smiles and she quickly smiled back.

She had missed him and though he wasn't the child Bae anymore, adult Neal couldn't be too bad.

"So how is she, Emma?"  
"Emma," she said the name slowly, her mind drifting to the green eyed blonde she had saved from imminent death. With the memory of her face came the recalling of Hook's relieved expression coupled with that rare and foreign emotion of love that seemed to seep away every bit of darkness he had ever held. "She and the crew are doing quite well. They seem to have had their adventures but they're getting along all right. Now tell me," she said her voice lilting as she caught his eye, "What is the connection between you and this woman, Emma?"

Neal held her gaze as his expression remained somewhat stoic, the light behind his eyes telling her he was looking for the words to describe to her exactly what it was she wondered about.

"I met Emma years ago. We were kind of partners in crime together, quite literally. Long story short she and I share a son. Henry."  
"Oh, so she's your wife?"  
"No, no she's not."  
"Well, why not?"

She watched as Neal turned his focus from her to the fire, the light of morning beginning to peek through the trees at them.

"I left her high and dry and let her take the blame for something I'd done. I didn't know she was pregnant with Henry otherwise I would have told Pinocchio to go screw himself and I would have done the right thing, but that's not what happened."  
"You left her."  
He slowly nodded and shame crept into his face. "Yeah…I did. And you wanna know the worst part?"

Tinker Bell wasn't sure she wanted to but she tilted her head anyway, fully aware that he was talking mostly aloud to himself than her anyway.

"When August sent me that postcard telling me that the curse was broken, I knew she was there but I didn't do anything. You would think I would have packed my bags and been on the first bus that could have taken me to Storybrooke but no. I stayed in New York with Tamara and didn't bother because I thought I didn't love her and didn't want to face my father."

Silence came between the two as Neal buried himself in his morose thoughts and Tinker Bell let the truthful tale of his cowardice hit her full impact bit by bit. She slid him a sideways look and saw him for what he was; a man grown in the ways of the world, the boy she had known as Baelfire fully gone and replaced. Funny enough, she didn't feel disappointment, only endearing camaraderie.

"So you're here to save Henry."  
"And hopefully get my family back," he finished for her as he met her gaze once again.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Not everyone gets multiple chances but my odds beat all. I'm going to get Emma back. Henry, Emma and I…we're going to be a family."

She bit her lip, her thoughts wandering back over to Hook and wondering how he would take the news of Neal being alive and well with the intent to form a family with Emma, the woman she could see that he was falling for. Closing her eyes she could only laugh at the craziness the whole scenario brought about. Neal's mom's pirate boyfriend with Neal's abandoned girlfriend.

"Did you two even sleep?"

Tinker Bell glanced up to see Regina walking towards them rather slowly as she brushed her fingers through her dark hair, her face relaxed and bright from sleep. Tinker Bell tensed at her presence, their history sitting between them like one vast ocean. When it came to Regina, the word "hate" was subtle when compared to the roaring emotions the pixie felt toward the witch.

"No, we didn't," Neal answered her as she stooped by the fire, warming her hands above the flame.  
"Well then, I can only hope you won't be slowing us down today. We need to get to Henry as soon as possible. I'm already not too fond of the time he's spent with the little psycho."

Neal said nothing but it was obvious from his facial expression and the set of his jaw that he agreed getting to Henry was urgent business. Right now him and Regina had that one thing tying them together and he was going to use it to his advantage. Teamwork didn't come easily to the woman and he knew that when they got back to Storybrooke they may all possible be at each other's throats again.

"Believe me when I say I don't have any intent to slow down the search for Henry and I'm sure Tink here feels the same." Nothing on Tink's face gave any indication but Regina was smart enough not to comment on it. Instead she flashed an approving smile at Neal and crossed her arms over her chest, looking as regal as ever.  
"With that said, do you have any idea where they could have taken our son? I'm not too keen on walking around in circles."  
"I actually do. One of the perks of once being a Lost Boy," Neal leaned forward to throw some kindling on the fire avoiding Tink's eyes watching him. "Their closest campsite to this one are the caves on Arrow Head Beach, only a day's travel away."

Regina smiled at the possible first bit of good news she had heard since landing on the island, her eyes sparking at the possibility of holding Henry in her arms by sundown. Having Neal around was proving useful.

The man stood to his feet, wincing slightly as the motion caused his previous injury to shoot fire through his torso. He ignored it, however, as he fixed his focus back on Regina, determination setting over his face.

"Where's my father? Like you, I'd prefer to get an early start to the day."  
"I'm right here," Rumpelstiltskin softly called as he came into the clearing, holding something in his hands. When he drew close enough he set down two rabbits, his eyes flickering to the other three as they looked at him questioningly. "Well, we need sustenance don't we? We have a day's worth of travelling and I don't remember the last time I've eaten."  
"How long is it going to take?" Regina hissed at him, impatience throwing the all too familiar edge back in her voice.  
"Well, with a little magic-"  
"If you use magic I'm not eating that. I'll probably grow a second head or something."  
"Bae, be reasonable," Rumpel tried to softly appeal to him but Neal wasn't having it.  
"You be reasonable and cook it like a normal person. And for the gods' sake quit calling me Bae. It's Neal!"

The air practically sizzled between them as the Dark One's face contorted into an expression that could be compared easily to one who had just had their puppy kicked. Irritation flirted across Neal's own face and Tinker Bell glanced between the two, wondering exactly what it was she had gotten herself into.

"Well why don't we get started on these rabbits," she said just a bit too cheerily as she forced a smile on her face and tugged on Neal's arm. "While you're skinning those, we'll go get some wood for roasting them with. Let's go, _Neal_."

He allowed her to pull him away from Regina and Rumpelstiltskin before he finally turned and followed her into the woods. There was a bitter look on his face and Tinker Bell felt her heart sink as she realized she had felt in much safer company with the pirate captain than she did in the presence of the man who had once turned her heart as a boy.

_Oh, Bae. We need to remind you who you are once again…before it's too late. _


	22. Chapter 22: Her Sisters Call Her Ariel

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and feedback. It is very much appreciated! Sorry it's been awhile but hey that's life for you. It gets crazy!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out exactly how I wanted to do this but I'm satisfied with it. I hope you are, too!**

Hook was very aware of Emma's eyes watching him from across the fire like they had been all morning. No words had been said between the two of them since she had woken but it didn't take a sear to tell him that the kiss he had burned on her lips the night previous was taking residence in her mind. He couldn't say he minded and he felt the rare feeling of hope burn in his chest. He was also very aware of Mary-Margaret and how she glanced between the two of them, her brow furrowed as if trying to find something she had missed. He took great amusement in the way she narrowed her eyes at him, the expression so very Emma-like he couldn't help but smirk back which only caused her to narrow her eyes even more in return.

"So what you're pointing out is we should go over Eagle Pass because just like the Lagoon, the Cliffside is one big manifestation of sirens?"  
"Aye, that it is and I've already been slashed, stabbed and knocked out enough times the last few days to suit my fancy, thank you."

David folded the map back up and handed it to him as a faint smile played across his lips. "I think I'll have to agree with you on that. So after we get over the pass how much longer until we reach Henry?"

Hook glanced over at the two women sitting across from them knowing full well that even though this had originally been a conversation between him and David about the course for the day, Emma had heard every word. He couldn't help his slow smile as he knew that his coming news was more than likely going to cause a stirring and a good one at that.

"We'll camp when we get over the pass; it may take all day and then tomorrow," he met David's eyes before allowing him to focus back on Emma, not willing to miss her reaction. "Tomorrow we'll get to Henry's location."

Emma was on her feet in an instant, a myriad of emotions playing across her face before her face settled into a bright smile. He found himself genuinely smiling back at her and before he could comprehend what she was doing, she was striding toward him with purpose in her every step and a hopeful spark in her eye.

"You mean it? You're serious?"  
"As long as there isn't anything to kill us today or tomorrow, yes love, I am quite serious."

Hook didn't think it possible her smile could grow wider but he was never so happy to be proven wrong as she ran her fingers through her hair and lit her eyes on him, a genuine grin painted across her lips. She studied him for a moment before finally reaching out and settling her hand on his shoulder giving him a small squeeze. The second she touched him Mary-Margaret shot up from her seat as if it had suddenly caught fire and without a backwards glance marched toward her daughter, her face colored in an expression Hook had seen on many mothers back in his day.

Emma didn't see her coming and a look of shock crossed her features as Mary-Margaret's hand clasped around the arm that was extended toward Hook. Before she could question her, Mary-Margaret was practically dragging her daughter toward the edge of the clearing, not caring at all to address David's open mouth gaping at her.

"Girl talk! We'll be back!"

The men watched the women disappear into the trees and continued to stare for some time before Hook looked at David who looked just as bewildered as he felt. David shook his head and turned back to stoking the fire with a stick, not caring to get up and see what the fuss was about.

"Women," was all he muttered and Hook just silently nodded in agreement as he turned his attention from the woods beyond them to the day at hand.

* * *

Emma pulled her arm from Mary-Margaret's clutch, one hundred percent pissed that she was being treated like a misbehaving child. As far as she was concerned there was no reason for this sort of behavior and even if there was, it was far too early in the morning to deal with it.

Mary-Margaret released her arm easy enough and Emma pulled it to her chest, rubbing the area where the pixie haired woman had clamped onto it like a vice grip. Mary-Margaret turned on her heel to face Emma, skewering her with a sharp look that only ticked Emma off even more. If anyone of the two of them had the complete right to be angry it was her so as far as she was concerned, Mary-Margaret's anger was unnecessary and petty.

"What the hell? Mind telling me what that was all about?"  
"Gladly," Mary-Margaret said calmly as she took a step toward her, her arms automatically crossing over her chest. "What is going on between you two?"

Emma gave her a blank look before she drew her brows up in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Mary-Margaret?"  
"Hook. What's going on with you and Hook?"  
"Nothing," Emma said slowly, studying her as if looking to see if this was some sort of trick.  
"Are you sure about that? Because you haven't taken your eyes off of him all morning."

Emma could feel her own cheeks stain a ruddy red and for a moment she was speechless.

"And then last night," Mary-Margaret drifted off as if she couldn't talk about it anymore, her gaze skittering to the trees and bushes for a moment before settling back on Emma's face. "Last night I saw you two…kissing."

The confession was quietly said but the fact that her mother had seen her in a lip lock with the pirate made Emma feel as if her whole body had suddenly caught on fire and not the same kind of fire she'd felt last night when his lips had been exploring hers. She continued to stare at Mary-Margaret as she tried to find the words to say, watching the woman uncomfortably shift her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, you didn't see wrong," she finally mumbled, feeling more like a teenage girl than the twenty-eight year old woman she really was.

Mary-Margaret eyed her for a quiet moment, studying her while Emma stared back using all of her willpower to not look away.

"Do you have feelings for him?"  
"I don't know."

But even as she said the words Emma knew they were a lie in their own way. Sure, she didn't like Hook but she had come to care for Killian Jones who hid behind the façade of king of the high seas. He was the type of man she would consider if the circumstances were any different.

"Emma, are you lying?"  
"What business is it of yours anyway?" Emma finally blurt out becoming more irritated with this interrogation with every passing second. "I'm not here to start a romance; I'm here for Henry and for him alone or have you forgotten that?"

Mary-Margaret lifted her chin and let out a long breath before lighting a small smile at her. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Emma didn't even bother responding to that. She just shot Mary-Margaret a look that she hoped was dirty and scalding before turning on her heel to head back to camp. She had only marched several paces before she heard Mary-Margaret's footsteps coming up behind her, purpose and intent sounding in her every step.

"Emma, wait!"  
"I don't want to wait, Mary-Margaret. I want to get going with this day so we can get-"

A loud snap cut her words off and she came to a halt which gave Mary-Margaret a few seconds to catch up and come to her side. She opened her mouth to say something but before any words could come out, Mary-Margaret's legs were coming out from under her and the floor of the jungle was coming up into view beside her and she felt the sensation of being shot up to the sky.

Emma was screaming beside her, her eyes wide as the sudden feeling of being cannoned into the air came to a halt and they felt themselves dropping several feet which only made her heart drop into her stomach.

"What the hell?" Emma found herself asking as she took in the rope netting that was under her, over her, and everywhere beside her. She glanced at Mary-Margaret when she heard a groan, worried that she'd been hurt but the woman only had a frustrated look on her face.

"This is ridiculous. It's always me," she heard her mutter.  
"Yeah, well we don't have time for this," Emma bit out as she attempted to stand to her feet, an action that Mary-Margaret instantly put a stop to when she grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled her back down.  
"Don't even try, it makes it worse."  
"Well, do you have a knife so we could cut ourselves out of here?"  
"Everything I have is back at camp. Let's just call for the guys because there has to be a rope around here that's pulleying this trap up. It beats being cut out and dropping ten feet to the ground."

Emma hadn't even bothered looking down yet and she had no desire to. Instead she shot her mother an amusing smirk as she leaned back against the rope netting and together they began calling for the guys to come save them.

* * *

Hook and David were both on their feet when they heard Emma's scream cut through the quiet. David felt his heart drop in his chest and judging from the look that covered Hook's face, the cause of her attack was going to possibly be lying in a pool of their own blood in the next several moments. They only shared a single look with each other before they were sprinting in the direction the ladies had walked in or more correct, where Mary-Margaret had dragged Emma.

Soon they were swatting at condensed jungle foliage, Hook's black form pushing ahead in front of him until he came to a halt bringing David to a stop beside him.

"What is it?"  
"I'm trying to figure out which direction-"

Hook was cut off by what sounded like both women calling for them and the panic that was fluttering about in David's chest ceased a bit. If they were both calling, they were both alright and not in any immediate danger which was a relief.

They took off to their right in the direction of the women's voices and it wasn't long at all until they were standing in a small clearing looking up at what had the women in distress. They peeped out at them through the holes in the rope trap and both men had to fight to keep the smiles off their faces at the sight of the two women. They both sat in agitated innocence, their eyes darkened in annoyance as they gripped the rope with both hands, looking very much like childish prisoners.

David couldn't help the grin that broke out across his face as a memory from long ago came to mind and when he saw Mary-Margaret narrow her eyes at him it made it all the more amusing.

"Snow," he called up at her, "You really need to stop this habit of yours."  
"Oh shut up, David, and let us down," she bit out in aggravation but he saw the spark of humor in her eyes. "The rope goes off in that direction."

Hook and David both followed where her fingers pointed and David took off in the direction of the tree it was tied around when he spotted it. He barely comprehended Hook calling out his name when he felt something snag around his ankle and before he could catch another breath, his feet came out from under him and the ground became his sky, the rope around his ankle jerking his body before settling into a gentle sway.

He heard Emma and Hook both let out a curse while a small laugh broke from Mary-Margaret. He glanced over at her and saw her sealing her lips but the mirth was there in her eyes.

"Hook! Can you get us down from here?"  
"That's what I'm working on, mate," Hook's brogue accent answered him and David shifted his body to see the pirate slowly shuffling his feet, occasionally kicking aside some leaves.

"So, is this the work of the Lost Ones?"  
"Quite possibly but this is different rope than what they use," Hook answered Emma who had resorted to sitting Indian style and leaning forward with her face exposed through one of the holes as she watched Hook make his way across the clearing with patient eyes.

They all seemed to be holding their breath as their last hope was several feet away from the tree rigged with the offending rope. He was finally a mere foot away when they heard the sudden sound of broken air and despite Mary-Margaret's protests, Emma was once again attempting to stand to her feet.

"Hook!"

She watched as he turned around slowly, bringing his hand to his neck before slowly holding it back out in front of him with a needle of some sort squeezed between his fingers. He glanced up at her and she didn't miss the cloudy look in his eye as he slowly came to his knees.

"Hook!" she called again, panic rising in her chest as the thought of him possibly being poisoned rose to the forefront of her mind. She watched in horror as his body finally slumped over to his side, his eyes closed as if he was asleep when the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention.

She watched David scurry into a half seated position which was rather impressive considering he was hanging upside down and pull something from his boot. The flash of a blade reflected in his hand for a quick second before it was shoved into the back of his pants, just in time as well when the form of a cloaked figure broke into view.

They all fell quiet as they watched the stranger stop a mere distance away as if taking in the scene before them.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma finally asked, quickly getting over the needless drama and more than willing to get the introductions done and over with.

The stranger brought their hands up and pulled down the hood, revealing a head of bright red hair and a face that surely ruined many men. Sea green eyes sparked at Emma as the redhead made her way over toward Hook's laying form, sidestepping what must have been another one of her camouflaged traps.

It wasn't until she was standing over the pirate's body with her eyes on him in a way that made Emma's eyes uneasy that their captor finally spoke, her words making Emma's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Ariel. My sisters call me Ariel."


	23. Chapter 23: Righting A Wrong

**It feels like my chapters are getting longer and longer but I hope they're worth your while. This chapter is touching up on Hook's and Ariel's intertwined past with each other. Basically, you just don't piss of the little mermaid.**

**To all of you who have reviewed and commented, thank you! It's super motivating and encouraging and helps me get these chapters out faster. **

**Once again, disclaimer. I don't own a thing. **

Hook woke up suddenly, his mind hazy and confused as he tried to focus his eyes on what was around him. Green jungle foliage still danced around him, that much he could tell as he winced from the pain in his head. He brought a hand up to rub his temple only to find that he couldn't move. Confused he glanced down and let out an audible curse when he saw his situation. Ropes were tied around his ankles and his chest, his hands more than likely also tied behind him. He wiggled his wrists only to confirm his suspicions when the feeling of coarse rope cut into his skin.

"I wouldn't fight it if I were you. It will only cause you pain," a voice spoke from somewhere close by and he felt the blood drain from his face at the familiarity of it. "On the other hand, go ahead. You deserve all the pain you get."

He looked to his left and his eyes finally focused on her sitting form, not missing the loathing in her eyes. If looks could kill he'd be a dead man.

He tried his best at a smile trying not to wince at the pain behind his eyes. Whatever she had poisoned him with was quite the killer and outranked any intoxicated hangover he had ever endured.

"Why 'ello, love. I was wondering when we'd be running into you."  
"Cut the charm you black hearted scum of the ocean," she bit out at him and he feigned mock hurt at her choice of words as his vision started to lose the blur and come in sharper. He glanced around the clearing for the others and his heart dropped when he didn't see them anywhere close by.

"Looking for your friends?"  
"Where are they, Ariel? What did you do with them?" he grit out, not exactly sure what it was the girl was capable of but he wasn't wanting to find out by way of mishap and circumstance.  
"Don't worry. I did nothing that you wouldn't do," she answered around a wry grin that was rather unsettling.

She reached behind her and grabbed a sword that Hook noticed resembled David's. He watched her weigh it in her hand with a look of consideration on her face before looking back at him, a fierce gleam in her eye that was altogether foreign considering their past history.

"Well, that's vague," he muttered, beginning to wiggle his wrists in the rope. If he was going down, he was going to put up a fight; there was no way in the seven hells he was dying at the hands of a girl who had as much experience with the sword as Emma did. It wasn't happening.

She walked slowly toward him, purpose and intent in her every step until she was standing in front of him, her eyes studying his face. He felt the cool presence of the sword blade at his throat and then the sting of his skin breaking. The realization had a cooling effect on his flared temper considering when he'd known her, Ariel wouldn't have so much as poked someone with a stick.

"What did you do with him?" she hissed and he had the presence of mind not to bait at whoever it was she was asking about. He glanced at what he could see of her hand on the sword's hilt before meeting her gaze again.  
"He's back where we first sailed from. The Enchanted Forest."  
"And where is he in this Enchanted Forest?"  
Hook swallowed, never breaking eye contact with her, willing his expression to remain open and honest. "I rightfully don't know."

She narrowed her eyes at him, confusion and then willing disbelief coloring her facial features. "You're lying. You know exactly where he is. Where is he?"  
"Ariel, I swear on the gods I don't rightfully know."

The pressure of the blade increased as did the anger flickering in her eyes and her other hand reached behind his head and pulled it back, exposing his throat even more. "What have I ever done to you to provoke such cruelty? I was nothing but kind. I rescued you and your crew from my sisters, I gave you information on Peter Pan, I directed you toward Tiger Lily and what did you do? Tore away my true love from me. And for what? This little thingamajig?"

She leaned back from him, lessening her hold on the sword as her other hand reached into the back pocket of her pants. When she brought her hand between them, she held a ring between her fingers, the same ring that had aided him back in the Lagoon.

"You don't think I would have eventually found out about your deal with the sea witch? How you agreed to break away from the island with Eric if she gave you this one trinket?" She pocketed his ring again and a sorrowful expression stole across her face. "I have lived every day since your absence completely alone since you know full well I've been rejected by my sisters and since you, out of selfishness, stole my love away. I would love nothing more than to torture you until you breathe your last but fortunately for you, I need you."

He raised his brows at her rather quizzically and she sheathed the sword, shooting a dazzling smile at him that for whatever reason seemed just as threatening as the sword had been at his throat.

"You're going to take me away from Neverland with you and you're going to reunite me with Eric. It almost makes sense that the one that took him away from me would bring me back to him again, wouldn't it?"  
"And if I don't?"

Her expression darkened like a lantern had been blown out and she leaned toward him again, her face mere inches from his.

"If you don't, I'll take the blonde that seemed rather fond of you…Emma is it?...and I'll see to it that you suffer just as I did with no one to love you and no one to hold you since I'm pretty sure she's the only one that does."

Her threat went straight to his heart and he hurt at the thought of Emma being put in pain for his past sins but instead of begging to wallow in Ariel's mercy he schooled his features, betraying no affront at her threat. He let out a scoffing laugh and skewered her with a look he was hoping was as villainous as he'd portrayed himself to be.

"Emma? You're going to threaten me with Emma? Love, the girl means nothing to me," he said in a tone that sounded bored even to his own ears.  
"Really? Because you sure seem to mean a lot to her."  
"Simply because I'm their guide to this island which means I'm an important key to helping her find her son. The lad's the only reason we're here in the first place."  
"So what was last night's kiss then? A thank you?"

He felt his façade crumble into little pieces and fall somewhere at her feet. She gave him a cool smile and took several steps back, the sword she held pointed back at his throat.

"You really think that when you stepped into the part of the island I call my own I wouldn't be watching you? I've been biding my time, waiting for the right moment, for the edge I needed to strike a deal and now that I have, what are you going to choose?"

Hook set his jaw in anger, still working his wrists out of the tightly bound rope. He didn't believe that Ariel could really _kill _Emma but he wasn't betting to find out the hard way. The woman standing before him wasn't the lovestruck girl he'd met previous. In a way she was a version of himself, fully motivated to find her true love and avenge the injustice done to her even if it did come with a price.

She took a menacing step toward him, holding the sword hilt at an angle to place against his throat when he heard the familiar sound of moving air. Before he could blink, Ariel's sword was falling from her hand and an arrow landed on the ground beside her causing her to look into the foliage around them with wide eyes.

Emma came into view with Mary-Margaret close behind, her sword drawn and a look on her face that was every bit fierce. Hook felt the rope loosening around his wrists and a quick glance over his shoulder revealed David knelt down behind him, focused on the work at hand.

"Thanks, mate."  
"Don't mention it. Friend of yours?"  
"Not so much."  
"Ah really? Couldn't tell. She must have your hook."  
"She'd be a stupid twit not to."

Hook looked back at the three women in the clearing just in time to see Ariel reach into her back pocket, pulling out his hook and holding it out between herself and Emma in a threatening manner that Emma only grimly smiled at.

"Bitch, please."

In one swift move, Emma's sword flashed, knocking Hook's moniker out of Ariel's hand, before she grabbed the woman's shoulder, allowing the redhead a second's chance to do something to defend herself before her fist connected with her jaw. Hook watched Ariel fall to the ground as a dead weight, Mary-Margaret's audible gasp the only noise he heard.

His eyes connected with Emma's and she gave him a serious look as she surveyed him from head to toe as if to assess the damage.

"Are we good here?"  
"Right and well, love. How did you three escape?"  
"David knows where to keep his knives," Mary-Margaret answered, her eyes lighting on her husband who was still cutting through the ropes around Hook's feet. "Past experience."  
"She just kept you trapped?"  
"We're not complaining, her mistake," Emma quipped as the last bit of rope snapped and Hook stood to his feet, wincing at the sudden movement. The poison had passed but his head still throbbed a bit and he had to take several seconds to gain his bearings.

Emma held his hook out to him and he threw her a small smile that she promptly returned as he snapped it back into place. His eyes wandered over her shoulder to the still form of the knocked out girl and he felt something akin to guilt pull at his conscience.

"I still can't believe that's the little mermaid. I thought she was supposed to be with Prince Eric or whatever in some castle in some far off realm," Emma muttered under her breath when she saw he was looking toward her.

"She was but I stopped that from happening," he finally said as he stepped toward the still form, bending over to brush a bit of hair from her face. She was exotically beautiful, that part of her the only tie remaining to her past life as a mermaid. "I turned her into this. I made her this way."

Emma looked at him for a long moment before he saw her eyes widen in realization, her eyes darting to his hand that no longer held the ring.

"Your ring…from the sea witch. You made a deal with her and that deal involved her."

He felt Mary-Margaret and David focus their attention on him and he only nodded in confirmation, looking back at the unconscious girl.

"How? Tell us."

Emma's small demand was met with silence and she didn't think he was going to say anything when he finally cleared his throat, his blue eyes filling with regret as he recalled the memory.

"My crewmen and I had been fishing one day and she got caught in the nets. When she was dragged onboard it didn't sit over well considering just a few nights previous her sisters had killed several of our men very much in the same manner we nearly experienced at the Lagoon. They were furious and you could literally feel the bloodlust but Eric, one of my most recent crewmen, stood up for her claiming we give her this one chance and maybe, quite possibly one day she'd bestow us the same favor. He heckled and hassled until the men finally gave up and he released her, something that she wouldn't forget.

A week later, there was a terrific storm; the kind where you have to anchor down to stay in place to keep from being whipped about and it was in this storm that she rescued several of the same crewmen who sought to kill her and saved my ship from the rabid destruction of her sisters. She had fought them off and kept them at bay, an act that she paid for dearly what with them tearing at her which ended with her being severely injured. Eric requested several days on land where he nursed her back to health in a shallow cove and in those few days, they fell in love."

Hook paused much to Emma and Mary-Margaret's obvious frustration, so entranced by the story.

"What happened next?" Emma urged and when he looked at her, she saw the bitter regret and shame reflected in his eyes.

"Considering she was disowned by her sisters and no longer had anyone worth her time in the ocean she sought out a sea witch and requested that she be turned human. They struck a deal of some sort, one that I don't even know. All I know was the witch made good on her deal but eventually thought twice about it when she saw how happy Ariel was with Eric. She sought me out then, first threatening me and then bribing me. The bribe obviously worked better and we struck a deal; she'd give me the ring and I'd take Eric away from Neverland, a task I had been working at for months. When I'd finally secured our passage I gathered up some of the crewmen and we captured Eric, breaking out of Neverland before Ariel even knew he was gone."

His last words had barely left his lips when he crouched beside Ariel, Eric's lost love, and slipped his arms under her, working gently so as not to impale her with his hook. Emma shook herself from his story when she realized what he was doing, narrowing her eyes at him as he stood to his feet with the girl in his arms.

"What are you doing? We can't bring her with us! What if she kills us?"  
"I'm righting a wrong, a terrible wrong that never should have happened," he explained, nearly begging for Emma to understand. "And she won't kill us. I have a plan and I think, I know it will work to get us all what we want. You have to trust me."

He watched a myriad of different emotions cross over her face as well as David's and Mary-Margaret's before Emma's finally settled into a calm expression and she gave a small nod of her head.

"Fine," she spoke, stepping toward him till the only thing keeping her from being inches to his face was Ariel's dead weight body. "But if she crosses us and throws a kink in the mission like she already has today, the deal's off. Henry comes first."  
"Emma, love, you have a deal."

Emma gave the faint trace of a smile, looking down at Ariel before meeting his gaze again, something soft and shining in her eyes, something that looked a lot like approval. "Yes, I believe we do."


	24. Chapter 24: A Heart For A Demon

**I love Robbie Kay's portrayal of Pan so much! He's menacing and ominous and may just be my favorite villain of all time-other than Hook that is. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, just keep them coming. There is nothing I enjoy more than reading your input and wanting to give you all the entertainment you deserve. **

**Once again, I don't own a thing. **

Pan watched Henry, allowing the satisfaction he was feeling to spread across his face in a devilish grin as he continued to play on his pipe. The boys around him were dancing wildly in celebration of their successful mission, having effectively rescued all but two of their own from a torturous fate that was almost dealt by the hand of Chief Tiger Lily. Henry's free motions made it easy for him to blend in with the boys, the smile on his face speaking of a genuine happiness that Pan knew he was missing from his own life. It wouldn't be missing for long, however.

He thought back to the night previous, of the look on Emma's face when he had delivered the news that Neverland's magic would slowly be stealing away Henry's memories until all she was to him was a stranger's face. He hadn't expected anything of the sort to happen so soon but when he'd arrived at their caves on Arrowhead Beach, Liam had reported to him that Henry was slipping.

He'd gone to find out for himself, having to tamper down his thrill at the blank look on Henry's face when Pan had dared mention Prince Charming's and Snow White's names, even bothering with the names they lived by in his realm. His questions had only confused Henry which caused Pan to ask about his last memory with Emma. Henry had looked at him long and hard as if battling many things running through his mind in search for the woman Pan called Emma. The memory he had told Pan was somewhat short and sounded made up to Pan's experienced ears which only encouraged him to continue to watch the boy and his interactions with the others.

The bonfire flickered next to him, sending sparks lazily floating into the dark Neverland sky as he walked among the boys, shaking a shoulder here and there as he continued to play his trance like melody. Several other boys played the drums along with him, contributing more to their celebratory mood, while whoops and cheers added their own sense of rhythm to the music.

A tall shadow appeared at the edge of the party and Pan upon recognizing Felix put a temporary pause in his music as he handed his pipe off to another boy, a new tune following shortly after. He walked toward his right hand man, reading the somber look on the boy's face as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Felix," he acknowledged and the boy met his gaze, solely focused on his leader. "What news do you have for me?"  
"The Dark One and the boy's mother are a very short distance away, just beyond the river and I'm not sure if you heard but Baelfire was stolen from Jack's camp last night by Tinker Bell."  
"Tinker Bell? She's getting mixed up in this now is she? Intolerable pixie."

Felix watched the irritation flicker over Pan's face, letting him have a moment before Pan glanced at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Where are they?"  
"With the Dark One and the witch."

Amusement shone in his eyes just then and he gave a faint shake of his head. "Baelfire is working with his father now, eh? How amusing. The lot of them are really," he said and Felix had to agree. "Where are Emma and the others?"  
"Just made it over the pass not too long ago. They've set camp for the night but they should be upon us by afternoon tomorrow."  
"Perfect. We'll just have to keep the first four busy until the others catch up. I want this to be one big reunion for Henry, understand?"  
"Perfectly."

Pan nodded and Felix turned on his heel, melting into the shadows around them to do his bidding. A bit of excitement soared in the demon boy's chest as he turned his attention back to the party at hand. He caught Henry once again in his gaze, that devilish smile crossing his lips once again as he eyed the one who held the heart of the truest believer; the heart that starting tomorrow would soon be his.

* * *

Rumpel wanted to say so many things but at the same time he couldn't find the right words. Things had been strained all day between him and Neal and the few words they had exchanged had been tense and short. The only person his son had seemed willing to communicate with at all was Tinker Bell whose supposed lightheartedness seemed to be in the beginning stages of wearing thin if her shifty glances between the two of them was of any indication.

He eyed the blonde pixie who sat across from him, the fire gently blazing between them. Regina sat as far away as she could throw her, while Neal himself had disappeared into the woods some time ago having claimed he was getting more wood for the fire.

"Tinker Bell," he gently said and the pixie glanced at him sharply as if he'd startled her from her thoughts. "You and Bae…how do you know each other?"

She eyed him for a moment before glancing over her shoulder in the direction Neal had walked before fixing her gaze on him again.

"I found him a ways from here, on the other side of the island actually. He was crying and I thought he'd hurt himself or had lost track of where the rest of the Lost Ones were. I asked what was wrong and he didn't say much but I was drawn to him; I stayed. I stayed for days actually, helping him navigate his way through the island, showing him what was edible and what was poisonous. He was a bright boy and picked up fast but more than that he wasn't the hardened shell that Pan wanted in his Lost Ones."

There was the faint snapping of twigs behind her and she stopped talking while Rumpel looked up to see Neal approach with his arms full of thick branches. He didn't say a word as he lowered the load next to the fire, working his jaw in a way that Tinker Bell noticed as his way of tampering down a bout of irritation. She shot his father a warning look but Rumpel wasn't looking at her, his eyes only focused on his son.

"Bae…Neal."

Tinker Bell glanced at Regina who had been lost in her own thoughts that whole time until she'd heard Rumpel's voice address his son. Now dread was slowly etching across her face and Tinker Bell could feel that same dread bloom in her heart.

"Could we please just talk, son? About how you're alive…about what we're to do from here?"

Silence fell over the four of them, Rumpel's eyes focused on the man looking away from him while Tinker Bell and Regina both tried to glance away.

"I don't think we have anything worth talking about," Neal finally said. He stood to his full height, straightening his spine and throwing back his shoulders before turning and facing his father, his face remaining still and callous. "You may be ready to talk, but I'm not. And you know, I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk to you."

His words fell like acid on an open wound, Rumpel's face contorting as if someone had struck him. Tinker Bell felt her heart lurch and she reached her hand out as if to gently pull Neal back but when he turned her gaze toward her, she froze.

He stared down at her, his face thunderous but before either of them could say anything Rumpel broke the silence.

"You know tomorrow we face someone most dangerous and I would hate, utterly despise, if something happened to one of us before we were able to mend-"  
"Mend what? Our already broken relationship that you shattered?"

His eyes were back on Rumpel and Tinker Bell didn't need to see his face to know the many degrees of anger that was currently being reflected. She could see it in his posture and in the way he clenched his shaking hands before unclenching them.

"I'm here for only Emma and Henry and only them. Never once did you come to mind. I have survived all but several years of my life without you. Why would I need you now?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at him with an open look, considering what he said but it was Tinker Bell who was on her feet and it was she who decided that Neal's bout of anger was over.

"Because he's your father," she said, rather gently but firm enough to clue Neal in that he better be ready for a verbal battle. "And you have always needed him to be that for you."  
"Tink, stay out of this," he warned and even Regina looked up at her like she was an idiot.  
"Tinker Bell, I really think you should listen to Neal before he clips your wings off."

The pixie threw the brunette a haughty look before placing her hands on her hips and directing her gaze back toward Neal.

"You're being stubborn. All that time you were here on the island you told me about your father; how he chose magic over you and how you could never understand why he didn't love you enough. You wanted him to make things right then and here he is sitting in front of you right now-"  
"Tink," Neal warned but she pressed on.  
"I mean, he's right here right now and wants to make things right but you can't put down your pride-"  
"Tink."  
"And let down your guard to let him do what you both need him to do."  
"Tink!"

She said nothing more but continued to stare him down, their eyes finishing their argument silently in that intimate way they had established early on in their friendship. They continued to stare and she knew she almost had him broken when the intensity of his gaze lessened. He finally let out a long sigh and rubbed his face with his hands, pulling them from his forehead down to his chin before he set her with one last look, the faint tracings of a smile playing across his face before he slowly turned toward his father.

"Fine, let's have it out. It's been a long time co-"

His sentence fell short when a sudden, intense pain shot through his shoulder causing him to freeze mid step. He heard Tinker Bell let out a noise that came out sounding like something between a gasp and a small shriek as the jungle slowly lit with torches and hooded figures. He glanced down at his shoulder and winced at the arrow sticking out of his bicep as the others quickly stood to their feet, balls of fire already being thrown from Rumpel and Regina. He tried to raise his hand to pull it out but found he couldn't move at all.

"Squid ink," he muttered as he looked around him seeing Lost Ones throwing their spears and missing his father and the woman who had raised his son. Arrows whistled through the air but were instantly turned to ash with both of them muttering curses under their breath. Despite their best efforts, however, it seemed the Lost Ones were everywhere and too many. Neal was beginning to lose faith when a golden glow lit up the clearing and with a sudden burst of energy emitting from beside him, the Lost Boys fell back several feet, skidding none too gently across the jungle floor.

Regina turned and stared at Tinker Bell who stood beside him, her body heaving with the force of the magic she had just emitted.

"Did you just-"  
"Yes, I just used magic. Rather nuclear that burst I must say."

A harsh laugh echoed around them in that instant and they readied their stance as boys slowly stood up to their feet, several of them moving out of the way until Pan finally came into view, his eyes lighting on the pixie.

"I heard you've been rather off base as of late, Tink."

Tinker Bell's eyes sparked as she turned her attention to Pan, her body rigid and her shoulders straight.

"If that's what you want to call it go ahead, Peter, but in the real world it's called doing the right thing."  
"The right thing? Did those words seriously just come from a pixie?" he spat the word with disgust and Neal wanted so very much to smack the condescending grin off the boy's face. His glare earned him Pan's appraisal, his eyes lighting on him with firm dislike. "Baelfire. It's a wonder to see you here but I figured you'd join the crew at some point."  
"It's Neal."  
"I'll call you whatever I feel like," Pan hissed at him with cool calm. "This is my island and you would do well to remember that."  
"Where's Henry?"  
"Safe. Having the time of his life really what with no parents to boss him around, make him feel out of place, lie to him, keep secrets from him…he's a lot like you actually, just a bit more enjoyable."  
"You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Pan didn't answer him but allowed his eyes to wander over the group as his comrades fell into place around them, his eyes finally settling on Rumpelstiltskin.

"It's always a pleasure, isn't it Rumpel?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't say a word but held his gaze with an expression that looked most unmoved.

"Not very wordy tonight are we, old friend?"  
"He may not be but I am," Regina stepped in, her dark eyes giving the boy a dark look as she took a menacing step toward him. "You tell me where my son is right now or I'm going to scorch you a worse number than hell itself could possibly unleash, you little bastard."

Peter opened his mouth in mock offense, gesturing at the boys around them.

"Lady, can't you see there are children present?"  
"You're not children," Neal grunted still unable to move. "You're all a bunch of little demons that are too afraid to grow up."

Pan's eyes darkened and he raised his hand in the air, the fun in the conversation completely absent after that comment. The boys instantly responded, grabbing Neal and the others by their arms in a rough manner, pressing leaves to the palms of their hands. A blue haze fell over them all as the squid ink took its toll which only made Pan's infuriating grin all the more annoying.

"Take 'em away, boys," he ordered in a carefree tone before making eye contact with Neal. "Tomorrow afternoon, may the games commence."


	25. Chapter 25: Overdue Payment

**And this chapter is the longest of them all. There is just so much to say and considering I've had writer's block the last several days and have written and rewritten this chapter so many times, I just decided to let the words flow. It beats not saying anything at all!**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! Can't believe that we actually managed to reach the 100 point but I love your encouragement. I completely eat it up. **

**Once again, I don't own a thing!**

* * *

Emma could feel her heart racing inside her chest as she ran through the foliage of the jungle in the direction she had seen Pan head toward, ignoring Killian's calls for her to come back to the battle she had left the others to fight. Pan knew where Henry was so it was Pan she was going to follow. Her feet hit the dirt floor of the jungle, carrying her farther and farther away from the noise of the battle until she could only hear the sound of her pulse pounding in her head keeping up with the rhythm of her steady breathing.

An ominous laugh slowly echoed around her as if coming from all directions and she slowed down her stride until she was completely stopped, listening for a twig snapping, leaves moving, anything that could direct her toward Henry. She stood for another minute, impatience threatening to cause her to burst when her feet started moving toward her right. She didn't know why and she didn't ask questions. It just felt like the right direction to go so once again she picked up her gait and got to running.

Branches and leaves scratched her face and arms but she pressed on, the urge to call for Henry fighting against the back of her lips. Her open wounds began to sting and she tasted salt in the air, a cool breeze playing with her hair. Bright blue cascaded through the trees and blended with the sky and Emma picked up her pace as she continued running toward the horizon.

Finally she broke through the tree line and stumbled onto a rock cliff, the bright light of the sun momentarily blinding her. She winced against the sudden brightness and used her arm as a shield until her eyes adjusted to the ocean around her. She surveyed her surroundings, taking in the beach and the jungle that seemed to roam forever before she saw him.

"Henry?"

A boy wearing the familiar black jacket she had seen him wear so many times turned around and faced her, the ocean breeze tousling his hair. Tears stung at the back of Emma's eyes and she swiped at the trail that fell down her eyes and travelled down her face. She began to walk slowly toward him, her heart beating wildly in her chest as a million thoughts and emotions screamed through her mind. He stared ahead as she came toward him, remaining still and quiet, and never uttering a word which Emma found strange but it was the fact that his eyes never really made contact with her that made her withdraw her advancing steps.

"Henry? Kid, can you hear me?"

He continued to stand there and stare past her or much rather through her as if she wasn't there; as if she didn't exist. She began to walk toward him again, this time her stride was more direct and intent when she heard someone scoff behind her.

She turned around to see Pan standing there with his arms crossed, his mouth curved up into an irritating grin.

"What's wrong with him? What did you do to Henry?"

"He doesn't know you. He can't remember a thing thanks to the magic that is in itself completely Neverland. You do know why it's called Neverland, right Emma?"

Emma knew and she nodded in acknowledgement that she was fully educated on the topic but that didn't keep the little demon from coming toward her, the expression on his face never falling short of condescension.

"Because children never grow up, they never remember, but most of all they never leave. Not unless I give them that right and Emma," he said her name in a droll tone while his dark eyes met hers, "Henry isn't leaving with you. Not now, not ever."

He walked past her, effectively turning his back on her as he walked toward Henry who followed Pan's movements with his eyes. The fact that Henry couldn't see her but could see Pan ate at Emma's gut and made her feel sick and defeated.

"Oh and Emma, another thing," Pan turned toward her as a twisted smile crossed his face. "It would serve you well to remember that I always, always remember my promises."

His gaze fell beyond her then, indicating something behind her and she turned slowly as dread filled her chest. Her heart froze when she saw David and Mary-Margaret lying on the ground in a crumpled heap several feet away, their skin deathly pale while their eyes were unnaturally wide and glossed over.

"David! Mary-Margaret!"

The sky turned dark grey then as she started to run toward them, that previous sick feeling turning into nausea that roiled in her stomach. She fell to the ground beside them, her hands hovering over their bodies as if she wanted to touch them but she didn't dare to, knowing that if she did it would only confirm her worst fears. Her eyes grazed over her mother's face, noticing the tears that lined her eyes and her heart plummeted. She should have been there, she should have never left them behind. They should have stayed together and as the thoughts overcame her, guilt began to eat at her, filling the empty void she felt with anger.

"No, no, no!"  
"Love?"

Her heart pitched at the sound of his voice but she allowed her eyes to wander from her deathly still parents up the shadow that belonged to Hook. Arrows and spears of every sort were embedded in his body causing the leather of his vest and coat to gleam with crimson, his ocean blue eyes gazing into hers as silent tears fell down his face. She lost it then and completely fell into a crumpled heap, her tears falling freely. She had failed and she had done so miserably.

"Killian," she broke and he just gave her a gentle smile, the love in his eyes never fading as his skin turned dark with dream shade poisoning and she watched with horror as his body broke into ash and flew away in the wind.

"Killian!"

Peter let out a laugh as he scoffed at her and Henry began to laugh with him, the sound of it unsettling and disturbing. Emma began to cry and it seemed their laughter only grew louder and louder the greater her distress became.

She felt something grab her then, something she couldn't see and she fought her way from it but whatever it was had a strong hold on her and it wasn't long before she gave into its persistence, drifting off into a place that existed between being awake and sleeping.

* * *

Hook sprawled his legs out in front of him and let out a long sigh as he leaned his head back against the log that was propping his body up. Everyone else had gone to bed to catch some sleep what felt like hours ago even though he knew it was more than likely mere minutes. He smiled at the dull pain that throbbed through his body, recounting the evening after they had set up camp.

He had been aware of Emma following him with her eyes nearly all day and the want, the need, to spend some time with her had only grown stronger as the time had passed. He had been half tempted to just haul her off into the jungle away from the others with the excuse that they were gathering firewood when in truth he wanted to feel her lips on his once again, this time not intending to keep his burning passion pent up. Instead he had proposed that he teach her some new technique with the sword, something that David had been quick to encourage and agree to.

The scent of her hair and the way her smooth skin had felt under his rough, calloused hand still over rode his senses as he had stood behind her, his hand covering her lead hand while he directed her swing at David, pointing out the very few openings the prince demonstrated and how to maneuver herself to gain the upper hand. The best part of the evening, the part that sealed his heart and completely placed it in the capable hands of Emma Swan was the moment he had hesitated, not knowing how to direct her other hand with his hook. With wenches in the past it hadn't been a problem, he'd been arrogant and cocky not wanting anything to extend past a single night and even the past few days with Emma he hadn't minded it because it was just an extended part of who he was. But then he'd been faced with the part he was most vulnerable about and she had sensed it. Without a second's hesitation, she took hold of the steel device and encircled it around her wrist.

"Killian, I don't know you any other way," was all she had said as she readied her stance, not even blushing under David's speculative gaze.

He wanted her alright. After that move and the sword play that followed she had him under her spell and a part of him wondered at what would happen between them after they found Henry and were on their way back to bloody Storybrooke. He was so used to being in her proximity he wasn't sure how he would fare after they made port and she returned back to sheriffing and her normal life before him.

Before he could dwell on it anymore, he heard strangled screaming from behind him, echoing through the cool air, and he shot to his feet instantly.

Emma.

He leaped over the log and ran the distance where he'd seen her make her bed just inside the tree line, noticing David and Mary-Margaret sleepily stumbling toward her as well. He briefly met David's eyes, the same concern he felt reflected in the prince's face as they rounded the blind to see Emma thrashing about. Mary-Margaret stooped to her side just as Ariel sauntered toward them, her dagger drawn and her eyes narrowing on their surroundings as if expecting an enemy of some sort to come lurking from the shadows.

"Hook," Emma mumbled in her sleep, her voice broken and shattered.

His heart pitched at the sound of his name on her lips and he felt Mary-Margaret's hot gaze scald him. He didn't have an explanation for any of it so he didn't know what she thought she was supposed to gain from making faces at him. He just wanted her to wake Emma up and he voiced his opinion in a frigid tone that seemed to snap the princess back to attention.

"Hook!"

Emma's voice was more shrill this time and Mary-Margaret began to shake her shoulder, tears forming in her eyes at the despair and hurt that contorted Emma's face. David was fidgeting like he wanted to fight the demons that tortured Emma's sleep and Hook felt the same. Without giving it much thought, he rested his good hand on the prince's shoulder which caused Ariel to raise her brow. He ignored the skeptical look and focused his attention on Mary-Margaret who was now using both hands to shake Emma from her nightmare.

"Emma! Sweetie, listen you need to wake up! Wake up!"  
"Just slap her," Ariel muttered which earned her a heated glare from everyone else.

Mary-Margaret consistently shook her, harder and harder before Emma's eyes finally snapped open, her green eyes cloudy and distant with fear.

"Emma, it's okay, you're alright," Mary-Margaret soothed as Hook and David both battled the urge to gather her in their arms. Mary-Margaret did that for them and Emma squeezed her back with a kind of desperation that she rarely ever showed.

"You, you guys," she stammered before sobs racked her body and she fell forward into Mary-Margaret's embrace. Sober silence fell on the others as Emma let it all out in a rare performance of vulnerability that Hook struggled to watch.

David broke out from under his hand and crouched beside them, his hand gently cupping the back of Emma's neck as he placed a tender kiss to her temple. Ariel watched the emotional display with a moist sheen in her eyes before she gave Hook a long look and slowly stepped away back toward where her bed was situated.

Hook was about to follow suit, finding it hard to leave the family when Emma's red rimmed eyes locked onto his willing him to stay.

No words were said but he could see the relief in her eyes to see him standing there, alive, well and whole. The familiar look he had seen in many a woman's eye shone in Emma's and he knew that she wanted him to hold her, comfort her, assure her that whatever she had just experienced in her dreams was just that- a dream.

David and Mary-Margaret pulled from her and she let them go, albeit a bit slowly before giving them a wobbly smile.

"Did we die?" was all Mary-Margaret asked and the faint nod of Emma's head confirmed her suspicions.  
"Well, it was just a dream. You don't have anything to worry about," David comforted her in low tones, gently wiping the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb before glancing up at Hook who still stood there, his brows knit together in concern.

He gently touched Mary-Margaret's shoulder and Emma watched as they passed a silent conversation to each other using nothing but subtle facial expressions. Mary-Margaret finally looked at Emma, a hesitant smile flickering across her lips.

"We'll let you alone now. If you need us, you know where we are," she whispered and squeezed Emma's hand before standing to her feet. She shot Hook a look and he wondered in awe how she could muster every maternal chiding and threat in one expression. David placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and slowly started to walk her back toward their bed, shooting a small smile at Hook that undermined the gleam in his eye that clearly said "hurt her and you die".

Finally it was just them two, Emma looking down at her hands as Hook observed her unsure with how to proceed or break the ice.

"You're not going to sleep are you?" he finally said, wincing at how stupid it sounded.  
"No, not really," she mumbled as she ran a shaky hand through her blonde mane and allowed her gaze to connect with his. He extended his hand toward her and she took it, allowing him to help her to her feet.  
"Why don't you come sit with me by the fire then, love? You look cold."

She followed him numbly, letting him lead her toward the orange blaze. It wasn't until she was sitting under his arm with his jacket wrapped around her that she realized that she had indeed been cold. Nothing but silence passed between the two and she was grateful because she didn't want words. She just wanted physical comfort, and the warmth radiating from his body and the feeling of his chin resting on the top of her head was enough. It would always be enough.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning to the sound of David's and Hook's voices passing back and the forth and something that sounded like rock scraping rock. She lay still, allowing her body to slowly wake up and her senses to come to life, the smell of leather, rum, the ocean breeze and exotic spices surrounding her in their comforting scent. She slit one eye open to see the collar of Hook's heavy overcoat resting over the bottom half of her face and she allowed the ghost of a smile to spread across her lips as she inhaled the smell, every bit of it completely him.

She thought to the night previous, of her nightmare, of Mary-Margaret and David comforting her before Hook finally led her to the fire, silently radiating strength and warmth back into her body. They were alive and well, they were whole and they were more than determined to rescue her son. At the thought of Henry, she began to slowly sit up, the familiar feeling of perseverance pulsing in her bones. She winced at the heavy, throbbing pain in her head and she paused, lifting a hand to rub her temples.

"I'd take it easy if I were you," Ariel's voice cautioned from somewhere close by and Emma glanced to her right to see the young woman straddling the log she'd been resting against, a crude dagger in one hand and a sharpening stone in the other. That explained what the weird scraping sound was.

"What time is it?"  
"Doesn't matter," the woman muttered and motioned toward Hook and David across the clearing. "Those two are coming up with a plan so until they have it figured out I would render to guess we'll be situated here for awhile."

Emma nodded and allowed her gaze to land on the subtle bruising on the girl's cheekbone and jaw .

"Is your face okay?"

Ariel smirked and touched at her bruise. "I figure I deserved that. I'm not looking forward to being on the receiving end of another punch from you anytime soon."

Emma returned the smirk with one of her own.

The girl had been knocked out cold, only waking up hours later in Hook's arms somewhere over the Pass. She hadn't reacted very well to that either, having pushed at Hook's chest in an effort to get away which had worked just fine when she'd hit the ground and rolled onto her feet but it was Emma who once again thwarted that plan. Ariel had only made it two strides away before Emma had tackled her and placed her in a restraint which bought Hook just enough time to yell exactly what it was he was willing to do. Somehow, over the screaming and struggling his words got through to her and she had frozen in Emma's arms, staring at Hook as if trying to weigh the sincere honesty in his words. His open expression and the determined gleam in his eyes eventually won her over and since then she'd cooperated with the others, none too quietly, but still she cooperated all the same.

"Don't threaten our safety again and I promise I won't have to clean your clock out anytime soon," Emma grinned and Ariel turned back to her small task.  
"Fair enough."

Emma watched her for awhile, growing more accustomed to the scraping as the mermaid expertly flashed the blade back and forth.

"What are you doing that for?" she finally asked.  
"What do you think? There's more than likely going to be a battle considering Pan isn't the negotiating type."  
"So you're going to poke him with your dagger?"

Ariel gave her a dry smile as she lifted the blade in her hand, bracing it between her fingers. Before Emma could blink the dagger hissed through the air, embedding itself in the trunk of a tree that was on the other side of the clearing right beside Hook. He glanced their way and narrowed his eyes at the mermaid who only responded with an innocent shrug of the shoulders.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Emma said in an appreciative tone as she focused her attention back on Ariel. "What else do you have in your arsenal?"  
"Poisoned darts. I don't think I need to tell you how those work."

Mary-Margaret broke into the clearing just then, her quiver and bow hanging from her back. She smiled at Emma as she approached her, her green eyes lighting on the mermaid behind her.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked feeling like she'd missed far too much during the time she'd been sleeping.  
"Target practice," was the simple reply as her mother situated herself on the ground beside her.

A shrill whistle broke across the clearing and all three ladies glanced up at the two men who were slowly walking toward them, purpose and determination settling in their facial expressions. Emma felt excitement building up in her chest at the hope that gleamed in their eyes.

"Well, we have a plan," David exhaled and the proud look on his face was unmistakable as his gaze settled on Emma's, his corners quirking into a grin that made him look somewhat boyish. "You ready to save your son?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Emma answered, her heart beating in anticipation at the thought of holding Henry in her arms once again.

Pan was going to be sorry he had ever taken him, that he had posed threats on Emma's family, and that he continued to mess with her regardless whether she was awake or asleep. Yes, she was going to make sure he paid and that he paid dearly. As far as she was concerned, he was far overdue.

**Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Fighting Fate

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the positive reviews. Like I've said before they make my day and motivate me to write this out for you. We're getting close to the end but don't worry. I have plans for our characters when they get back to Storybrooke and it involves the possibility of Snow and Charming rebuilding their kingdom and Emma having to make a choice. Well, several choices.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own at thing.**

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Henry couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was off. Everyone seemed tense and on edge, staying a bit more quiet than usual and talking amongst each other in hushed tones that Henry couldn't understand. On top of that, every time he glanced at Liam he found the boy already staring back at him as if he had been for minutes, concern reflecting in his eyes. After what felt like the fiftieth time, it was beginning to unnerve him.

Then there was this feeling he had been battling all that morning. It was a nagging feeling, one that made him feel as if something was missing but he couldn't think of anything he could have possibly lost. To him everything was as it always had been.

"Henry."

Henry glanced up to see Liam standing rather close, looking down at him with the concern that Henry was beginning to find irritating. The older boy crouched down, his jade green eyes never leaving Henry's.

"I need you to tell me," he whispered as he glanced around them to make sure no one was close enough to listen. "What do you remember?"  
"What do you mean what do I remember?"  
"What do you remember about your life? How did you get here?"

Henry opened his mouth to tell him he was being ridiculous when he stopped.

Liam watched his eyes grow wide and a troubled look crossed over Henry's face as he glanced around the camp, looking more lost than he ever had before. He finally focused back on Liam and let out a long breath of air.

"I don't know…I don't remember events. I just remember…things."  
"What kinds of things?"  
"Like I've been abandoned before. Like I was unwanted and then rescued," Henry answered slowly and then after a pause looked up at Liam with a wondering gaze. "Did Peter…did Pan rescue me?"

Liam exhaled and rocked back on his ankles, furrowing his brow together. The island had gotten him. It had finally found a way to own Henry and he didn't know why but the idea, the fact, disappointed him and spread a sense of helplessness through his mind.

"Liam," Henry caught his attention again. "Did he save me?"

The boy stared at Henry for a long moment and realized that his answer would in a way, determine which side he was on, what his further actions would implicate. If he assured Henry that Pan had saved the boy from a past that was jaded in his mind, then he was playing Pan's game but he wasn't even sure if the game was worth playing anymore; not with Henry as a pawn.

"I don't know," he finally murmured, the confusion in Henry's face deepening.

As if the mention of his name had summoned him, Pan broke into the clearing with an excited look on his face and called over a group of boys who had been slacking off. An unsettling feeling rested on Liam and he stood to his feet, coming rather close to the edge of the group that gathered around the boy they had called their leader ever since he could remember. He had saved them and had given them a home when they had none. He had taught them to fight and how to care for themselves, how to care for each other. At least that's what he remembered but now he was beginning to question if that was really a memory or what he'd been told and eventually been cursed to believe.

"Levi, I need you to take your boys and spread out about a mile out from the caves, facing toward Eagle Pass. The boy's family has been reported to be close as of last night placing their arrival here sometime around this afternoon," Pan instructed, his eyes twinkling with ill intent. "Make sure you give them our most heartfelt welcome."

The boys all nodded their compliance while leering smiles flickered across their lips and Liam had to keep his dread from showing. He slowly fell back from the group of boys and wandered back toward his blind, his mind burning with a million thoughts.

He couldn't help; there was nothing he could possibly do and yet he felt like he should do something.

He reached his blanket pad and sat down, leaning forward so his head was in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to focus his wild thoughts. Pan had been on a search for the heart of the truest believer for years but he had never revealed his plans concerning why and Liam had gone with it because the boy was his leader and that's just what he did. And then he had somehow found a way to manipulate Greg and Tamara to bring Henry to the island, instantly ripping Greg's shadow and settling for slowly killing Tamara. Henry had been in the camp for weeks and all Pan had done was bide his time and torture Henry's family that had come after him. But what had Pan been doing with Henry?

Liam thought long and hard over the course over the last several days, thinking back to instances he'd witnessed. At first, Pan had in a way tortured Henry when he'd shown him Emma but Liam realized that maybe, quite possibly, Pan had been trying to show Emma how weak his mother was. Pan had also made Henry feel as if he belonged the next day by sending him on that hunting trip; he'd given him the feeling of family which was something Henry had been longing for in that moment. He'd also shown Henry that he himself was magical…and then he'd let time go by as Neverland's magic slowly spread through Henry. Henry was under Neverland's curse. Henry in a sense believed in Neverland which could possibly mean that the magic Henry possessed was now somehow linked to Neverland's?

Liam shook his head from the headache that would be coming on, clearing his mind from the thoughts crowding in his mind. He didn't understand everything but he had a feeling that whatever Pan's plot was, it wasn't going to end well for either Henry or the band of adults who had followed him onto the island and he finally figured he couldn't let that happen. That was too great a sacrifice for one person's desires.

Without another second's hesitation, he reached behind him for his satchel and spear deciding that if he was going to do something he was going to have to make quick work of it if Henry's family was expected to show up in a few hours. He stood to his feet and rounded the blind, intent and purpose strengthening every step.

"Where are you going, Liam?"

Liam halted and slowly turned, allowing his gaze to meet that of Peter's. The boy scrutinized his face and Liam had to force himself to relax his stance as Pan approached him from one of the nearby blinds, something foreign shining in his eyes.

"Hunting. It's been several days since we haven't had anything other than berries and plants. Thought you might like us to keep up our strength."

It was a smooth lie and something he would have said under normal circumstances. Pan had never questioned his whereabouts when there was food involved and he could only hope that the boy didn't start analyzing it now.

Pan gave him a long look as if he was trying to sense a lie but after a moment, the doubt in his eye receded and he waved him off.

"You're right, we are going need our strength. We've got a big day ahead."

Liam only nodded and continued on when Pan nodded back, smart enough to head out in the separate direction Pan had sent the prior group toward. It wasn't until he was a good distance away from camp and sue he was safe from any prying eyes that he picked up the pace.

He was going to have to circle back and pass the first group without being detected, a task that was going to be somewhat challenging considering camouflage and stealth were skills that everyone in Pan's camp was rather sharp about. He didn't let the challenge phase him, however, as his feet silently hit the jungle floor toward Eagle Pass.

* * *

Regina couldn't recall a time when she'd been more pissed than she was right now and she could only give a sarcastic smile as she realized that was saying a lot.

The Lost Ones had managed to transfer them to their camp and no sooner had they set her rope bound feet into the clearing had she started calling for Henry much to their amusement. They had taunted her endlessly and she'd spewed her threats but it was Neal who finally broke it to her that they wouldn't have carried them into the same camp as Henry.

He was elsewhere.

"You seriously have nuclear pixie magic and you can't break out and save us? What's the point of having that kind of magic if you can't even use it properly?"

Tinker Bell shot her a longsuffering glare before glancing back at the three Lost Ones who had been set as watch over them. They were reclining against the large rock boulder on the other side of the clearing seemingly oblivious to any conversation going on among their captives and the pixie relaxed slightly at the realization.

"Regina, if you want us to save Henry or at least make a bit of progress you're going to have to keep your mouth shut," the pixie hissed at her when she was for sure the boys really weren't paying them any mind.

"Well, Tink, sorry to break it to you but progress can't wait. We have to grab Henry while Pan isn't around because thanks to Rumpelstiltskin over here, we don't stand a flying rat's chance to defeating that little demon."

Rumpelstiltskin widened his eyes at her in surprise as she fixed her glare on him, his jaw slacking and making him look like some dumb, stricken lamb.

"Me? What did I ever do?"  
"Oh please, don't act so innocent," Regina bit out, her eyes narrowing. "You cast that protection curse on Pan and now he can't die. I don't know exactly what your plan is but this doesn't end until the boy does."  
"Wait," Neal exhaled as he glanced between the two of them. "What?"

Regina smiled at him in her coy manner while Rumpelstiltskin seemed to withdraw himself from the conversation, a look of dread filling every crevice of his face.

"Oh your Pops here didn't tell you? Yeah, Pan has a protection curse and claims Rumpelstiltskin put it on him. Good luck killing him with your shiny little sword."  
"Dad," Neal focused on the man between him and the woman who had raised his son, his eyes begging for the truth. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin finally breathed out, his brown eyes looking at Neal and Neal alone while the man let out a curse under his breath.

"Seriously? We can't even kill the little bastard? What are we supposed to do then? Just let him take Henry and possibly kill us?"  
"Of course not! Why do you think I'm here? I'm your ticket off this island; that's why I came."

The Dark One's tone was pleading and effective if the smirk falling off of Regina's face was of any indication. Neal didn't seem to notice, however, as he continued to glare at his father and open his mouth to verbally thrash him.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that? Why don't you share with us what you, the mighty Dark One, can do to save Henry."  
"Neal…" Tinker Bell said softly with a bit of warning to her tone, capturing his attention for a moment so he could see that the Lost Ones were glancing toward them.

"What?! Turn back to your own business you little-"

"Neal, knock it off."

Regina's cool and calm tone was like a splash of cold water on Neal's fury and he let his words drop off, curious as to what had calmed Regina down. Surprisingly the Lost Ones just smirked at them in an amused way before turning back to whatever game they were playing that involved the knives they held in their hands and the rocks jutting out of the ground a ways away.

"Rumpel, are you suggesting what I think you're saying?" she asked, her voice back to its more polished, business like tone.

"If what you're thinking is that I'm going to have to die to break the curse on Pan then yes, that is what I'm suggesting."

"There has to be another way."  
"Regina, I wish there was but I seriously don't know of any other way. I've thought of this from every angle and I'm not seeing a solution."

There was a long pause as Regina stormed her mind for solutions the man could have overlooked and as Neal processed Rumpelstiltskin's newly revealed information.

"So, you're going to die," he finally stated, numbing himself from the situation so he wouldn't have to feel the pain or the guilt. He was so used to his father being a coward that the idea that the man would willingly come to the island to sacrifice himself was hard to believe.  
"Possibly, yes. It's kind of looking that way, son."  
"But your dagger…what about your dagger?" Neal argued and it was then that Rumpelstiltskin looked beyond him at Tinker Bell who had been rather quiet through the whole conversation.

"Tinker Bell."

She looked at him with a sense of dread, as if she knew what it was he was going to ask of her and she was beginning to regret ever coming along with him on this mission. Now she knew why he'd wandered in the jungle by himself; he'd been facing his demons, been calming himself for this moment and fighting his selfishness so he could do what he believed was the right thing.

"Yes?"  
"I think you know what it is I need your to do, dearie."  
"Yes…I do."  
"Wait, what? What are you doing, Tink?"

She gave Neal a sorrowful glance while he looked between the two of them, Regina slack jawed at the idea that Rumpelstiltskin was actually going to go through with this.

"She's going to go fetch me my dagger. And take it to the one person who wants to kill me most."  
"He's not going to do it, you know. He won't become the Dark One because he's in love with-"

Tinker Bell didn't utter the rest of her sentence, letting it drop when Neal gave her a single look, reminding her that there were two men fighting for Emma and she didn't need to reveal that bit until the moment came to pass.

"It's not a weapon for him to use; it's a sign of surrender. There are other ways for me to die that will effectively break the curse but you need to tell him he needs to do it at an advantageous time. I can use my magic to fight the battle that we all know will be occurring and help secure Henry. When we have Pan cornered, that is when he'll need to find me…that's when I'll have to pay my price," Rumpelstiltskin said slowly in assurance that she could remember everything he was telling her. "You have to make sure he understands that."

Tinker Bell gave a faint nod of her head in understanding and Rumpelstiltskin gave her a ghost of a smile.

"How am I going to find it?"  
"Have you a compass?"

"Actually, yes."  
"You seriously have a compass? Really?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes at the convenience of it all.  
"Yes, I do," Tinker Bell said a bit more firmly as she closed her eyes in concentration, willing herself to ignore Regina and the others.

She began to think of the injustice done to her by Regina, by the Blue Fairy and how she'd been tricked into travelling to Neverland. She thought of Peter using her for his quiet sins, of finding Neal crying as a boy, of Peter Pan taking Neal away from her…she thought of the look on Neal's face when he said Emma's name and she thought of Peter stealing Henry for his own evil use. She thought of many things, all of them dark, all of them sad…all of them angering.

"Tink," she heard Neal call from beside her in a soft tone that was filled with awe. "You're glowing red."

She let out a little growl as she felt the fury and rage consume her for a moment and then she felt free and completely loosened. Opening her eyes she lifted her hands to her face to make sure she wasn't bound by the squid ink, lifting one foot and then the other before digging into her tunic for the compass she had never let go of since Neal had left those many years ago.

The moment her fingers embraced it, she hurried over to Rumpelstiltskin, slowly though so she didn't garner the attention of their guards and held it to his lips. She didn't hear the spell he uttered but she felt the magic in her hand when he was finished. Looking down she saw it glowing purple and looked back to Rumpelstiltskin with a raised brow.

"Its enchantment will guide you to what your heart most desires. Think of the dagger and it will be yours."

She glanced down and smiled, reading the direction it would take her toward. The needle pointed to her right and she glanced at Neal who was looking down at the instrument in her hands.

"Looks like you're going my direction," he gave her a small grin.

She glanced at the others and gave them a farewell nod before walking around Neal, sharing with him a secret smile. He smiled back, trying to keep the worry from his face as she disappeared behind him and he couldn't see her anymore.

Tinker Bell paused as she reached the tree line, however, her eyebrows coming together as the needle veered around once again and she glanced over her shoulder about to ask Rumpelstiltskin if it was broken when she realized that her compass was pointing at Neal. She looked back down at the compass with a thoughtful look before her eyes widened at the realization.

No. No, no, no. She bit her lip as she thought of every reason why she shouldn't want him, of the many reasons why she couldn't and tried to focus her mind on the dagger.

She walked further into the jungle, not wanting to worry the others for her lingering or alert the guards that she had disappeared and wasn't standing very far off from them. The needle still wasn't moving no matter which direction she turned as she softly whispered the words 'Rumpelstiltskin's dagger' over and over. Damn her pixie feelings!

She was tempted to throw the compass at a tree trunk but closed her eyes as a way to calm herself and gather her emotions.

"You need to find this dagger. You need to find Rumpelstiltskin's dagger," she whispered against the instrument before a thought struck her. She needed to think of this from a different angle, a different perspective. She opened her eyes once again and focused on the compass, concentrating all of her emotion into the magical enchantment.

"Neal needs me to find this dagger…he needs me to find it so he can live…so he can save his son."

The words were said slowly but intently and she pursed her lips together as she focused on the needle, inwardly repeating the words to herself until she felt the sense of their purpose take root in her heart. The needle suddenly flicked a bit and she smiled and after several more seconds, it rotated from the clearing she had just left to her right toward Neverland's peak.

She shoved the compass back into her pocket and focusing on the peak looming a ways away began to shimmer with her magic, closing her eyes until she felt herself grow weightless, her wings holding her above the ground. She smiled and feeling like herself once again, flew above the trees and took off at an incredible rate, knowing that each moment that passed was too valuable and one moment closer to the fate that Pan had seemed to predetermine for everyone.

As long as she was able and breathing, his plans weren't going to happen.

**Sorry if there were repeated metaphors or whatever, mispelled words and whatnot. It's been an exhausting day to say the least. **

**Like it, love it, hate it? Go ahead and review it!**


	27. Chapter 27: My Last Breath

**Hey guys! It's kind of been awhile or it's at least felt like forever. Either way sorry for the delay! **

**Thank you so much for the kind words and reviews. It's always great reading through those :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
"You're asking that question after you got caught up in one of these same traps just yesterday morning? Tell me how that makes sense."

Emma shot the mermaid an annoyed look realizing that they had never really lost Regina's spark of sarcasm at all considering it seemed to be alive, well, and at work in the redhead.

"As long as you remember where we set the traps and don't step in it yourself, yes this will work," David answered her question with a reassuring lift to his chin as he tightened the knot of one of the rope pulleys.  
"I still don't like the idea of retreating. It sounds kind of pathetic."  
"Don't think of it so much as retreating but more along the lines of luring, love," Hook told her and she didn't miss the smoldering look in his blue eyes or the private smile that ghosted across his lips. She gaped at him for a moment wondering how he did that with his mouth, his eyes, and his brow. Every feature on his face was in his complete control and he knew how to wield them all with his seductive power.  
"That's the spirit, Hook. Luring," David agreed, completely oblivious to the air sizzling between the pirate and his daughter as he finished his handiwork.

Mary-Margaret shoulder checked Hook as she walked by, effectively breaking the silent stare down that was going on between Emma and Hook, followed by Ariel who gave them both an amused smirk.

"We should get going," Mary-Margaret called over her shoulder. "The sooner we get the first phase of this master plan of yours done, the sooner we get Henry which means the sooner we are to getting ourselves back home and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm really starting to miss home."

Emma fell into step behind Mary-Margaret with one last lingering glance toward Hook who had turned to help David secure the last series of knots on their last trap.

As she trailed after her mother she allowed her mind to wander to the previous night and bit her lip as she tried to push the vividness of her nightmare to the side. Hook had warned everyone that morning that distractions were dangerous and crippling and she didn't want to be the weak link but she couldn't free the vision of David and Mary-Margaret lying ghostly still with their eyes vacant and empty or Hook disappearing in the wind.

The reason it affected her was she had never really thought that the three of them could possibly die. They had each survived so much, had each fought their battles and had come out somewhat victorious. On top of all their imagined and conjured immortality they were so young. When you're that young you think death is far removed from you but Emma was realizing that it could be knocking at their door already. Couple that with the fact that they were the fairy tale characters from the storybooks Emma had read as a child and the idea of them dying seemed unreal and borderline impossible but last night had changed things for her in the sense that it had awoken her to the reality that her parents were just as human as she was and the thought of them leaving her all over again terrified her. The idea of Hook abandoning her against his will made her physically ill.

"You okay, Emma? You look a bit pale."

She looked up from the trail to see Mary-Margaret fixing her with a concerned look as both she and Ariel paused in a small clearing she supposed was their last destination.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied and gave the woman a half smile, "I was just thinking of Henry."

Mary-Margaret was next to her in seconds, her hand resting gently on her daughter's shoulder and Emma had to marvel at how her face could look so determined and fierce while her eyes spoke of nothing short of comfort.

"We're going to save him, Emma. We are so close already and I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the day he's yours once again," she said in a slow, methodical way as if, by sheer will, her words were going to stick with Emma.

Emma nodded at her just as the men came up beside them, their last job obviously finished. She didn't have to see the concern on David's face as he paused his steps to know it was written all over him.

"Everything okay here?"  
"Yeah, we're fine," Mary-Margaret said in a tone that was much brighter than anyone was currently feeling.

David nodded while Hook continued to scrutinize Emma as if he knew there was something there she wasn't saying. If he suspected something he didn't say anything and Emma was grateful as she joined Ariel in laying out the rope and untangling some snags that had caught together.

"Don't think you're off the hook for a moment," he whispered from behind her several minutes later just when she'd become comfortable on the jungle floor. She looked up to find that Ariel had quietly left her to help David and Mary-Margaret figure which tree was the best for what they were rigging and a gentle curse left her lips.  
"I'm fine, Hook. I was just worried about Henry."

She heard him laugh under his breath and she wasn't at all surprised when his dark form crouched down next to her, his fingers finding a tangle in the rope and going to work.

"You can lie to Mary-Margaret and you can lie to David but you can't lie to me. Remember? We understand each other, you and I. You're an open book," he said and she watched as his face resolved to a more stern expression. "Now why don't you give me the benefit and share with me the truth of what's upsetting you, love?"

Emma swallowed. Damn him.

She really didn't feel like talking but there was the other part of her that wanted to spill everything to him. He worked quietly beside her as she warred two parts of herself, and Emma realized he was biding his time as if figuring that she'd eventually break. He wasn't going to let it go, she knew it and she finally figured she'd let him have half the truth; the half that didn't make her vulnerable to any of his further advances.

"Fine," she finally exhaled and even though he didn't so much as sneak a look at her, she knew he was listening. "I was just thinking of my dream last night," she said quietly, not wanting David or Mary-Margaret to overhear. "It felt so real. So vivi  
"Well, it wasn't," he slowly said, not sure why Emma was so affected. It wasn't like her. She was the type of woman who seemed to be able to shrug off any sort of situation that most people would still be reeling from and move forward with more vitality than before. "You really shouldn't worry."  
"I know I shouldn't," she quipped back and he raised a brow at the argument edging in her voice. "The thing is though that dream…it gave me plenty of reasons to worry."

He looked over at her then, wondering where she was going with this. Her eyes were focused on David and Mary-Margaret who were looking up at the overhead tree branches with consideration coloring their faces.

"I never thought of them as completely human," she said in a voice so soft it wasn't even a whisper.

It was all he needed to put together the jagged puzzle pieces that were Emma's mind. She was worried for her parents, of being abandoned all over again after they had just found each other.

"Emma love, look at me," Hook told her firmly and waited as she slowly turned her gaze from the two people she had spent her whole life wondering about, only speaking when he knew he had her full attention. "You aren't going to lose them again."  
"Oh and you can guarantee that?"  
"No, I can't," he admitted truthfully, "But Emma, I swear to you on my life that nothing is going to happen to your parents. Not if I can help it. I will do whatever it takes while I'm breathing to make sure that they make it out of this alive. Do you understand?"

Emma wasn't sure if she nodded in response or not as she studied his face, seeing nothing there but intense determination to make good on his word and a degree of concern that took her aback. She had seen him concerned many times…in the lagoon, when he'd chased her when she'd gone on that wild hunt for Peter and when he'd comforted her after the encounter, at the bridge when she was hanging on for dear life, through the meadow when he held her in his arms and was running from the beast, and the following night when he had kissed her. None of those instances compared to the way he was looking at her now, however, and she swallowed down the uncomfortable feelings rising deep inside of her.

"Why?" she finally whispered and his expression softened. "Why would you do this for them?"  
"Love, who said I was doing it for them?"

His words caused her breath to hitch and if that wasn't enough he leaned closer toward her, nearly suffocating her with his close proximity.

"I'm not willing to die for them, Emma love. I'm willing to die for _you_," he emphasized and at the confused look that spread across her face he decided to go into further detail. Bloody hell he was already this far along he may as well. "You've been left and abandoned enough times in your life and I'm not going to let that happen again if I can help it. You deserve your happy ending."

His words rolled over her and her heart stuck at the last part. Happy ending. The idea that she, Emma Swan the Lost Girl, could have a happy ending was so beyond her but the fact that he was willing to lay his life on the line to secure one for her made it seem not so far out of reach.

"You two done with the net over there?" David's voice broke into the silence between them and Emma snapped her attention toward him while Hook casually leaned back from her.  
"Aye, mate that we are," he answered, his mask falling back over the concern that had been there mere seconds before making Emma wonder if their talk had happened at all or if it had all been in her head.

He stood up from his place beside her and grabbed a corner of the netting and she followed suit, her eyes connecting with David's as her dad came over and helped them out.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded realizing that she really did.  
"Good," he smiled and they shuffled back across the small clearing until the net expanded most of the free space save a small strip along the right side.

They were just securing the ends when a loud noise echoed across the trees, sending several birds flying into the sky fully alarmed.

"What the hell was-?" Emma asked loudly before Hook's good hand clapped over her mouth, silencing her from completely the rest of her sentence.  
"Everyone together but distance yourselves from each other. Nothing good happens when we split up," David instructed in a hushed tone as he drew his sword and silently started out of the clearing.

Mary-Margaret followed several paces after him as did Emma. They passed their first trap noting that it was untouched and the anxiety in Emma's heart rate built up till she could hear nothing but her pulse pounding in her head.

David suddenly stopped and Emma looked past him and Mary-Margaret to see a cloaked figure tangled up in one of Ariel's contraptions, his spear pointed directly at them. At the sight of the Lost One she felt a sudden bout of fury build up in her and without giving it much thought she pushed past David and Mary-Margaret with her sword drawn.

Her mind recalled the experiences Hook had shared with the crew that morning, his experiences colorful with gory detail and murderous plots. His motive for revealing his past history with the Lost Ones hadn't been lost on her. She knew he had been trying to prepare everyone's mindset by making it clear that these weren't ordinary children or young boys; many of them had lived longer than they had and their past and current records weren't lily white by any means. If she hesitated to maim or injure just one of them she would surely be killed and Henry mattered too much to her. She hadn't come all this way just so her life could end in a pool of her own blood.

She ignored Emma and David calling her and pushed forward, seeing only red when she looked at the boy who wasn't a child. He was nothing more than a murderer, a player, someone whose soul belonged to the devil.

When she was close enough she raised her sword, fully intent on knocking the spear he pointed at her through the netting out of his hands when the boy let go of it. Surprised she looked up at him, fully aware of David and Mary-Margaret coming up behind her with more than likely concerned and surprised expressions on their faces.

"You're Emma," the boy said in a strangely calm tone, recognition lighting up his features.

She didn't know why but he looked familiar; that didn't make sense.

"You spared me on Pan's first attack against you. You had me pinned but you didn't kill me," he explained noticing the confusion spread across her face.

Her grip on the hilt of her sword loosened and she studied him, a tiny flicker of recognition lighting in her mind as his face grew more familiar when she paired it with the situation he had just described. It had been dark but he had the same build, the same open eyes that were hard to tell were brown or green.

"Who are you?"  
"Liam. I've been looking for you. You've gotta lis-"  
"Why would you want to find us?" David asked in a stern tone as he pushed forward, effectively blocking Emma with half of his body while Mary-Margaret pulled her back a couple of steps with a firm grip on her shoulder.  
"Because Pan…I don't know what his plan is but it's not right. Henry's in danger."  
"Tell us something we don't know," Emma grit out not sure if he was lying or not. Her acclaimed super power wasn't sending her red flags but that didn't mean it was right.  
"Are there more of you?"  
"Right here, right now? No," he answered, the ghost of a smile lighting across his lips, "If there was, you'd be dead."  
"The boy doesn't lie," Hook said as he cast a glance around them.  
"Listen, here's the deal," Liam started after throwing Hook an appreciative look. He leaned against the netting, his fingers curling around the rope and looked Emma in the eye knowing that despite the sword that was in his face, Emma was the one who was expected to make the overruling decision. "I just want to help you secure Henry. Like I've said before I don't know what it is that Pan has planned but after looking over the past events I'm not liking what I see. I'm willing to side with you for your kid's sake."

Everyone was quiet as Emma scrutinized the boy, squinting her eyes and lifting her chin trying to detect one lie in the boy's suspected façade.

"What's the price?" she finally asked, sure that was where he was planning to nail them between the eyes.  
"Leaving this place with you. After helping you I can't very well just go back to camp and expect everything to be rosy now can I?"  
"That's a rather small price to pay for getting Henry back," Emma observed and Liam shrugged his shoulders while David looked at her with a raised brow and doubt flickering in his eyes.  
"You're going to let him go?"  
"I don't see a better option. We have her and she turned out alright," Emma defended as she tilted her head toward Ariel. "Besides we can use someone with a bit of intel. We really don't know anything they have planned and it would help to know their strengths and weaknesses."

David measured her words before looking over her shoulder at Hook.

"Hook?"  
"Oh, am I entitled to opinion?" he asked in a droll tone that only made David narrow his eyes at him. "I say we give the lad a chance. There's five of us and one of him and I've many years of experience running my sword through human flesh."

His eyes darkened on the Lost One as he came to the close of his sentence giving David cause to let out a defeated breath. He finally glanced back at Emma who only raised her brow at him and he nodded his head at her, not liking the idea but agreeing to it for her peace of mind and Henry's sake.

Emma watched as he made his way to the tree that held the vine rope that held the boy suspended in the air. Hook's threat echoed in her mind as she watched Liam sag his shoulders in relief. She felt a bit comforted at his reaction to her decision to spare his life for a second time, realizing that he had actually been somewhat fearful of them not taking him at his word.

As David lowered the trap, she bit her lip as her eyes met Liam's and held onto his gaze. This was exactly what they needed; a key to get to Henry. She only hoped that she was right about him.

**I know this chapter has a lot of feels, maybe too much and for those who are wanting more Emma and Charming time that's coming up :) Thanks for reading and if you liked, loved, or hated it, have ideas for it, leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Mysterious Dwellings

**Hey guys! After my last chapter, the story has been playing out in my mind nearly all day so being as excited as I was, I finished this chapter up way sooner than I was expecting. It focuses on Tinker Bell's quest and her adventure retrieving Rumpelstiltskin's dagger and we also get thrown back to see what's going on with Henry. **

**I just may break your heart.**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews and I feel so flattered! Seriously...flattered.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

Tinker Bell held her arms against her chest as she watched her breath freeze in the air. She had come back to her human form and had been leaping from snow covered boulder to snow covered boulder, inwardly using many of the curses she had heard Hook use from time to time as she did so.

The wind bit at her cheeks, causing them to redden at the cold and she secured her scarf a bit more securely around her neck as the air kissed her exposed skin and left gooseflesh in its wake. She tried not to focus on how cold her feet were as she made another leap, wincing when her ankle took the impact. She paused and looked over her shoulder toward the ocean, finding it somewhat strange that she could be in the snow yet see the vast blue of the deep waters.

"Of course the dagger couldn't be washed up on a beach somewhere," she muttered under her breath as she retrained her focus on the compass and the way ahead of her. "No, Rumpel's shadow had to hide the dagger in a less appealing environment."

At the thought of Rumpelstiltskin's shadow she narrowed her brows in thought. He hadn't told her whether or not his shadow was guarding the dagger. If it was she wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to do; shake its hand and request the dagger or stun it with her magic. She bit her lip as she avoided an ice patch not willing that she should injure herself or worse, meet her end and figured that if that moment came she'd just have to play it by ear.

An unsettling feeling fell over her suddenly and she paused in her trekking, slowly taking a survey of her surroundings as she scanned the hillside in front of her from left to right. She couldn't see anything to be concerned about but it didn't mean that the danger wasn't there. After a long moment she readied herself for another leap. It was just her nerves she reasoned but she still felt uneasy as she threw her arms back and forward, using her momentum to hurl her body forward.

She pulled the compass out of her tunic once again and raised a brow when she saw the needle spinning uncontrollably and her heart pitched at what it meant. The dagger.

Glancing around she wondered at where it could possibly be and started to walk across the expanse of the rock top, keeping her eye on the needle only to find that no matter where she wandered on the surface, it didn't stop. She was beginning to become aggravated when she came across what she thought was edge of the large boulder. Letting out a deep breath she glanced down and inhaled her breath back rather sharply.

There at her feet was a crevice separating the rock. It was wide enough for someone of smaller stature to lower themselves into and when she crouched down to her knees she found she could barely make out how far it ran down due to the darkness.

Could it really be that simple?

She took a deep breath and straddled the crack, placing her hands on each edge of the rock on either side of her body before shifting her body weight forward. With one last intake of air, she lowered her legs into the darkness, wondering just how far down it went and thinking that flying might have been a bit easier. She allowed her eyes adjust to the darkness, ignoring the pain running through her hands as she hung there for a minute.

Finally she was able to get a grip on her bearings and realized that the ground wasn't too far below her. Biting her lip, she let go and landed with a soft grunt when her feet hit the rock beneath her. It was at a slant unfortunately and she pitched to her left, hitting her shoulder rather harshly against the rock wall and without looking she knew she was going to have a new mark marring her fair skin. She could already feel other bruises flowering but if that was the worst she was going to get she was grateful.

She gave herself a moment to feel around wishing that there was a bit more light to see by since the light filtering from the opening at the top was not enough to suffice. After focusing on her breathing and getting herself calm, she started in one direction, figuring that she could double back if her search proved fruitless otherwise.

Her feet stumbled across the ground as protrusions on the surface tripped her and she cursed the several times she had to hold out her hands to keep from falling, cutting them on the rough surfaces of the rock. Anger was lurking close to exploding from her frustrated demeanor when she noticed a strange purple hue tinging the air around her. She frowned in confusion as she glanced around for the source before hanging her head to find that it was coming from her tunic.

She pulled the compass out of the inner lining of the material and widened her eyes as the device glowed violet with Rumpelstiltskin's magic in her hand. She had seen more fascinating things but she still marveled at it nonetheless as she darted her gaze around the crevice, finding that it was more like a narrow corridor. She took a step forward again and was instantly in the dark again, the compass light fading before her eyes. Taking a step back the compass began to glow again and she gave a slight smileas she glanced around the walls and her feet, looking for where a shadow could possibly hide its owners most treasured possession.

Not expecting it to be hidden in plain sight she moved several rocks, looking between and behind every surface imaginable before leaning against the wall in mock defeat. It had to be here. Magic like his wasn't broken. She gazed down at the compass in her hands, tilting it forward and then back as she hoped that it wasn't somehow materialized in the rock beneath her feet.

She brought her gaze back up to the opening she had dropped from several feet above when she noticed a dark shadow jaggedly forming a line in the opposite wall. Pushing herself from the wall she was leaning against, she climbed the rocks with an agility she didn't know she could possess after the last few days and a sleepless night. It was an opening like a built in shelf and she reached up and without a hint of hesitation stuck her hand in the shadow as hope renewed itself yet again inside of her.

She was slowly moving along the wall, her hand feeling along the rocky crevice as her other hand held her steady and balanced. Her feet moved from rock to rock and she hoped that she'd find it before the crevice raised too high for her to reach anymore. A chill finally brushed against her fingertips and the feeling of something solid sent a spark down her arm. Her lips tilted up in a lopsided smile as she wrapped her hand around the hilt and pulled it toward her, feeling relief and pride swell in her chest.

She didn't waste any time and stuck the dagger in her tunic, shimmering in magic as she reduced in size, her wings keeping her from hitting the floor in a crumpled heap. She had to get to Hook and the others as soon as possible before they reached Pan and all hell broke loose.

Her victory was short lived, however, as she reached the opening and a sudden force stopped her from going any further, twisting her about in a none too gently way. Her emerald eyes widened when she realized her attacker was none other than Felix, the most brutal of the Lost Ones and Pan's right hand man, his face twisting into a demonic kind of smile.

"Why hello, Tinker Bell. What brings you to this part of the island?"

She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms in a defiant manner even though on the inside her heart was pounding too hard for her own good. He gave her a slight shake when he realized she wasn't going to say a word, trying to strike a bit of fear into the pixie but she only shot him a dirty look.

"Fairy, I will rip you apart. Now what is it you have to say?"

Tinker Bell felt her heart dip at his words knowing by the ominous expression on his face his threat wasn't an empty one.

"Felix, really, don't make me hurt you."  
"You? Hurt me? What with your feel good pixie dust? I'd like to see you try, Tink."

Well, if he insisted.  
Before he could blink a sharp sting ran through his body as if he was on fire and he shouted, his hand immediately loosening around Tink's body just giving her enough time to fly away. Felix recovered more quick than she expected, however, and his hand swung at her flying form, knocking her to the ground and effectively knocking the air out of her.

Her vision was hazy as she focused on the boy's looming form above her, his eyes red with rage and she knew that despite her best efforts she may be meeting her end unless she did the one thing she swore she'd never do. Images of Neal flashed through her mind and she felt her eyes prick with rare sensation of tears gathering in her eyes.

Felix snaked his hand into his boot, drawing out a crudely made dagger and rested it edgewise across her body.

"Now, Tinker Bell, I suggest you get to talking."  
"Why? You'd kill me just as soon as I gave you what you wanted," she spat it him, angry that she was in this position. She wasn't a killer or a murderer but if he wasn't going to relent she'd have to stoop to levels that were too dark for her.  
"Well then it looks like we're at an impasse," he sneered and leaned his face forward so she felt his breath against her body. "Unfortunately for you I'm not fond of impasses."

He raised the dagger from her body and held her down with his hand and she was about to explode with the anger dwelling inside of her when Felix's face contorted into one of pain. His body was dragged away from her so suddenly he didn't have the reaction to grab her along with him and she sat up in horror and bewilderment, her emerald eyes widening when she saw the cause of his attack. Rumpelstiltskin's shadow had a grip around his ankle and was violently dragging him along the rock surface, never losing its grip on the boy even though he thrashed about wildly.

Tink's eyes latched onto those of Felix's, her heart lurching at the real fear she saw reflected in his eyes. She pitied him for a second as she recalled the harsh life he had lived and before she could draw in another breath he completely disappeared from sight, the shadow having dragged and hurled him down the crevice she had just come up from. She closed her eyes at the sound of his body cracking against the walls before a sharp thud sounded in her ears followed by a silence she considered even worse.

A moment passed before it hit her that she was in the presence of Rumpelstiltskin's shadow and her eyes flew open realizing that she didn't even know what ground she stood on concerning whether or not she was in danger or safe. Surprisingly his shadow just floated a ways away from her, the stance it formed seeming to be one of impatience. She found she could only stare as she pondered whether it was safe to move when he seemed to relieve his shoulders and slowly flew away, disappearing into the shadows of the jungle below.

Gathering her mind and her nerves Tinker Bell separated herself from the experience she'd just witnessed and focused on her mission at hand, a bit upset with how much time had been wasted but relieved that she could still go on. She shot into the air, the rock ledge growing smaller as she flew farther away and she found she couldn't get away from that place soon enough.

* * *

Henry swat at the foliage that threatened to hit him in the face as he ran down the trail the Lost Ones had forged between their camps, one hundred percent certain that there was indeed something going on.

After Liam's conversation with him that morning he had thought long and hard, trying to conjure up memories of his previous life but found that he couldn't. It was like a thick, filmy fog had formed a barrier in his mind, denying him access to anything other than current memories of his time on the island and he wasn't even sure if those were as authentic as they seemed. He had searched for Liam only moments later to find that he couldn't find the older boy anywhere and no one else seemed to know where he'd disappeared to. If they did they weren't saying anything to Henry which struck him as odd considering he was supposedly one of them.

He'd also noticed that after Peter had left the camp to tend to whatever business he had to take care of, three of the other boys had lurked close to Henry never letting him too far out of their sight. He had found that rather strange and then irritating and then he'd begun to wonder if Pan had set a guard over him. He couldn't imagine why of all people he'd want him guarded but he was sure it had something to do with Liam's disappearance which was placed rather mysteriously after their talks. When he'd learned that he wasn't allowed to go to the other camps he knew he had to find out just what it was that was being withheld from him.

So now he ran, trying not to think too hard of what he'd done to keep the other boys from catching up with him, justifying besting them and tying them up as a way to uncover the truth.

He came to the outcrop of rock that helped form a series of cliffs, not sure if he should just storm into the clearing that was around the corner or casually make his appearance known. He decided on the latter and after a moment's hesitation, placed one foot in front of the other until he reached the tree line's edge and took a look around.

Three boys were standing and leaning against their spears to his right, shuffling from foot to foot with restlessness and the need to run around to do one of Peter's biddings. Obviously they were set watch over something or someone. He swept his glance around the clearing and felt the expression on his face freeze when his gaze landed on three adults that were standing rather rigid with their feet and hands tied together, their bodies glowing a dark blue.

Two men and a woman.

It was the woman who had Henry confused, however. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place her but he was sure they had met before. He just couldn't remember if it was a good or a bad experience.

He was so focused on her he hadn't noticed that he had slowly been walking into the clearing until the younger of the two men caught sight of him, his jaw drawing slack as his eyes grew wide.

"Henry?"

Henry halted at the sound of his name as the older man and the woman turned their head to look over at him. The woman's dark brown eyes instantly filled with a sheen of tears and an emotion akin to relief broke into a grin across her face.

"Oh my God, Henry! You're okay!"

They all knew his name. They knew who he was and judging by the looks on their faces they were happy to see him. Why couldn't he remember who they were?

He felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder and he looked up to see one of the three Lost Ones looking down at him, his features controlled into a calm expression even though his eyes looked nervous and borderline angry.

"Henry, what are you doing here from base camp?"  
"Who are they?" Henry demanded not bothering to answer the question he as he turned his gaze back toward the adults. Their expressions had fallen, the joy that had once been there shattered and confused.  
"Henry, you don't know who we are?" the woman asked, her voice breaking toward the end of her question.  
"No," Henry answered her, worry edging in his voice. "Should I?"  
"Yes, Henry, you should," she said quickly, her eyes drawing to the two boys who walked toward her. She looked cautious of them at first and then a defiant glint lit her eyes, her features darkening toward them. "I'm your-"  
"Let's get you back to camp now," the Lost One holding onto Henry declared rather loudly, drowning out whatever it was the woman was saying.

She was what? Who was she?

The questions ran through Henry's mind but studying the Lost Ones faces he didn't expect to get the answers from them. All he knew was that Pan didn't want him to know about the three adults that he was keeping here but why? Nothing was making any sense.

"What are you doing with them?"  
"Guarding them. Pan has business with them," the boy said in a clipped tone as his grip tightened on Henry's shoulder. "Now let's get you headed back in the right direction."

He started to turn Henry toward the tree line when Henry gave the three strangers one last confused look which caused the man toward the end to snap. Henry watched as anger rushed into the younger man's face, his eyes suddenly set with steel resolve.

"Henry, don't listen to anything they say! Pan isn't what he says he is-"

His sentence was cut off short when one of the Lost Ones walked up to him and gave him a swift kick to the gut. Henry winced at the pain stricken expression that crossed the man's face before looking at the other two; the old man looking at him completely speechless while the woman continued to stare at him as if she had lost something.

"Let's go Henry. Phillip is going to walk you back to camp where you are going to stay," the Lost One emphasized in a firm tone, not leaving room for argument as he once again pulled Henry away from the three captives.

"Henry!"

Her voice was broken and tired and he looked over his shoulder at the woman, confusion knitting his brows together. Her voice...it was so familiar.

"Just remember that no matter what, I love you." she said softly but with a strong tone, the ends of her mouth picking up in a small smile.

The words, so familiar, struck a chord within him but once again he hit that filmy fog and he found he could only answer her with a blank look before looking away. Phillip, the one who had kicked the man, grabbed a hold of Henry's arm and none too gently pulled him away from the clearing, his face stormy and anxious.

Many thoughts ran through Henry's mind on their walk back, all of them muddled and confused and he found himself wondering what it was that Pan had up his sleeve. A knot of dread unfurled in his stomach and for the first time since he could remember, he felt nervous. The question was why?

**So...whadja think? Let me know :)**


	29. Chapter 29: There's Always A Way

**Hey! I present you with Chapter 29. Next chapter we'll start with our action (yay!) this chapter is the one where Emma finds out Neal is alive and when Neal reveals that there is indeed a way for Henry to regain his memories because it happened to him during his stay on the island.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews :) I am always glad to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

"What the hell did you do to him? Why can't Henry remember who we are?"

Neal winced at the wild desperation in Regina's voice as she yelled her questions at the Lost One who had handed Henry over to Phillip. He should have known this was going to happen since it had happened to himself once long ago but a part of him had been holding onto the hope that Henry wouldn't be quite as vulnerable to Neverland's dark magic considering he was supposedly the Truest Believer.

The boys looked at each other, their faces forming twisted smiles that expressed just how much they were enjoying Regina's maternal suffering.

"Maybe Baelfire right here can fill you in on what's going on with Henry," the leader of the group said slowy as he stepped toward Neal, his dagger glinting in his hand. "After all, he used to be one of us."

Neal remained quiet and unwillingly still as the Lost One got in his personal space, the feeling of a cold blade soon against his throat following the sneer that colored the boy's face.

"Bae, go ahead and tell your friends here exactly what it is Neverland does to those who are lost," he hissed at the grown man who only swallowed in response.

Neal finally glanced toward Regina who gave him a questioning look and then toward Rumpelstiltskin who was more focused on the boy than himself with a murderous glint gleaming in his eyes. In that moment Neal was sure that if his father was mobile, the two boys would be dead in a minute, possibly mere seconds.

"Neal?" Regina asked, her voice pleading but her face full of dread like she really didn't want to know.

"Neverland has a curse," Neal finally breathed out as he focused back on the Lost One. "And this curse is aimed toward the boys that the Shadow brings onto the island. If we stay long enough, we begin to lose our memories…we forget where we came from, who our families are, and whether or not we were loved. In their place come the feelings that we were once abandoned or unwanted and Pan gave us a place to stay. We feel like he gave us a family."  
"That's right," the Lost One confirmed, drawing his blade away but breaking Neal's skin and drawing blood for his own amusement before he did so. "So your boy Henry," he turned toward Regina just then, sharing a look with the other boy who had remained silent the entire time. "He doesn't remember you, he doesn't remember anything about you, whether it's good or bad. You may have been his family once before but now he's a part of our family. He doesn't belong with you anymore."

An angry look crossed over Regina's face and Neal smiled at the sight of it. The woman couldn't break. The moment she broke, the Lost Ones would feel the satisfaction of victory and that wasn't something he ever wanted the little demons to feel.

"That's where you are very, very wrong," Regina's voice broke across the clearing, cool and calculated like the woman herself. "If you really believe that you and your little gang of psychos with parental issues can just take my son and initiate him into your little family, then I'm afraid you're in for a shattering reality. Besides the fact that you're going to lose this upcoming battle, this idea of a family you have here isn't a family; it's a little army."

The boy's face fell just a fraction and his eyes flashed in white hot anger, seeming to propel him forward till his face was mere inches from Regina's with his hand reaching and grabbing her by the throat. Even with his hand wrapped around her neck she still gave him a satisfied smirk.

"We're a family."  
"No, you're not," she managed the words between his grip. "Family doesn't kill each other when we don't get a job done," she said referring to the three guards prior to him who had been killed by Pan himself when they'd realized Tink had slipped away without their notice. There had been no hesitance, no remorse when he took their lives. Just anger and something else that Regina had seen in her own face a time or two when she'd studied herself in the mirror.

"What do you know? You don't understand what we've been through," he hissed as he tightened his grip.  
"You're right. I don't," she admitted breathlessly as her throat closed. "But I can tell you that you deserve a lot more than this."

There was a moment when Neal feared the boy was actually going to strangle the woman Henry knew as his mother when the other boy slowly came behind him.

"Yonni. Let her go. We need her alive," he calmly said in a voice that was surprisingly soothing and after a moment his words seemed to make impact.

Yonni relaxed his grip around Regina's throat and after a long second, his hand fell from her completely. Regina slowly breathed air back into her lungs, doing her best not to gasp for it as the boy stepped away from her, his look full of disgust and loathing.

"I'm going to get some wood for the fire," he finally said before glancing toward the trees where Philip had disappeared with Henry. "Philip should be back soon."

The unnamed boy just gave a grim nod before settling into a stiff stance a ways from the adults, tightly gripping his spear in front of him in a vertical manner from the ground on up as Yonni disappeared from the clearing.

Regina glanced at Neal who gave her a small smile, approval shining in his face.

"Did you really lose your memories?" Rumpelstiltskin's voice came out strained and amazingly quiet compared to the boldness he usually articulated with. His face was worried, his brows knit together in concern as care reflected in his eyes.

Neal stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yes. Every single one of them."

It was silent between all three of the adults, Rumpelstiltskin looking pained as a series of ideas ran through his mind at what his son had possibly been through in Neverland while Regina herself appeared thoughtful.

"How did you get your memories back?" she finally asked.  
"Tink," Neal answered as a small smile lit his features. "When she found me I was crying because I felt like something was missing, like something was gone completely and I didn't know what it was. She knew that I'd fallen under the curse and long story short she had a special spell for it."  
"So if we find Tink…"  
"She can restore Henry's memories," Rumpelstiltskin finished Regina's thought.

Hope once again reigned in the three adults as they each lost themselves in their own thoughts, the idea of Henry at the forefront of their minds. They were going to get Henry back-no matter the cost.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Liam leaned back on his heels as a smile broke out across his face. Despite the doubts he had at first, the plot that David and the captain had put together was indeed solid and something that his prior comrades would fall for. That fact alone impressed him but then again he shouldn't have been too surprised. Hook had spent three centuries fighting Pan and the Lost Ones meaning their habits were exposed and somewhat predictable to the pirate which in the end made him feel more secure in his choice to aid those who had come to save Henry.

"It is a solid plan but might I make one request?"

Hook raised a brow while David slowly nodded his head as an invitation for the boy to talk on.

"Might I suggest that instead of Ariel, Emma goes with Mary-Margaret?"  
"Absolutely not," Hook and David both said in unison, not even caring to look at each other to confirm their agreement.

Liam let out a long breath knowing that was going to be their exact response and met Emma's gaze beyond the two men who were now fixing him with icy glares. She met his look without a hint of confusion clouding her features while Mary-Margaret scrutinized the boy, something very much resembling mistrust shining in her eyes.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about," Ariel shot at the two men as she studied her fingers, "I'm perfectly fine with it."  
"Of course you are, love," Hook grit out. "You won't be getting chased to death by a pack of Lost Ones."

Ariel just shrugged while Liam was beginning to regret his decision to reveal his input. They didn't know him…they didn't trust him. Of course they weren't going to listen.

"Why do you suggest I go?" Emma finally asked him as if sensing his walls being thrown back up and Liam looked up to see her green eyes focused on him as if encouraging him to speak once again. She and Henry were so much alike in that way it was borderline mind staggering.

"Because the boys aren't going to believe for a second that Ariel would willingly go walking toward the place where she knows they camp and then run away for no reason. Several of them have been caught in her traps so they're going to suspect that you're baiting them," he explained, thankful for the break. "However, if you go with Mary-Margaret, it will look like nothing more than a mother and a daughter taking a walk together and having their morning plans thwarted."

Several moments passed before Hook finally exhaled a long breath.

"The lad's right," he finally confirmed much to David's dislike. It was obvious the prince wasn't fond of the plan but he knew that in spite of his firm dislike, that it was the way to go.  
"I'll do it," Emma said without hesitation and Liam watched Hook throw her an amused smile from over his shoulder.  
"Of course you will, love. You'll do anything for Henry even if it means being the bait that draws them in."

"Liam, how many boys are there? Just give us a rough estimate," Mary-Margaret's voice broke into the hanging silence that followed Hook's offhand compliment, her eyes darting toward Emma with a look that seemed to break the invisible spell churning between her daughter and the pirate.  
"Eighty to ninety…roughly."  
"Eighty to ninety?" Emma repeated, her voice and her face filling with a bit of rare hopelessness.

"That's a lot of boys to kill," Ariel muttered under her breath, causing Hook to shoot her a grin of admiration.  
"There's only six of us, though. How are we going to get through that many?"  
"Actually, there's seven of us."

Everyone turned at the sound of the voice that broke into their intimate clearing, their weapons drawn and ready only to see an exhausted Tinker Bell standing several feet away from them. Their relief was tangible as they lowered their weapons and Hook stood to his feet immediately in order to make his way to the pixie.

"You're hurt," he observed as he paused in front of her but she only waved him off.  
"It's only cuts and bruises. I could have had worse," she answered, not wanting his pity or his concern. Her eyes lighted on Liam with surprise as she surveyed the group in front of her, studying him closely before allowing her expression to soften.  
"Liam," she finally acknowledged, her head dipping toward him in acceptance.

"Hey, Tink."

She stepped toward them and settled onto the log beside Emma, smiling her thanks at Mary-Margaret who instantly handed her a canteen of water.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Rumpelstiltskin?"  
"He sent me on an errand and there are several things you ought to know," she answered Emma as her eyes slid toward Hook.

He looked at her in confusion as her emerald green eyes communicated an apology toward him and he knit his brows together in concern as she took a deep breath. Whatever she was going to say next he had a feeling was going to wound him but he didn't know what it could possibly be.

"First off, Baelfire, also known as Neal, is alive."

The clearing grew quiet and it seemed as if the air had been sucked out of the atmosphere in that moment. Mary-Margaret's eyes grew wide as she threw a look toward David who met her gaze with a wide eyed stare of his own. Emma looked unaffected for a moment and Hook held his breath as he slowly watched her gradually absorb Tinker Bell's news. The emotions that flashed across her face were random and tale telling and as much as he wished he could embrace her and hold her close, he knew that was the last thing he should do. The last thing she needed was to feel confused by not only her feelings, but his. With that considered, he found he could only helplessly stand to the side and watch as confusion, then relief, then hurt, and then anger crossed into her features, one leaving as the other made its appearance.

Finally, Emma looked at her parents who only looked back at her with mirrored concern before allowing her gaze to slide toward Hook. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but he knew he failed. He didn't feel it in his heart. Sure, he was relieved and happy that Neal, Baelfire, was alive and well, he was after all Milah's son, but at the same time he felt as if everything he had gained since his losses was about to be ripped out from under him

"Where is he now?" Emma finally asked, directing her focus toward the pixie. Her voice sounded hollow and Mary-Margaret knew she was in shock. She did the only thing she could think to do as her mother and that was to slide her hand into Emma's and squeeze it tight.  
"He's being held captive in one of Pan's camps with Rumpelstiltskin and Regina."  
"Regina?"  
"Yes," she confirmed with one word before glancing back at Hook again as she reached into her tunic. "Rumpelstiltskin sent me to get this," she said as she brought out a dagger and held it out for him to take.

He heard Mary-Margaret gasp as he uncrossed his arms from across his chest and took several steps toward the offered treasure, his heart rapidly beating as he realized that it indeed was what he thought it was. He glanced at Tinker Bell with a question in his eyes before allowing his good hand to wrap around the hilt, his blue eyes reflecting back in the blade that bore the name of his crocodile.

"You have to kill Rumpelstiltskin to lift the protection curse off of Pan," she explained and before he could say there was no bloody way he was going to become the Dark One she went on, "this isn't for you to kill him with. You can kill him how you've intended all along but he didn't think you'd believe me unless you had proof of his word. You'll have to hold out on the attack until Pan is most vulnerable under our advances and until we don't have need for Rumpelstiltskin's magic aiding us."  
"Rumpelstiltskin is actually going to sacrifice himself?"

Emma's question came out disbelieving and incredulous and Tinker Bell gave a firm nod of her head, her emerald eyes somewhat sad at the truth of it all.

"That's the reason why he separated himself from you. He needed the time to sort through his inner thoughts and demons."

Emma took a deep breath as Tink's news ran through her mind like a cannon ball. First, Neal, her ex and Henry's father was alive, even after being shot and sent through a portal, and then the man she swore was her enemy who also happened to be Henry's grandfather was planning to sacrifice himself. Her head hurt from the reality of it all.

"We have to save them," David interrupted Emma's thoughts and she was grateful for the diversion.

Action. That's exactly what she needed. Some action and something other than sitting around and thinking. She was tired of sitting and thinking.

"Aye, that we do," Hook agreed and his eyes lighted on Liam, the look he sent the boy making the Lost One visibly uncomfortable. "And I know exactly how it is we're going to do that."  
"I don't like that look on your face, captain," Liam said, feeling brave enough to say so.

Hook only gave him a half smile that didn't reach his eyes before glancing at Emma.

"Don't worry, love. We'll have your True Love rescued and safe in your arms soon enough."

Before Emma could open her mouth to refute Neal being her "True Love" or anything of that sort, Hook had stepped toward Liam and pulled him up by the arm before shuffling into the jungle with the boy, effectively disappearing from view.

"But Neal…I don't even know-"  
"I'm going to see what Hook is up to," Tinker Bell interrupted not wanting to be part of the upcoming conversation at all and Ariel seemed to have the same mindset as she pushed herself from the tree trunk she was leaning against and fell into step beside the pixie as they marched in the same direction Hook had pulled Liam.

Mary-Margaret watched them disappear, grateful for the alone time she needed with Emma. The morning before when she'd attempted to talk with Emma had gone badly, mostly due to her judgment getting in the way of what was most important: her daughter's happiness.

She felt a strong, calloused hand slip into her left one and she looked up to see David giving her a soft, encouraging smile before they both focused their attention on Emma who looked so vulnerable sitting there beside them.

"Emma?"

Emma looked up from her hands lying in her lap toward them, the urge to run away showing in her features but there was something that slowly pushed that desire away. She'd been bearing all of her emotions and uncertainties alone for quite some time, save Hook, and she was wearing down under the burden of it all. She had to let it out, had to vent to someone or kill something.

She sat there, slowly remembering to breathe as she swallowed, deciding that maybe she should let her parents into her mind. Who knew what the day was going to bring and if Hook was putting together a plan to save Neal, Rumpelstiltskin, and Regina, her talking to her parents wasn't wasted time.

"If you two are ready to listen," she finally exhaled as she met their gazes, "I'm ready to talk."

**Sorry if it seems rushed or oddly set. It's one a.m. my time but I wanted to pump one out :)**

**Let me know what you think or what you want to see in the upcoming chapters!**


	30. Chapter 30: Opening

**Hey! Definitely having our Charming moments in this chapter :) I hope you like it. **

**Thank you for the reviews you few who left them :) I enjoy reading them and they encourage me to keep on writing for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Emma swallowed as she tried to control the many emotions running through her as well as the desire to run away from this intimacy that she was about to share with her parents. A good part of her was regretting her choice of words "if you're willing to listen, I'm willing to talk" because her parents were always willing to listen. She was the one struggling with the will to talk.

They sat quietly and waited as she gained her bearings, something she was appreciative of. Mary-Margaret was obviously taking a different path than the one she had taken yesterday and Emma knew it was taking her mother's full will to keep back the questions that were just dying to push past her lips.

"I don't know how I feel about Neal…being alive," Emma finally let out, her own voice surprising her.

She glanced at the pair of them and took note of David nodding in what looked like understanding while Mary-Margaret knit her brows in slight confusion mingled with concern.

"I mean, I'm relieved that Henry gets his dad back, that's obvious, but the rest…I just don't know. I don't feel for him the same way back when I was a kid and I know I told him I loved him when he was falling-," she broke off and looked down at her hands, feeling her face crinkle in thought. "This would have been so much easier if he didn't come back."

The second the words left her lips she felt settled inside. She knew it was terrible, cold even but that was how she felt and now that she'd said the words, there was no turning back.

It was quiet for a moment while her parents seemed to process what she'd said before David cleared his throat, tempting her to look at him. She didn't, though. Instead she continued to study her hands in her lap not willing to see the judgment that was surely taking residence on their faces.

"That's understandable," David said softly and Emma snapped her focus toward him, his words shocking her because it wasn't what she'd expected. "He hurt you, Emma. He made you feel safe and like you belonged for possibly the first time in your life and then just like that, he abandoned you. Supposedly with good reason but still the fact that remains is that he abandoned you and never looked to find you again."

Emma's heart burned at his words, feeling the pain in his voice as he allowed himself to open up to the depth of the hurt she had experienced. She could also see that it hurt him that he couldn't have protected her from what the world had dealt her and in turn, she felt his loss. He never got the chance to be the father she always dreamed of having during her younger years.

"Emma, remember when you told me that the reason that you called me "mom" back in the mines was because you thought we were going to die?"

Pain flickered across Mary-Margaret's face as she recalled their earlier days in the jungle and Emma felt a small twinge of guilt at the memory. She slowly nodded and her mother's lips turned up in a sweet smile.

"Sometimes we say things when we're about to lose something and sometimes it's misplaced. Just like a child who doesn't care for a toy until someone else picks it up to play with it. It doesn't mean the feelings are…real. It just means they are felt, for just a moment," she said, glancing back at David who squeezed her hand as if to encourage her. "Just because Neal was your first love, does not mean he's your last."

Emma felt encouragement in her words and her mind slowly thought back to the leather clad pirate. It was true they were kindred spirits, twin flames, and over time she had slowly opened up to him which was rare. She never let people in but with Hook…Killian, it was easier than it had ever been.

"What are you thinking about now? You're smiling."

Mary-Margaret bumped her shoulder and gave her a knowing look as Emma realized with surprise that she was indeed smiling.

"I was just thinking about, well," Emma paused not sure if she was willing to say his name. If she did then it would be true that she considered him but ever since that kiss, there hadn't been a moment following that she hadn't considered him.

It didn't mean she chose him. It didn't mean she wanted to pursue a relationship with him but he had made her think of things she hadn't allowed herself to think of for a long while.

"We know," David said for her and she looked at both of them then, trying to read their faces.

There was a bit of hesitancy crossing their features but for the most part there was quiet acceptance in their soft smiles.

"We've known for awhile."  
"Oh," was all Emma could say, not really knowing how to proceed with the conversation after being so exposed.  
"And Emma, we both think you need to remember one thing and one thing alone," David said as he wrapped his arm around Mary-Margaret and gave her one of those looks he often directed at her before focusing back on his daughter. "This is your life, your happy ending. No one else is going to live it for you, they can only live it with you. With that said, you do whatever makes you happy and we'll be there for you, every step of the way."

Emma stared at them with a smile flickering on her lips before the thought of Pan completely snuffed it out. The worry that had been eating at her all morning resurfaced and she bit her lip to try to keep it from showing on her face but she wasn't the only perceptive person in her family.

"What's wrong?" Mary-Margaret asked and reached over to take her hand.

The days of keeping back Pan's threat loomed behind her and her dream from the night before raised up in her memories. She squeezed her eyes shut, barely feeling Mary-Margaret squeeze her hand.

"Pan…he told me that he was going to make me a lost girl," she finally bit out against her better judgment as she opened her eyes and looked away from them. "He wants to make me an orphan."

There was still silence and she could only imagine what they were silently speaking to each other.

"Emma, you really shouldn't worry about that," David slowly said, his voice clear and even. "Your mother and I, we've fought our battles and no matter what the obstacle we've always managed to win. And that was just the two of us."  
"This time, we have Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Hook, Tinker Bell, Ariel and now Neal. I'd say we're faring better than we ever have before," Mary-Margaret added with a full on grin.  
"And good always wins," Emma whispered the last words Henry had been speaking to her when she'd last seen him. She thought of the others and couldn't help but think that despite their many differences they sure did make a hell of a team. Strength and encouragement ripped through her body and she felt more anxious than ever before to get her son back.

She looked back at David and Mary-Margaret whose faces had settled into the same determined expression and David nodded at her.

"Always."

* * *

Emma and Mary-Margaret were running like crazy through the jungle an hour later, Emma's heart feeling like it was going to explode in her chest as she ran like she'd never run before. The sounds of the boys shouting after them pulsed adrenaline through her as she jumped a fallen log with Mary-Margaret following suit.

A spear hit the tree closest to her and her step nearly faltered at the sudden distraction but she kept going, knowing that their first checkpoint was coming up in the next few steps.

"Of course there had to be more boys than what we'd been expecting!" Mary-Margaret shouted at Emma, causing Emma to set her mouth in a grim line at the unexpected change in plans.

They had been expecting ten boys at the most, eight in the least but with their luck they had just happened upon the boys when they'd been switching shifts. It had been a quiet moment as Mary-Margaret and Emma had stood there in shock, the boys looking back at them in disbelief. When Emma had finally gained her bearings and had tugged Mary-Margaret into the woods, they had broke into a speed that almost wasn't human as hell broke loose behind them.

They came to the destined trees both Hook and David had assigned and Emma ran past, not daring to look at Tinker Bell or Ariel as she passed them by. It was several long seconds before she heard the sharp sounds of Ariel's poisoned darts cutting the wind and hitting their targets or saw the green glow of Tink's magic radiate in the dimming jungle. They had waited until the whole group had passed before springing their attack, something Hook had been adamant about and Emma could understand why. Attacking from the back was unexpected and considering most of the group was toward the front, the women could easily take at least seven of the boys before the others realized what was happening.

Emma dared to glance over her shoulder to see that none of the others had stopped to help their fallen comrades or fight against their attacker's advances. She continued to run and daring to look toward Mary-Margaret, saw that her mother had thought the same.

Another 800 meters to go at least.

Another spear flew past her head and she winced at how close it had been, trying not to think too hard about her possible demise. Another spear flew and Mary-Margaret darted out of its way as she and Emma broke into a clearing. Emma could feel Hook's eyes following her as she disappeared into the foliage of the jungle and it took all she had not to meet his gaze. Instead she continued running at her breakneck speed and began to wonder exactly how many David and the pirate would be able to take down. Whoever was left over would be her and Mary-Margaret's responsibility.

The sound of feet hitting the trail behind them decreased considerably but there were still about five boys following them and glancing back Emma felt her heart sink at the fact that they were the tallest, broadest ones.

"Don't slow down, Em," Mary-Margaret cried from beside her as she continued running alongside of her daughter before veering for the right. Emma took for the left, feeling a bit uneasy at being separated from her mother who had much more fighting experience than herself but realizing that this was only child's play compared to what could possibly be happening next.

Her lungs burned like they were on fire and her throat was growing hoarse, her legs were beginning to tire but she kept going. The sound of even breathing a ways behind her quickened her heart and she came upon the first trap, running along the side of it before jumping over the corner to keep running in her intended direction. The boys behind her weren't so agile if the sound of rope pulling and several grunts of surprise were of any indication.

Emma grinned to herself as she kept her pace, one more trap ahead of her. She could hear what sounded like one more boy somewhere behind her and she pushed herself forward with one last burst of energy.

The trap came quicker than she expected but she managed to clear it without a hitch. She kept running expecting to hear the sound of rope once again but she never heard it. Instead the Lost One's footsteps continued to pursue her.

Tampering down the panic in her chest, Emma started to circle back toward the others, hoping that everyone was doubling back. She prayed Mary-Margaret wasn't having the same issue as she jumped over a fallen branch, trying to ignore the stress on her body.

The sound of breathing was coming up closer behind her and Emma kept running, zigzagging back and forth between the trees in the hopes that he'd fall back or better yet, give up. His footsteps grew louder and before Emma realized what was happening, she felt a strong force hit her from behind causing her to roll across the jungle floor.

She rolled over to get to her feet but before she could sit up another force hit her square in the chest causing her to lay on her back with the air knocked out of her. She lay there helplessly trying to breathe air back into her lungs when she felt the Lost One crouch over her and she glanced down and up, feeling a shudder down her spine at the expression on his face that was alive with dark hate.

"You must be Henry's mom," he assumed in a voice that Emma could only describe as hard and calloused. It sounded so hollow, so empty and the dead look in the boy's eyes only seemed to match.  
"You bet," she was able to bite out and managed a smile to disguise her wince when he laid a thick arm across her chest, effectively pinning her to the ground.

In his hand he held a dagger which he promptly laid against her throat, his other hand holding her other arm down against the jungle floor while he focused on her still form beneath his body before looking at her face.

"You made a mistake coming here," he hissed at her and when she narrowed her eyes at him he only bent down toward her more, his steely eyes shadowing in his current hate. "Because of you, I've lost my closest friend to Tiger Lily. He was taken captive and by the time we got to Skull Rock to save him and the others, he was already gone. His blood...it rests on your hands and now is the time for you to pay."

Emma tried not to wince as he held the blade against her throat harder, her throat stinging with the breaking of her skin. She raised her leg to knee him between the legs, but he stopped her by pressing his knee into her thigh, causing her to let out a shriek of pain.

"To think you came all this way...for nothing."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look into the face full of hate and waited, the fight in her body slowly fading from her. She thought of Henry, how he smiled whenever an idea crossed his mind and how no matter what the obstacle, he always fought for family. Her lips perked up at the memory of his showing up at her door on her birthday of all days, just a kid with a backpack raiding juice from her fridge.

The sound of broken air suddenly broke through Emma's wandering thoughts and Emma opened her eyes just in time to see the Lost One's chest begin to bloom red. Surprise entered his eyes and he let go of his dagger to reach for the arrow protruding from his chest, his breathing slowly becoming labored.

When his grip on Emma had loosened enough, she squirmed from underneath him, using her feet to propel herself upwards just in time to catch a glimpse of Mary-Margaret standing in the trees.

She lowered her bow and turned her focused gaze from the Lost One to Emma, concern replacing the sharp edge in her stare.

"Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, not sure what to say as the Lost One keeled over onto the ground. His nearly black eyes glanced up at her and she stared back, uneasiness swelling in her chest. Mary-Margaret hurried forward and pulled her away from him, pulling her back toward the trees.

"Emma, are you sure you're okay?"

Emma was quiet for a moment as Mary-Margaret gently turned her around to face her, slowly catching her breath and gaining her bearings.

"You saved me," she was finally able to mumble as she looked at the woman in awe. "Thank you."  
"Of course," Mary-Margaret sighed, concern still reflecting in her eyes. "Now are you okay? Can you walk?"  
"I'm a little shaky but yes, I can walk."  
"Good," Mary-Margaret smiled before slipping her hand in the crook of Emma's arm. "Now that we're done with that little adventure, let's go find the others."


	31. Chapter 31: Always Fighting

**Here we go! It's kind of a long chapter but things are getting more interesting. We definitely have our Captain Swan moment here so for all you lovers out there, sigh away.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Some of the ones you write make me wish I could just write forever and ever...thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

David punched the jaw of the last Lost One he had intercepted from his wife and daughter, effectively dropping the boy to the ground before turning to see how his partner had fared. Hook kicked at the boot of one of the Lost Ones he had knocked out, a faraway look in his eye as he took in the scene around them.

"Ten?"  
"Aye, ten. There was a bloody lot of them," Hook replied, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. They had only been expecting about eight to fifteen at the most; not the stampede that had ran past them. "They must have caught them in the middle of a shift change. There isn't any way that Pan would have set twenty boys out for watch in one location."

There was a moment of silence as David nodded his head in slow acknowledgement as his mind wandered back a few minutes, when he'd seen Snow and Emma run past them at a speed that had seemed desperate. He wasn't one to kill, only maim, but it had been too tempting to take the lives of those who sought to kill his family.

"Emma and Snow," he whispered, his gaze dropping where both he and Hook had watched the women disappear. The feeling to hold Snow in his arms was suddenly overwhelming.  
"Go ahead and look for them, mate," Hook told him, his blue eyes encouraging him to go on as he leaned his body against a tree trunk. "I can wait here for Tink and Ariel."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive. You're not really here any way and the sooner you get going, the better. If Emma and your wife are in trouble, they could use some help."

David gave him a nod and Hook watched as he gradually disappeared into the trees before turning his attention to the unconscious Lost Ones around him. Without a word or second's hesitation, he grabbed the rope from his satchel and began to go to work, tying all of the boys together and lifting their many knives, blades and whatever else could be used as a weapon from their sleeping bodies.

He tried not to let his mind worry over Emma as he went about his business, or the possibility that she could be in some sort of danger. Watching her tear through the jungle with that many Lost Ones in pursuit had set a blazing fire inside of his chest and he'd done more damage than he'd intended, willing that Emma and her mother shouldn't have to suffer at the hands of more than five of the Lost Ones, none at all if he could help it. He couldn't think of her like this on the battlefield. It was distracting and distractions led to losses.

The sound of snapping twigs dragged him from his thoughts and alerted him to his surroundings. There was another rustle of leaves and without a second's hesitation, he grabbed his sword and fell behind a nearby tree not willing to be in the open if the intruder at hand wasn't who he was expecting.

The footsteps grew closer to his location and then stopped, the sound of feet shuffling as if someone was spinning around.

"Hook?" Tink's voice called out rather tentatively and he slowly rounded the corner of the trunk, taking in the two ladies that had broken into the slight clearing. Tink's hair was disheveled and Ariel's face was scuffed with dirt but other than that the two ladies' health seemed to be well.  
"Looks like you and David had a ball," Ariel motioned to the boys and he smirked at her before getting back to the task of tying them, Tink bending down to assist him.  
"How many did you two manage?"  
"Eleven," Tink answered his question, her emerald eyes glinting at the pile of weapons Hook had thrown in a pile before focusing her gaze on him once again. "Why so many?"  
"I already told David that they were probably in the middle of switching shifts when Emma and Snow White came upon them."  
"That's some shoddy luck," Ariel exhaled from beside them, inspecting the blades that the Lost Ones had possessed. The ones that were in good condition and had some use to her she slipped into her satchel, adding more weapons to her arsenal.

Several minutes passed in silence between the three of them before David came back with Mary-Margaret and Emma in tow, their faces alive with adrenaline and the rush of action.

"Oh good, you're alright," Tink breathed out as she leaned back on her heels, a look of obvious relief falling across her features.  
"Yeah, I had a bit of a fight but Mary-Margaret took care of it," Emma said and automatically, almost against her will, her gaze flickered over toward Hook. He studied her face for a second before dropping his gaze down her body to survey her for any damage done. He paused at the sight of her arms bleeding, purple already tainting her fair skin.

She watched him furrow his brow and he was soon on his feet, crossing the little distance between them and reaching for the arm she was slowly trying to hide behind her back.

"You're hurt," he said under his breath as he grabbed her other arm and surveyed it with the same amount of scrutiny he paid to the first. His blue eyes examining the gashes lining her arms made her feel uncomfortable and she tried to pull her arms from his gentle grasp but to no avail. Apparently, his gentle touch was also very strong.  
"It's nothing," she sighed impatiently, desperate for him to stop touching her because of the feelings it was once again waking in her. She sent a desperate look toward her parents but they had drifted a ways from her, relaying with Tinker Bell and Ariel information on what had happened regarding the last several minutes.  
"Nothing? Emma, you're bleeding all over," he deadpanned before fixing her with a stubborn look. "Sit down, love. We're fixing it now before we go any further."  
"We don't have time for this."  
"Aye, that we do. We're meeting Liam a quarter mile from here and that's only a five minute walk at most. So I suggest you sit."

She crossed her arms over her chest as he reached for his satchel, his blue eyes never leaving her face. At her lack of motion, his eyes sparked dangerously and a dark scowl covered his features.

"Gods dammit, Emma. Sit your arse down before I make you," he lowered his voice, his tone sharp and somewhat threatening. The change was so drastically different from his prior concern that she slowly lowered herself to the ground, submitting herself to his care.

He crouched beside her and they were both silent as he expertly twisted the cap off of his flask with his one hand, the circumstance so much like the first time he'd administered first aid for her on the beanstalk except now they both seemed to be lacking for words.

Emma wasn't sure which she was more uncomfortable with; his close proximity that was confusing her emotions or the silence between them. It was odd considering they had always seemed to have so much to say but obviously the news of Neal being alive had changed something between the two of them and Emma found herself hating it.

She hissed when he poured the rum over her open cuts and he slipped her an apologetic glance before setting the flask back down on the ground beside him and reached into his bag for some rags he had packed for such a moment as this. She watched him gently wrap her arm with intense concentration before allowing her gaze to wander toward the others.

"Liam should be rescuing Neal and the others here soon," Hook suddenly broke the silence, capturing her attention once more.

She observed him for a good ten seconds before finally letting out a breath. "That's…good."

His gaze snapped up from her arm to her face, question shining in his eyes.

"Good?"  
"Yeah," she slowly nodded, staring at his obvious confusion. "That's good."  
"Emma, love," he shook his head at her, squeezing his eyes shut as if he were trying to find the right words. He finally opened them again and she allowed herself to be pulled into the magnetism of the blue orbs. "The love of your life is alive and being rescued and all you can say is "good"?  
"Love of my life? Hook," Emma stammered her eyes flashing at the stupid pirate. "Neal is not the love of my life."

Hook's heart stuttered and he felt his jaw fall slack before he closed his mouth tight, watching as the woman shook her head at him.

"He's…not?"  
"No…he's not," she swallowed and continued to stare at him.

Hope began to churn in his eyes and she felt her heart beat a bit more wildly as his gaze softened on her, the walls he had erected around himself that morning when Tink had given the news slipping away slowly.

"Henry is," she whispered slowly, averting her line of sight from his face. She didn't know what to expect his reaction to be and it was easier to look away than to see him hurt.  
"Of course he is," he agreed and after a second, she felt his calloused hands continue their work on her arm. His tone was light as if he was smiling and she looked back at him to see if her suspicions were correct.

He smirked at the confusion on her face and raised a brow, something that Emma was beginning to become very fond of.

"You're here for Henry and no one else which is admirable and something I very much respect. There is nothing more lovely than a mother's love for her child but know that when we get him back, and we will get him back, it will be your heart that I will fight for," he said slowly as he wrapped the cloth around her arm, finishing the sentence off with a wide smile.

Emma stared at him in surprised disbelief as he held his finger over the end of the cloth and motioned for her to tie a knot for him. Her fingers fumbled as they sparked against his and she could feel her heart pulsing in her temples. When she was finished he caught her hand before she dropped it back into her lap and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, giving the contact between their skin a thoughtful look before allowing his gaze to flicker up to hers.

"Love, just remember that no matter what the cost, no matter what obstacles lay themselves in my way, I will always fight for you."

Emma's parent's mantra flipped through her mind, their "I will always find you" love motto, and she briefly wondered if Hook had somehow formed a mantra of their own. She studied the honesty on his face and the earnestness in his gaze as he began to work on her arm and she knew that his words weren't just eloquently spoken words to woo for only a moment. They were a reflection of the man who spoke them and Hook, she realized, always fought for what he wanted no matter what the cost.

* * *

Liam walked into Pan's camp, his arms dangling over the wild hog he had happened upon on his way back. He hadn't hesitated to shoot it, knowing that if he, the greatest hunter, came back to camp empty handed Peter would instantly be suspicious and he couldn't manage Hook's plan if he had the demon breathing down his backside.

"Where've you been, Liam? We haven't seen much of you this morning or afternoon," Thomas questioned him as Liam approached the fire pit.  
"Hunting. We're going to need something more than berries if we're going to keep up our strength for the upcoming fight."  
"You went alone?"  
"Yeah, because if I took you, you'd scare away anything worth killing," Liam shot at him, not at all liking the suspicious tone Thomas was taking with him.

Nate chuckled as he settled on the log across from Thomas, earning himself a glare from the boy which he only shrugged off. Liam was grateful for Nate's presence because of anyone else in the camp, he was the most lighthearted and was the only one who had ever really managed to make Thomas twitch his lips up in a ghostly smile.

"He's got you pegged, Thomas."  
"Shut up, Nate," Thomas growled at the good natured boy, turning his attention back toward the open flame.  
"Anything happen while I was gone?"  
"Nothing much other than Henry found our captives," Thomas mumbled under his breath and threw a rock at the cliffside to his right. "Doesn't remember either of them. Not even the woman who he called mother."

Liam's heart plummeted at the news but he forced a slight smile on his face, only noticing that Nate and Thomas didn't seem so excited about the news.

"You two alright?"  
"Fine, it's just…it doesn't seem right, ya know?" Nate struggled, his voice falling into a dead whisper. Liam glanced at Thomas who only shrugged his shoulders, his face not betraying anything.  
"Where is Henry?"

The boys exchanged looks, a silent conversation playing between the two leaving Liam to watch in complete silence. Finally, Thomas heaved his shoulders and leaned toward Liam, motioning for him to do the same as well.

"Pan found out and had a talk with Henry. No one knows what it was about but he has Henry sticking close to his side now and never far out of sight."

Liam bit the inside of his cheek, thinking over what Thomas had just told him and wondering what lies Pan had told the boy to keep him from gaining hope…from realizing that the adults in their camp weren't just ordinary people but were actually his family.

He didn't get to let his mind wander too far, however, when a voice broke out across the clearing.

"There you are," Pan's familiar voice floated toward him and Liam turned on his ankles to see the Lost Ones' leader striding toward them with slow, deliberate steps. "I've been wondering when you were going to come back. I've a job for you."

Liam felt dread flicker down his spine but he mastered his features into a passive, bored expression.

"What do you need me to do?"  
"You," Pan said, clasping his hands behind his back as his eyes glinted down at Liam, "are going to set watch over the adults. With these two."

Liam didn't dare look over his shoulder to read Thomas' and Nate's facial expressions. Instead he gave Peter a nod of affirmation and straightened his body from the ground, pointing at the hog he had brought back to camp.

"Tell Scamp I've got him a meal to prepare if you can spare him," Liam mentioned before squaring his shoulders. "Now which camp is it where we're keeping our captives?"

* * *

Regina could feel the power of the squid ink easing from her body and she felt a bit of hope surge through her. If she could possibly just feign being still until it completely wore off, before the Lost Ones pressed another one of those stupid leaves against her palm maybe they could actually break free out of this hellhole and reclaim Henry.

Shadows moved across the clearing just then toward the Lost Ones who stood on guard just across the fire from herself, Neal, and Rumpelstiltskin. More boys.

Their voices carried across the fire and she perked her ears up to hear better but only caught snippets of words here and there. The newer boy's voice raised a bit, authority reverberating through his tone.

"I can do it. Just give me the leaf Krispin."  
"But this, this is my favorite part," one of the first three sneered at the new boy before carefully bringing a leaf up between their faces, taunting him as he twirled it in his fingers by the stem.

He finally looked at his companions, communicating his intentions wordlessly and they slowly started toward Neal, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina. Regina narrowed her glare at the ring leader while the new boys stepped closely behind, two of them looking somewhat curious while the other one's expression puzzled her. He didn't look at all happy about what was about to transpire and from the way he clenched his fists and unclenched them she could tell he was irritated.

She locked eyes with him for a second and something shot from him to her, giving her no fear of whatever his intentions were.

Her eyes darted to the Lost One who was hovering around Neal taunting him with a twisted smile as he reached for Neal's hand that he held against his side rather rigidly.

"Ready for your daily dose of magic, Baelfire?"

* * *

Liam watched the Lost One play with Henry's father and he felt white hot anger beginning to burn up inside of him. The man did nothing; he didn't even slant his brows in irritation obviously working at not giving the boy the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. It was admirable really how he took the snide remarks without so much as a blink even though the older man beside him was narrowing his eyes at the boy with murder lurking just beneath the glossy exterior.

"You're weak, a coward…it's a good thing Henry doesn't know who you are although if he did, he'd probably just leave you anyway."

Something snapped inside of Liam at that moment and before he knew what he was doing, he turned the boy around so quick he was sure the air had been sucked from his body before he pounded his face with his fist, knocking him to the ground almost instantly. The other two stared in shock for a second before they sprung into action, hate and confusion dominating the expression in their eyes.

He caught a glimpse of Nate and Thomas who watched with wide eyes, not helping him but not fighting against him either before Krispin, the boy he'd first been arguing with stepped toward him, a blade reflecting in his hand.

In a move that was smooth with years of experience Liam let the boy make the first move before instantly grabbing his wrist in a vice grip that caused several bones to crack and for the knife to fall to the ground. He spun in and elbowed the boy in the throat, dropping him to catch his breath while Matthias came at him next, trying to take advantage of the window of opportunity. Liam once again waited for Matthias to make the move, patient and steady, his eyes open and his body guarded. Matthias finally grew impatient and went at him, Liam grabbing his wrist and turning around, his back facing the boy's chest before folding himself forward and throwing the boy over his shoulder.

Matthias hit the ground hard, his head bouncing against a rock that Liam hadn't noticed and his eyes closing almost instantly. Krispin was slowly thrashing on the ground before he stood to his feet, reclaiming the knife that had been discarded on the ground.

Liam squared his shoulders and raised his fists, not backing down at the dark hate he saw in the boy's eyes. He'd be facing about sixty of them eventually; one was good practice. The boy charged at him, his face contorted in so much anger he almost wasn't recognizable. Before Liam could set his stance for his next move a sudden violet flow wrapped around the boy, freezing him in position and Liam squinted against the magic as it lit up the clearing.

Regina moved from her place behind the boy, her ropes unraveling from around her wrists and ankles like they had a mind of their own. Liam noticed Thomas and Nate cowering from her, their eyes wide at her unexpected freedom but she wasn't focused on them.

"Where's Henry?" she asked Krispin who stared at her with a wide eyed stare before setting his jaw with firm resolve, a defiant glint entering his eyes.  
"You're not going to get that information from me, witch," he spat. Regina only gave him a grim smile as she raised her hand and Liam watched Krispin as he gagged, an invisible force choking the air from him.  
"I'm only going to ask you one last time," she bent her face to his level. "Where…is…my…son?"

Despite of the fact his life hanging in the balance, Krispin only shook his head and Liam watched as Regina straightened and with one flick of her wrist dropped him to the ground unconscious. She turned to see Rumpelstiltskin shakily untying Neal from his binds and she strode toward them, reaching for the rope around his wrists.

"Why did you help us?" she directed toward Liam who only shrugged before casting his glance toward the other two.  
"Liam, what did you do?" Thomas finally let out, shocked that his friend would so quickly switch sides and fight against his own.  
"The right thing."  
"You think helping us is the right thing to do?" Neal asked, disbelief and doubt coloring his voice.  
"I do," Liam said a bit more firmly, setting his hands on his waist, "And I'll get into detail with you about that some more but we stand in a place with prying eyes and ears. You have to follow me. I know where the rest of your crew is."  
"Liam, what about us? Pan is going to kill us," Nate groaned and Liam approached the two of them, remorse showing in his eyes.  
"I really don't want to do this," he said as he raised his fist, "But it's for your own good."

**And they're rescued and Neal is going to be reunited with Emma...yay. Yeah, we'll see how this goes ;)**


	32. Chapter 32: You Better Come Back

**(Spoiler) So I just have to say that the arc I was using for this story regarding why Peter Pan is holding Henry captive is exactly what the show is using. I totally guessed it. Yay me...so it'll be portrayed a bit differently like no meeting in Skull Rock and my Henry isn't that impressionable but you'll get the picture. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Love them and yeah, I'm loving writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

Hook reached into his inner coat pocket as he forged a trail for the others to follow, a thousand different things running through his head as he led them toward the caverns but a particular one fumbled around in the forefront of his mind. His fingers finally brushed against the familiar feel of glass and he wrapped his hand around the glass vial he had acquired many years prior, finally admitting to himself that he had to tell someone of his secret. He felt unsettled entrusting the responsibility to someone else but the idea of their search of Henry ending with them being forever lost to the island if he didn't make it through the battle was just as worse.

Finally, he bit the inside of his cheek and with his mind settled and his selfishness pushed aside, glanced over his shoulder to study the others. Tink followed closely behind him, her brows furrowed in concentration and a troubled look covering her face. He had caught her like that so many times since she'd joined their company that it was becoming quite distracting. He would have to ask her what it was that bothered her at a later time. David sauntered behind the pixie, his mouth twitching with amusement at whatever it was Mary-Margaret and Emma were discussing back and forth between each other and he set his mouth in a grim line.

The prince would have to do. He had the gall and stomach to do what it was that needed to be done, his love for his family always coming first.

"David," Hook called to capture the man's attention, grateful he only had to call for him once when the man immediately shifted his gaze to that of the captain's. "Do you mind walking with me, mate?"

Hook didn't stop walking and without a look of confirmation from the prince, he turned his gaze forward once again, not willing for Emma to read him. He had always prided himself on being able to fool others but Emma could read him just as easily as he could read her and this was a discussion he couldn't have with her. Her focus should remain on Henry and her boy alone. The last thing she needed was to worry over him as well.

There was the cracking of small twigs and David was soon at his elbow, a curious look on his face as he walked beside the captain. Hook allowed several minutes to pass as he looked for a good place to start, suddenly not very sure what his opening should be.

"So did you call me up here to tell me something or to walk in silence together like camp buddies because if it's for the latter option, I'd prefer to be walking back with my wife and daughter."  
"No, there's something I do need to tell you."

David slid him a sidelong glance, his brow lifting at the subtle, almost imaginary desperation in his tone. The pirate's brows were knit together in contemplation and worry lined his eyes. It was obvious he was wrestling with something and David pursed his lips together, willing himself to be silent until the pirate was able to form the words.

"I've a way off the island," Hook finally started, his tone low enough so the others couldn't hear. "And in case something happens to me, in case not all of us are able to go back to your quaint little Storybrooke, I need you to know exactly what it is you need to do."

He pulled the vial out of his pocket then, holding it close to his chest so it was easily seen by David and by him alone. David's eyes widened at the green dust that shimmered just inside the glass and it took all he had not to reach for it. He didn't understand. Hook had used all of the pixie dust Tinker Bell had given them just before they crossed the meadow. He had watched him sprinkle every last bit of dust over each of them so where in the seven hells had he found this?

"I didn't acquire this the most gentle of ways," Hook spoke again, answering the questions that were running through David's mind. "In fact it was rather violent and that is why a second person must know the way to get off of the island."

David stared at him for a moment as he swat at the foliage that reached for his face as they walked by, contemplating what the pirate said before slowly coming to a realization. "Pan isn't your only enemy on this island, is he? There's more you're not saying."  
"Let's just say I did a bloody good job at dismantling Pixie Hollow to get that dust when I was here last and their queen, Titania…well, we can just say I'm not to be found in her good graces. Even if we defeat Pan and I'm still living, a chance remains that I won't be returning with you. There are consequences to be paid and I'm not the running kind of man."  
"No, you're not. You face your problems head on I admit," David said slowly, his gaze flicking from the dust that Hook began to put back into his pocket to the face of the one who held it.

Hook's expression was grave and filled with bitter regret but he also wore the face of a man willing to bear his burden alone and make things right.

"There has to be a way, there's always a way," David finally spoke again, hope burning in his chest at the idea. "I mean, we have four magical individuals walking with us. One of them has to know a way to get you out of here. We can't leave without you."

Hook narrowed a glare at him just then and he gave the prince a fierce look.

"If it comes down to Henry's safety, you will do it. Don't make my sacrifice out here for naught," he hissed. "I just have to bear the consequence and again, possibly once again someday, I will leave the island."  
"You better," David finally sighed. "Emma's going to be pissed."

A wry smile twitched at Hook's lips and he shook his head. "Emma isn't to know unless it's necessary and that won't be while she's here in Neverland. She needs Henry; not another thing to worry about which is why I chose you to tell this to. You'll do what needs to be done for your family and worrying Emma about this is not at all warranted."

David studied the pirate through new eyes, realizing as he allowed himself to wander through all their past experiences that Hook, despite his ill tempered behavior and irritating innuendos, really had everyone else's best interests at heart. He hadn't had anything holding him here, he could have left at any time but still he stayed. Hell, he had come with the knowledge that if it wasn't Pan he was fighting against it was going to be some pixie queen who more than likely sought revenge on his past sins.

"Why did you even come?"  
"What, mate?"  
"You knew that there'd be consequences, you knew that you may not be going back with us and yet…you still came. Why?"

Hook seemed to ponder his answer for awhile before his lips slowly turned up into a smirk.

"Call me soft but the thought of being alone when I could be going on a bloody adventure with your daughter didn't sound so appealing in contrast. That and to aid her in her quest to reclaim her son sounded like a good way for me to make a lasting impression on the woman."  
"You love her."

David's blunt boldness caused Hook's eyes to widen before a more serious look of contemplation covered his features.

"Don't deny it. Me and Snow, we've been watching you with her for quite awhile now and when it comes to Emma you're not the greedy son of a bitch of the high seas. Your love for Emma beats any other temptation knocking at your door."  
"Aye. I'll fight for her no matter what," Hook finally admitted to the man, risking the possibility that Emma's father might just run him through with the sword before daring to meet his gaze. Instead, David gave him an appreciative smile before giving him a warning glare.  
"Well, if that's true you better fight the pixie queen like none other because Emma…she's fond of you. If you don't come back for her, I will come back here myself and end you. Understand?"  
"Aye, that I do," Hook managed, trying his best not to grin at David's threat. "You need not worry about that, however. The day I'm not chasing your daughter is the day I've breathed my last. Now with the pixie dust," he directed his attention back to the reason why he called David to walk with him in the first place. "It will be on my person if something's happened and I can't get to you because…of reasons. The Jolly Roger, she follows her captain wherever he may be so she should be somewhere close along the nearest beach. I'm sure Liam can guide you there. You are to take the pixie dust and sprinkle it over the helm…you know, where I steer my ship."

David nodded his head in affirmation, giving him a dry look. He may be a land lover but it didn't mean he couldn't tell a helm from a deck.

"The magic will take care of the rest. You can have Emma or Regina bewitch the wheel so it goes on toward Storybrooke without a captain, but please, do not let that crocodile use his dark magic on my ship in any way. Call it an honor to my memory."  
"Alright, but you do know this is all useless," David said sternly, refusing to back down from his notion of hope. "You are coming back to Storybrooke with us."

Hope lighted in Hook's eyes for a brief second before he shot a glance over his shoulder. "I may or I may not but regardless, I will be coming back," he said as he brought his eyes from Emma who was walking between Ariel and her mother to David's face. "I always do."

* * *

Liam led the way through the jungle, the adults following close behind as he directed them toward the nearby caverns where he and Hook had agreed to meet. Regina had been hesitant to meet with the others, claiming that they didn't need them and could take Pan out themselves, but after a bit of reasoning from the Dark One she had succumbed to the plan that Hook had laid out.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? Everything looks the same," Regina said as she swat at a leaf, a look of irritation coloring her features.  
"Of course everything looks the same," Neal exhaled. "It's a jungle."

Liam didn't have to look back to know that Regina was shooting Henry's father a dirty look because he had observed that when she wasn't throwing around caustic comments, she was wordlessly saying what she wanted with her face.

"I've lived here I don't even know how long and I'm constantly hunting which means I'm constantly exploring. No need to worry. I know where we're headed," he said with all the patience he could muster. There was nothing he hated more than when people doubted him and his ability.

Nothing more was said as he continued on, his mind wandering back to the camp. Pan had already found the mess he was certain and he could only hope that the unconscious Thomas and Nate were spared. It had pained him to hurt him but they'd let him do it willingly if that meant that their irate leader would let them go with their lives.

He thought of Henry, wondering where Pan could have put him. That time when Peter had been sending him on his mission, Henry wasn't anywhere close by which meant that regardless of what his two friends had observed, the boy had found a way to keep his prisoner contained.

"So, I see you thought you could just come in and save the day," a voice broke out in the trees above them and Liam immediately looked up, his brown green eyes colliding with those of the evil incarnate he had just been thinking of.  
"Oh you little son of a-"  
"Nice to see you moving around as well, Regina, though I daresay it won't be for long. Not that I now know where my boys' loyalties lie."  
His words rained down on Liam whose eyes widened in realization before slanting in disgust. "You planned it. You wanted to see just-"  
"What you'd do? Yes, of course. I've had every boy set watch over these three and of course, it was you, the last one that would so easily break the trust I had in you," Pan said menacingly from the branch he stood upon, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes flickered on Liam. "Tis a shame really. You could have been so useful but nah; you had to get soft. Guarding Henry really gave you a conscience didn't it?"  
"That it did and I've become a better person because of it. I'm not so cold, not so alone…I'm not like you."

An expression of mock hurt fell across Pan's face as his hands spread across his chest, feigning the act that Liam had shot him.

"Your words…they wound me," he teased before his face grew dark. "But not as much as I plan to hurt you."

Without a word Pan lifted his hand and flicked it and Liam braced himself for the pain but it never came. Violet glowed around them like a shield and Liam looked behind him to see Rumpelstiltskin's and Regina's hands raised, magic flickering from their finger tips.

"Move!" the older man yelled and everyone did as he said, watching as Pan's face contorted from irritation to howling anger. He tried again but nothing happened which only made Regina chuckle in mock amusement.  
"His magic…it's weak."  
"It's weak?"  
"Yeah, that's why there isn't even a hint of movement coming through our shield," Rumpelstiltskin gruffly said as he motioned for Neal to come between himself and Regina.  
"Fine, you can win this battle," Pan's voice suddenly broke a few minutes later as if from a farther distance and Liam looked up to see his face leering at the four of them as one does their prey. "But it doesn't mean you've won the war."

The boy disappeared but still it was quite some time before the violet haze faded from around them simply because Rumpelstiltskin and Regina wanted to make sure that the demon wasn't just playing tricks on them so he could attempt an attack once again.

"I think I now know why Pan wants Henry so bad," Liam finally said just a bit breathlessly as his mind wandered over what he knew already and the little bit of information that both Regina and Rumpelstiltskin had just revealed about his magic. Dread spread through his chest as he realized that if the theory he was about to suggest was true then Henry was in greater danger than they had all thought.

Regina raised a brow and came up closer beside him while Neal himself followed suit. She grabbed his shoulder and gingerly spun him around toward her, her dark eyes slanting at the boy.

"And what business is it that Pan has with my son? Do tell."  
"Henry has the heart of the truest believer…am I right?"  
"Yes, at least that's what Pan says," Neal confirmed, his feet shuffling restlessly beneath him.  
"Pan's magic isn't working correctly which means the island doesn't respond to him anymore which means his magic is dying. Henry, he doesn't remember you…his memories are only of Neverland which is what Pan was waiting for. He can't have memories of you when he-"  
"When he what?" Regina bit out every syllable in a harsh tone and Liam swallowed.  
"When he takes the heart of the truest believer," he exhaled and looked away, far above the trees. "And claims it for himself."

If he had thought he'd seen Regina's darkest look he was wrong. Pure contempt and dark hate contorted her features while white hot anger flashed across Neal's face. Rumpelstiltskin looked more determined than before and he pushed past the others before coming to a halt in front of Liam.

"Well, lad, if what you say is indeed true, I suggest you take us to the others as soon as possible. We've a war on our hands and I plan to win it."

**Thank you for reading!**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a review about it!**


End file.
